


Youth, Groan & Sex

by imposedion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposedion/pseuds/imposedion
Summary: Akıl hocalığı; Yixing böyle seslendirmeyi tercih ediyordu, Yifan ise yalnızca seks öğretiyordu.&Yixing, Wu kardeşlerin en küçüğüne aşıktı. Ortanca kardeş Wu Luhan onun en yakın arkadaşıydı ve kendinden küçük birine aşık olmasının yanı sıra o çapkını elde etme yolu tamamen akıl almazdı. Yine de denemek, tecrübe etmek ve -sandığına göre- Wu Sehun'u elde etmek istiyordu.Wu Yifan ise sadece Wu ailesinin en büyük çocuğuydu. Her zaman ailesinden en az sevgiyi gördüğünü savunup asileşen, uygunsuz işlerin başını çeken, kendi çöplüğüne kardeşi Sehun'u iten iyi (?) bir ağabeydi. Yani kısmen...Ayrıca, kardeşi Luhan'ın en yakın arkadaşı Zhang Yixing'e akıl hocalığı yapabilen bir çocuktu.Akıl hocalığı; Yixing böyle seslendirmeyi tercih ediyordu, Yifan ise yalnızca seks öğretiyordu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for my miniş <33
> 
> -
> 
> yer yer klişelerin olduğu (yalan, tamamen klişe), saf yixing (kuzu bu kuzu meee), kendi menfaati için çabalayan yifan ile (aslan bu da, koçum benim) hikayesini konu alıyor. sekslü mekslü fişmekanlı şeyler. ayıp okumayın.

Zhang Yixing, Wu Sehun'u gördüğünde günlerden Cumartesiydi. Açıkçası arkadaşı Wu Luhan'ın iki tane erkek kardeşi olduğunu biliyordu, onlarla anlaşamadığını, onlarla fazla konuşmadığını da kendisinden işitmişti. Genelde buluşacakları yerler bir sokak arası, Yixing'in tek yaşadığı evi ya da adresi belli bir mekan olurdu. Cumartesi günü ise üniversitedeki grup çalışma ödevi yüzünden Luhan umutsuzca arkadaşını evine getirmişti. Sevindiği noktalar yoktu; Yifan evdeydi, Sehun evdeydi ve en kötüsü, ailesi yurt dışındaydı. Kendisi bile eve girmek istemezken neden arkadaşını evine getiriyordu ki?

Aynı şeyleri Yixing düşünmüyordu ve bu noktada aslında çok da yanlış bir düşünce olmazdı. Yixing eve ilk girdiğinde düşündüğü bir başka durum ise, evin büyüklüğü ve güzelliğiydi. Luhan'ın giydiklerinden dolayı onun gelirinin iyi olduğunu anlamıştı ama bunu beklemiyordu. Yixing, her bir şey yemeye gittiklerinde büyük çoğunlukla Luhan'ın hesabı ödemesinden rahatsızlık duyardı ancak şimdi bakılınca açıkçası onun ödemesi iyiydi.

''Odamda çalışacağız Xing, beni bekle ben Bayan Hanuel'e söyleyeceğim.'' Yixing arkadaşına başını salladı ve bir koyun gibi saldığı geniş koridorda beklemeye başladı. Evleri -ev demek mantıklı mı?- gerçekten inanılmaz büyüktü ve Yixing buradan bile merdivenleri ve yukarıdaki dolu oda kapısını görebiliyordu. Bu inanılmazdı ama her şeyden önce Luhan böyle bir yerde yaşadığı için çok şanslıydı Yixing'e göre.

Kendisi üniversite okumak için Çin'den gelmişti ve ailesi Çin'de kalmıştı. Ailesinin durumu Luhangil gibi yurt dışında çıkabilecek düzeyde değildi ne yazık ki. Bay ve Bayan Zhang, oğullarını göndermek zorunda kalmışlardı. Luhan ve ailesi de yarı Çinli sayılırlardı çünkü Bay Wu Çinli anneleri ise, bir Koreli'ydi. Tabi bu Yixing'in bildiği kısmıydı. Luhan'a ait birçok şey bilse bile ailesinden bahsetmeyi sevmediğini biliyordu ve Yixing saygı duyarak ona hiçbir konu sormamış, laf etmemişti.

Yixing, kaç dakika beklediğini bilemiyordu. Zaman onun için hızlı geçse bile kol saatine baktığında 10 dakikayı geçtiğini görmüştü. Luhan bu koca evde kaybolmuyor muydu? Yixing gülümsedi ama arkada kalan bir kapı gürültüyle açıldığında korkarak yerinde zıpladı. Luhan'ın geldiğini düşünmüştü. Tıpkı onun gibi ince, sarı saçlı, alımlı bir çocuk içeriye girdiğinde Yixing nefesini tuttu çünkü bu lanet olasıca bir şekilde nefes kesiciydi.

Yixing, Wu Sehun'u ilk o zaman görmüştü. Luhan'ın en küçük, çapkın, ailesi dolayısıyla şımartılmış erkek kardeşi. Yixing, Luhan'dan zoraki bir şekilde onun hakkında bir şey öğrendiğinde bu onun kendinden küçük olduğu ancak iyi bir ihtimalle, üniversite öğrencisi olduğuydu. Okulda Luhan burslu okusa da Wu Sehun aptal küçük erkek kardeş olup zenginliğini okulda da gösteren biriydi.

''Uh, merhaba?'' Sehun, koridorda gördüğü beyaz tenli çocuğa gülümserken onun burada olmasından çok onu alıcı gözüyle süzmüştü. Fena değildi ama yeterli de sayılmazdı. Flörtöz bir şekilde sırıttı ve Yixing bir nefes kesiciliğini tekrar yaşadığını hissetti.

''S-selam.'' Koreceyi unutmuş gibi hissediyordu, beyni pelte olmuştu ve koridorda bulunan aynanın karşısına gidip salyaları akıyor mu diye kontrol etmek istiyordu. Bu çok mantıksızdı. Karşısındaki çocuk kendisinden küçüktü ama kimse onun çekici olmadığını söyleyemezdi. Bu yürek isterdi. Eğer bir aptalsanız bunu yapabilirdiniz.

''Burada ne işin va-.'' Sehun konuşmaya devam edemeden içeriden gelen Luhan, hızla Yixing'in koluna girmiş ve Sehun, onun aptal abisinin en yakın arkadaşı olduğunu anlamıştı. Aptal bir abiye göre yakışıklı erkek arkadaş seçimleri vardı. ''Sormuyorum farz et. Gidiyorum.''

''İyi edersin seni salak.'' Luhan arkadan ona bağırdı ama Sehun onu takmadan yukarı çıkıp odasına ilerlemeyi sürdürdü. ''Seni beklettiğim için üzgünüm XingXing. Artık odama gidebiliriz.'' Luhan, koridordan uzaklaşarak arkadaşını çekiştirdi. Yixing kendini bir nedenden ötürü kötü hissetmişti. Şu an üzerinde bir yıkım varmış gibi davranıyordu. Zorla yürüyor, zorla konuşuyor ve hatta Luhan derse geçelim dediğinde bile odaklanma sorunu yaşıyordu.

Bunların bütün nedeni Luhan'ın aşırı derece yakışıklı erkek kardeşi, Wu Sehun'du.

Çıkar onu aklından Yixing!

Bu doğru değil!

Kendine gel!

Beyni ona uyarılar gönderiyordu ama sanki beyni uyarıları gönderen değilmiş gibi onu düşünmeye devam etmesine resmen teşvik ediyordu. Yixing, geçen iki saatte Luhan'ın uyarıları ile kağıda bakıp araştırma yapabilmişti. İki saat sonra ise Luhan boynunu esnetmiş ve gerilmişti. Bu çok zordu.

''Yixing sen iyi misin? Yoksa Sehun sana bir şey mi dedi?''

Yixing, erkek kardeşinin ismini öğrendiği ilk andı. Wu Sehun. Öncesinde bu ismi söylediğinden emin değildi fakat şimdi aklından bu ismi tekrar edip duruyordu. Tıpkı bir sapık gibi. Bu doğru değildi, Yixing ilk görüşte birinden etkilenebileceğini hiç bilmezdi ama Wu Sehun onu darmaduman etmişti. İnanılmaz.

''Ben gidip bize yiyecek bir şeyler getireceğim sen burada bekle. Eğer odama izinsiz Sehun girerse ona masadaki cam bibloyu atmaktan çekinme.'' Yixing, Luhan'ın abartmasına göz devirdi ancak Luhan bunu görmek için geç kalmıştı. Luhan odadan çıktığında Yixing gergince sandalyeye yaslandı ve gözlerini kapayıp bugün görüp meşgul eden bedeni gözler önüne getirdi.

Yüzü, onun yüzü mükemmeldi. Bedeni, ondan uzun boyu, bacakları, burnu, gözleri... Açıkçası çoğu yönden Luhan'a benziyordu ama aurası o kadar farklıydı ki Yixing ondan bu kadar etkilenme sebebini anlamaya başlıyordu. Wu Sehun aşık olunacak derecede iyiydi. Fazla iyi.

Yixing burnunu kırıştırdı. Yüzündeki aptal gülümseme sürerken yüzünü en çok da burnunu kaşındıran o şeyi hissetti. Gözlerini hafifçe araladı ama kısık gözleriyle gördüğü keskin gözler onu korkutup çığlık atmasına sebep oldu. Bağırdı ve sandalyede geriye savruldu, bedeni sertçe sandalyeyle birlikte düşerken bu kez inlemeleri sürüyordu.

''B-Bu da ne?'' Kekeleyerek üstünde ona bakan sarışını izledi. Bu evde kaç tane sarışın var? Korkuyla ya da Wu Sehun'u düşünürken oluşan o gülümsemeyi gören bu çocuktan utandığından dolayı kalbi hızlıca atıyordu. Rezil olmuştu, ayrıca rezil olurken canı yanmıştı. Yixing kendini kötü hissediyordu.

''Asıl sen kimsin ve kardeşimin odasında ne işin var?'' Yixing duyduğu bariton ses ile yutkundu ve sandalyenin üstünde, yerde yatmaya devam ederek keskin gözlerle onu izleyen sarışını izledi. Korkutucu görünüyordu. Luhan, Yixing için sevimliydi, Sehun, onun için nefes kesiciydi ve Yixing'in tahminine göre en büyük oğul -Wu Yifan- korkutucu görünüyordu.

Sehun ve Luhan gibi uzundu hatta belki onlardan daha uzundu. Kalıplıydı ve bakışları adam öldürmeye yeterdi -tabi bu Yixing'in abartısıydı.

''B-Ben...'' Tekrar kekelemeye başlamadan odanın kapısı gürültüyle açılırken koşarak içeriye gelen Wu Sehun ile Yixing utandığını ve sandalyenin üstünde uzanmaktansa ayağa kalkmayı istediğini biliyordu. O anda hiç istemediği bir şey olmuştu, Wu Sehun ona elini uzatıp kalkmasına yardım ederken emindi ki beyaz yüzünün her yeri kırmızı ve çirkindi. Ah, berbat!

''Kris ona ne yaptın?'' Sehun, o put gibi dururken uzanıp çocuğun elini elleri arasına almış ve onu çekip ayağa dikmişti. Yixing'e bakarken arkada kalan abisini izliyordu. Normalde insanlarla ilgili biri olmazdı ama Yixing, abisinin arkadaşıydı ve tamam, Wu Sehun kabul ediyordu ki o belki de bu geceki eğlencesi olabilirdi. Naziklik! İnsanları etkilemek için iyi bir seçenekti. Ve Zhang Yixing, kesinlikle Wu Sehun'a kapılıyordu.

Yifan kaşlarını çattı ve küçük çocuğu izledi. Tepkileri komik görünse de şu an suçlandığından eğlenemiyordu bile. Cevap vermedi lakin zaten biri onun yerine kendisini savunmuştu. ''O bana hiçbir şey yapmadı.'' Bu kez kekelemediği için çok şanslıydı ama yüzü hala bir ateşin içinde kavruluyormuş gibi sıcacıktı.

Sehun'un onu dikkatle izlediğini gördüğünde kalbi tekledi. Göz göze gelip kendisine gülümsediğinde ise bu çok aniydi. Çünkü Wu Sehun ona gülümseyip hilal şeklindeki gözlerini göstermişti.

''Neler oluyor burada!?'' Odada duyulan başka bir erkek sesi ile Yixing kapının girişinde elinde tepsiyle dikilen arkadaşına baktı. Kafası karışmıştı, ve arkadaşının kardeşlerine bakışları hoş değildi. Bunlara neden olanın kendisi olduğunu düşünerek açıkçası biraz üzülmüştü. Luhan kötü huylara sahip kardeşlerini zaten sevmiyor olsa da Yixing bilemediğinden kendini sorumlu tutuyordu.

''Bir şey olduğu yok. Düşmüştüm ve onlar yardım ediyordu.'' Yixing açıklamaya çalıştı ama Luhan onu tınlamamıştı bile.

''İkinizin de burada ne işi var tanrı aşkına! Çabucak odamı terk edin!'' Luhan'ın sesi sert ve gürdü. Yixing şaşırmıştı çünkü Luhan'ın bu yönünü hiç görmemişti.

''Abartma Lu, arkadaşın doğruyu söylüyor.'' Sehun konuştuğunda Luhan ona baktı ve bakışları bile ondan ne kadar rahatsız olduğunu belli ediyordu. Sehun daha fazla konuşmadı ve ellerini Yixing'den çekerek ona omuz atıp odasından çıkmıştı. Luhan elindeki tepsiyi masaya koydu, Yifan'ın da onun omzuna çarpıp düşürmeyi istemezdi.

''Kris?'' Luhan beklentiyle doluydu. Odasında kardeşlerine yer yoktu. Yixing, kendisine sertçe bakan çocuktan gözlerini kaçırıyordu. O neden böyle bakmaya devam ediyor? ''Kris, defol!'' Abisini kaba şekilde kovdu. Neyse ki zorluk çıkarmadan ve ona omuz atmadan çıkabilmişti. Luhan iç çekti ve arkadaşıyla ilgilenmek için onun yanına yürüdü.

''İyi misin?''

''İyiyim.'' Yixing zayıf bir sesle cevapladı. ''Luhan?'' Aklında dolaşıp duran sorular vardı, Luhan'ın tadı kaçtığının farkındaydı, dersin kaldığını anlamıştı. ''Neden onlara bu kadar sert davrandın?'' Luhan hala sinirli sayılırdı bu yüzden Yixing, onun bakışları kendisine dönerken gerilmişti fakat yutkunmaktan başka bir şey yapmadı.

''Onlar bunu hak ediyor Yixing.''

''Ama o senin kardeşin ve abin.''

''O beni-- Neyse, üzgünüm, ders yarım kaldı. Bunu sonra telafi edelim tamam mı?'' Yixing, onun lafının kesilmesinden hoşlanmasa da anlatmak istememesine yine saygı duyarak başını sallamış ve onun kendisine yardım edip arabasıyla evine bırakmasına izin vermişti.

***

Yixing, Luhanlara gittiğinden bu yana üzerinden dört gün geçmişti ve bu dört günde maalesef ki bir daha Wu Sehun'u görememişti. Ancak bir gün, Luhan ona mesaj atıp evine gelmesini rica etmişti. Bu çok şaşırtıcıydı ama Yixing bunu reddetmemişti. İlk nedeni elbette Luhan olabilirdi fakat içten içe Wu Sehun'u da görmek istiyordu. Yol mesafesi uzun olsa bile hazırlanıp yola çıkmış ve yarım saatte eve varabilmişti.

Büyük eve geldiğinde zile basmış ve kapının yarım saniye içinde açılmasını izlemişti. Orta yaşlı bir bayan kapıyı açarken ona gülümsemişti. Kendisini tanıtırken kadın onu içeriye alıp yine koridorda yalnız bırakmıştı. Luhan neredeydi bilmiyordu fakat aramaya karar verdi çünkü burada beklemek çok sıkıcıydı. Belki de görmek istediği bir diğer şeyi göremediği içindi.

Numarayı tuşlayacağı sırada dış kapı çalınmadan açılmış ve içeriye uzun bir çocuk girmişti. Yixing onun bir an için Wu Sehun olabileceğini düşünmüştü. Heyecanlanmıştı ve kendini göremese de gözlerinin parladığına emindi. Bir sapık gibi bu dört gün içinde kendinden küçük çocuğu çok düşünmüştü çünkü.

''A-ah.'' Hayal kırıklığıyla çıkan sesi içeriye gelen Yifan'ın kulağına giderken Yifan gülümsedi ve küçük çocuğa baktı. Bu kadar belli etmesi onunla alay etmek istemesine sebep oluyordu ancak Luhan'a söz vermişti. Arkadaşına ve sevdiği kişilere dokunmayacaktı. O da ona söz vermişti. Anlaşma bu şekilde değil miydi?

''Yine mi buradasın?'' Yifan yüz ifadesini hoşnutsuzca buruşturdu ve küçüğün onu görmesi için yüzünü ona döndü. Kendinden çekindiğini, Sehun'dan etkilendiğini anlamıştı. Aptal erkek kardeşi birini daha etkisi altına almıştı demek.

Yixing ona cevap vermemişti. Açıkçası korkuyordu ve onunla konuşmamaya, karşısına çıkmamaya çalışıyordu. ''Neden buradasın?'' Ama büyük oğul onunla konuşmaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

''Luhan.'' Diyebilmişti Yixing yalnızca. Bu her şeyin cevabıydı.

''Ama o bugün evde değil. Açıkçası sabah onun evden çıktığını görmüştüm. Akşama kadar gelebileceğini sanmıyordum. Evde mi?'' Yifan kararsızlıkla ona sordu. Yixing sanki hayatındaki normal biriymiş gibi tepki veriyordu. Umursamadan yoluna da bakabilirdi lakin biraz konuşmak anlaşma çiğnemek olamazdı ya!

''Bana mesaj atmıştı. Eve gelmelisin diye.'' Yixing, gelen mesajı tekrar kontrol etti ve mesajın olduğu gibi durduğunu gördü. Yifan, ona ilerledi, bu Yixing'i germiş olsa bile o yerinde durmayı sürdürdü ve büyük oğlun telefonu elinden almasına izin verdi.

''Bunu Luhan atmamış.'' Yifan emindi. Ortanca kardeş asla arkadaşını eve çağırmazdı. Bunu Yixing'in de bilmesi gerekti. Luhan, evden oldukça uzak kalan biriydi. ''Luhan'ın evde olduğunu bile sanmıyorum.'' Yifan telefonu sahibine uzattı.

''Ama...'' Yixing sözünü bitiremedi. Ona mesaj atan Luhan'dı. Bu ne saçma işti böyle!?

''Yifan, götüm döndü pezevenk herif.'' Dışarıdaki kapıdan giren yabancı çocuk ile Yixing odak noktasını oraya çevirdi. İçeriye giren çocuk, titriyordu. Yixing ile göz göze gelmiş ve etkileyici bir gülüş sergilemişti. ''Vay canına, evde iş yapmadığını sanıyordum?'' Geyik konuşması Yifan'ın ona göz devirmesine sebep olurken her şeyden habersiz bir köşede izliyordu Yixing.

''Kes sesini Xiumin, sen odama geç. Ben geliyorum.'' Yifan söylediğinde Minseok gülümsemeye ve Yifan'ın anlayabileceği o bakışları atmaya devam etmişti. Yukarıda kaybolduğunda iç çekmişti Yifan ve sonrasında koridorda duran çocuğa dönmüştü.

''Eve git. Luhan burada değil.'' Yixing onun heybetli görüntüsünün yanı sıra bakışlarını da korkutucu buluyordu işte. Yine aynı o şekilde bakıyordu.

''Hey!'' Merdivenlerden gürültülü şekilde inen Sehun iki kişinin arasına girerken cıvıldıyordu. Yixing'i gördüğü an onun yanına giderken Yifan durumu anlamış gibi kaşlarını çatıp en küçük kardeşine bakıyordu, tek sorun Sehun ona bakmıyordu. ''Seni gördüğüme sevindim.''

Yixing karşısında ona gülümseyen çocuğu gördüğü an kendini kötü hissetmeye başlamıştı. Wu Sehun gerçekten göz alıcıydı ve Yixing kesinlikle dört günün acısını şu an ona bakarak geçiştiriyordu.

''Yixingdi, değil mi?'' Yixing yalnızca başını salladı ve Sehun, onun bu tepkilerini eğlenerek izledi. Karşısındaki çocuk -o büyüğüne hyung demeyecek kadar saygısızdı-, kesinlikle eğlenmeye değerdi.

"Ah, Luhan için mi geldin? Luhan burada değil, neden beklemiyorsun? Seninle kalabilirim." Sehun usta bir oyunculukla söylediğinde Yixing ilk birkaç saniye cevap verememişti. Wu Sehun'un gözleri, gülüşü onu cezbediyordu. Ama cevap bekleyen gözlere kayıtsız kalamadı ve hızla başını aşağı yukarı salladı. "Güzel. İstersen..."

"Sehun?" Yifan araya girme ihtiyacı güderek en küçük erkek kardeşinin omzunu kavrayıp Yixing'e tek kelime etmeden onu salona çekti. Wu Sehun engel olmak için uğraşsa bile kardeşlerin Yifan'a karşı hiçbir fiziksel güce sahip olmadığı belliydi. Yifan bunu çok iyi kullanabiliyordu.

"Bırak beni Yifan!"

"Kris, benim adım Kris seni salak." Sehun ona cevap vermedi. "Sorunun ne senin? O çocuğu neden eve çağırdın? Luhan öğrenirs--"

"Gerçekten mi?" Sehun alayla abisinin söylemek istediği cümleye güldü. "Luhan ne zamandır yusuf yusuf ettiriyor seni? Sen de farkındasın abi, Luhan sikimde değil. O çocukla eğlenmek istiyorum." Sehun gülümsemeye devam etti. Yifan, Luhan'dan korkmuyorum. Ahlak bekçisi kardeşinin canı cehennemeydi ama Yifan sözlerini tutan biriydi ve Luhan'a birkaç konuda söz vermişti.

"O çocuk Luhan'ın arkadaşı. Kendine başka eğlence bul. Hem Tao'ya ne oldu?"

"Onunla ciddi olmadığımı biliyorsun. Birbirimizi umursamıyoruz bile. Yatak dışında tabi." Sehun göz devirdi ve içeride onu bekleyen çocuğun yanına gitmek istedi. Birkaç gündür tek düşündüğü onun yatakta gerçekten nasıl görünebileceğiydi. Aslında bu ondan etkilenmesinden dolayı değildi yalnızca dört gündür abisinin odasına girdiğinde masada ailesinden çok en yakın arkadaşının fotoğraflarını görmek onu bunu düşünmeye teşvik ediyordu.

Wu Sehun arkadaşlıktan anlamazdı, aile onun için sadece para kaynağıydı, abisi Yifan ile takılıyor olsa da -ara sıra- o ailesiyle pek bir araya gelmezdi.

Wu Yifan asiydi, umursamazdı bu yüzden belki deSehun'un o çocuğun yanına gitmesine izin vermişti.


	2. Chapter 2

Yixing, Wu Sehun'u tanıyalı üstünden iki ay geçmişti. Duygularından emindi, ona aşıktı, ona umutsuzca gerçekten aşıktı. Bunu öğrendiğinde Luhan'a söyleyip söylememek arasında kalmıştı. O, onun kardeşiydi, öğrenmesi uygun muydu? Aklı karışıktı ama sonrasında bilmemesinin en uygun olabileceğini anladı. Luhan kardeşlerini sevmiyordu, Yixing dolaylı yoldan onlara gelmek istediğinde onu geçiştiriyordu. Bu iki ayda Yixing, Sehun'u birkaç kez görmüştü ancak duyguları güçlü ve sağlamdı.

Evine gittiği o gün Sehun kendisiyle çok iyi ilgilenmişti. Luhan o gün gelmediği için geri gitmek zorunda kalsa da o gün eğlenmişti.

Sehun'a aşık olması ise çok ayrı bir olaydı. Bir gün, hiç beklemediği anda -Luhan'ı ikna edip evine gittikleri zaman- Sehun, Luhan Yixing'i salonda beklettiğinde onun yanına gelmiş ve onunla bariz bir şekilde flört etmişti. Ufak tefek dokunmaları, ona iltifat etmeleri Yixing'in bile gözden kaçıramayacağı bir durumdu. Mutluydu, çünkü duygularını biliyordu.

Aynı zamanda mutsuzdu çünkü Sehun'u ondan sonrasında hiç kendisine yaklaşırken görmemişti. Bir keresinde onu sokakta şans eseri gördüğünde selam vermişti fakat Wu Sehun yalnızca yanından geçip gitmişti. Görmediğini düşünmüştü ama birkaç saniyeliğine kendisine baktığına yemin edebilirdi.

Zaman hızlı geçmişti, Wu Sehun, Luhan'ın deyimiyle bir bela mıknatısı gibi aynı okuduğu üniversiteye geldiğinde -önceki okulu tatsızlıkla sonuçlanmıştı- Yixing sevinmişti bile. Bay Wu oğlunun okuması için başka bir okul seçerken ortanca oğlunun okulunu tercih ederek ayriyeten küçük oğlunun akıllanabileceğini düşünerek Luhan'a göre büyük bir hata yapmıştı. Kardeşler okulda birbirlerini görmezden geliyorlardı. Neyse ki okudukları bölüm çok farklı olduğundan koridorda karşılaşmaları bile bir mucizeydi.

"Lulu?" Yixing kafeteryadayken seslenmişti. Başı eğikti, Wu Sehun'un oturduğu masaya bakıyordu. Neyse ki fark edilmek için fazla küçük ve dar bir yerdeydi. Öbür türlü Sehun zaten ona bakmıyordu.

"Hmm?" Başını kitabından kaldırmadan mırıldandı.

"Kardeşinle neden konuşmuyorsun?"

"Neden sürekli son günlerde ailem hakkında sorular soruyorsun?" Yixing bu kadar sık sorduğunu anlamamıştı, utandı ve başını Luhan'a çevirdi. Ona bakmıyordu. Sesi düzdü ama Yixing onun rahatsız olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Onun iç çektiğini duydu. "Ailevi durumlarımız çok farklı Xing, sana söylemiştim. Ne duymak istiyorsun ki?"

Yixing, başını kaldırdı ve ciddiyetle Luhan'a baktı. Anlatacak mıydı yani? "N-Ne?"

"Merak etmiyor musun? Dua et iyi günümdeyim. Hem arkadaşımsın, düşündüm ki sana anlatamayacaksam kime anlatabilirim ki? Zaten o kadar özel şeyler değil, sadece benim için sinir bozucu Yixing. Bu yüzden ters tepkiler verdiğim için özür dilerim." Luhan uzun bir konuşmadan sonra derince nefes aldı. Ona yüzeysel bir iki cümle kurmak bile açıkçası onu rahatlatmıştı.

Yixing biraz daha utandı çünkü o öğrenmek istediklerini Sehun için istiyordu. Luhan'dan özür dilemek istiyordu ama neden özür dileyeceğini sorduğunda cevap veremeyecekti.

"Evet?" Luhan göz ucuyla ona baktı.

"Şey..." Yixing sormak istediği bütün soruları unutmuşa benziyordu. "Sehun ile neden takılmıyorsun? O senin kardeşin öyle değil mi? En azından selam vermen gerekmez mi?" Bu sorunun cevabını merak ediyordu.

"Bak Yixing, kardeşim de Kris de aynı bok. İkisi de işi yaramazın tekiler. Tek işleri birileriyle dalaşıp birilerini becermek." Yixing, ilk defa Luhan'ın ağzından bu kadar kaba laflar duyuyordu. Konu ne zaman ailesi olursa Luhan vahşileşiyordu. Bunun yanı sıra Yixing'in merak ettiği başka bir şey vardı Sehun ve Luhan dışında.

Kris ve Yifan aynı kişiydi, abilerinin adını Luhan'dan yanlışlıkla Yifan olarak duymuştu ama neden herkes ona Kris diyordu? Kris...

"Onlar kötüler Yixing. Onlarla takılmama sebebim bu. İnsanlara zarar veriyorlar, zevk için insanlara zor kullandırıyorlar, yanlış yerlerde dolaşıyorlar. Mekanları insanları cezbedebilir ama bok çukurundan başka bir halt değil. Kardeşlerim olmaları onların yaptıklarına göz yumacağım anlamına gelmiyor." Luhan daha sadece bir biçimde sonlandırdı. Ama Yixing için yeterli değildi.

"Mekan derken?" Yixing bazı şeyleri boş vermişti. Wu Sehun böyle biri miydi? Ona kötü davrandığını görmediği için Luhan'ın söyledikleri açıkçası samimi gelmiyordu.

"Bilirsin işte, böyle aptalların dolaştığı ıssız mekanlar ya da barlar. Evet, bar! Barda takılıp dururlar." Luhan bir an için rahip olduğunu düşündü. Fazla kendisi buraları bilmiyormuş gibi davranıyordu.

"Bar mı?" Luhan başını salladı fakat onu izleyen Yixing'e bakmamıştı. "Hep buraları mı gezerler?" Luhan'ın çenesi düşmüştü ve Yixing o an ona ne sorsa cevap verecek gibi duruyordu.

"Gezdiklerini sanmıyorum. Her zaman takıldıkları bir yer var zaten. Kris de Sehun da orada takılır."

"Çok mu uzakta?"

"Hayır, yalnızca ıssız bir yerde sayılıyor. Adı neydi Pr-Pa-Paradise?" Luhan, Yixing'e nasıl bir kod verdiğini bilmiyordu, sadece ciddi anlamda çenesi düşmüştü. Hiç anlatamadığı böyle şeyler onu rahatlatırken sonuçlarını bilemiyordu da. "İsmi bile saçma. Klişe. Klişe, değil mi Xing?"

Luhan başını kaldırıp karşıyı izleyen arkadaşına baktı. Parmaklarını onun gözlerinin önüne götürüp şaklattı ve bütün odağını tekrar kendisine topladı. "İyi misin, hım?"

"İyiyim. Yalnızca gözüm daldı." Yixing gülümsedi ve Luhan kitabına geri dönerken onu izledi. Aklında yanıp sönen Luhan'a göre klişe bir isim vardı: Paradise.

Yixing bütün gün bu barın ismini düşündü. Luhan onu eve bırakıp kendisi akşama kadar meşgul olacak işler bulsa da kendisine, aklı hep bu bardaydı. Gitmeli miydi? O bir reşitti, içeceklerle arası iyi olmasa da kötü sayılmazdı -hayır, berbattı.

Akşam saatleri ilerlemeye başladığında aklından silinmeyen mekan için odasına koşturdu. Üstüne uygun olduğunu düşündüğü bir kot ile gri bir tişört üstüne de hırkasını giyerken aceleciydi. Saat barın kapanması için yakın bir saat olmamasına rağmen o gergindi.

Adresi bilmiyordu ama yolda durdurduğu taksiciye güvenerek mekanın adını söyledi ve adam parmaklarıyla hızla adını yazıp navigasyondan bakmaya başladı. Yol uzun değildi. Luhan öyle demişti, peki neden yol uzun gibi geliyordu?

Sanki bir son yoktu. Ve Yixing rahatsız olduğunu hissetti. Şoför navigasyon eşliğinde ıssız yere sürdüğünde dikiz aynasından kendisine bakıyordu. Rahatsız ediciydi. Bunun yanı sıra kalbi hızlıydı, sanki uzun mesafe koşmuş gibiydi. Dili ve damağı kuruydu. Taksi şoförü ona geldiklerini söyleyene kadar oynadığı parmaklarına baktı.

Parayı ödeyip arabadan inince anca etrafına bakabilmişti. Sessiz görünen bir sokakta ayakta dikiliyordu. Taksi geri geri giderek sokaktan çıkmış ve onu yalnız bırakmıştı. Bar neredeydi? O etrafta hiçbir şey göremiyordu.

Etrafa bakmak istedi lakin karanlık sokakta kaybolmaktan korktu. O zaman neden geldin? İç sesi ona kızdı ama Yixing umursamamayı seçti.

Birkaç dakika boş boş etrafına baktı. Duyduğu ses onun hareket etmesine neden olmuştu. Kımıldadı ve ayakları ileriye atılarak sokakta yürüdü. Başta görünen adam ve yanındaki bir başka çocuk Yixing yanlarından geçerken bile oynaşmalarına ara vermemişti.

İki kişinin geldiği o ara sokağa tekrar girdi ve kesinlikle o parlak ışığı gördü. Renkli harflerle yazıyordu: Paradise. Yixing ilerlemeden önce nefes aldı. Sadece girecek ve şanslıysa Wu Sehun'u görecekti.

Tabelanın altına geldi ve dışarıya ses yansımayan mekanın büyük bir bodyguard ile korunmasına baktı. Büyük adam onu gördüğünde süzdü.

"18 yaşından küçükleri almıyoruz velet." Sesi kalın ve boğucuydu.

"Ben 22 yaşımdayım." Bodyguard onu süzmeye devam etti çünkü görüntüsü çok aykırıydı ama inanmayı seçerek önünden çekildi ve içeriye gösterdi. Yixing beklemeden içeriye geçti, orada durursa adamın ona son dakika gol atacağını düşündü.

İçeriye girip metal kapı açıldığında ses Yixing'in yüzüne isabet etmişti. Çok gürültülüydü fakat gerçekten dışarıya ses kaçmıyordu. Aşağıya inen merdivenleri takip etti sese rağmen.

İçerisi fazla doluydu. Bir barın görüntüsünü oluşturuyordu. Alkol ve sigara koksa bile Yixing uyum sağlayabilmişti. Nereye geçeceğini bilmiyordu bu yüzden barmenin olduğu yere gidip oraya oturdu. Etrafa bakıyordu ama tanıdık bir sima göremiyordu.

"Ne alırsın tatlım?" Barmen cilveli bir tonda ona sorduğunda Yixing, uzun barmene baktı. Gülüşü fazla iyimser görünüyordu. Düz beyaz tişört giymişti, gerçi o da biraz lekeliydi.

Yixing bilmiyordu, neyse ki çocuk anlamış ve o söylemeden birkaç şişe çıkararak onun önüne koymuştu. İnce bir bardağa sarı renkteki alkolü dökmüştü.

"Bira. Buradaki en hafiflerden olabilir. Ben ısmarlıyorum." Yixing'e göz kırptıktan sonra diğer tarafa gidip bir başka müşterilerle ilgilenmeye başlamıştı. Yixing etrafına bakındı. Dikkatliydi ancak gerçekten Wu Sehun'u göremiyordu.

Önüne konan birayı yudumluyordu. Uzun zamandır tatmadığı için boğazı yanmıştı ama yüzünü buruşturmamayı başarmıştı.

"Yalnız mısın?" Barmen işini halledip Yixing'in yanına geldiğinde sordu. Genelde insanlarla, müşterilerle konuşan biriydi ve bu geceki hedefi Yixing gibi görünüyordu. "Birine mi bakıyorsun yoksa? Bu arada ben Chanyeol."

Yixing muhabbet etmeye çalışan barmene baktı. "Yixing."

"Vay canına nerelisin?" Bu kadar sese rağmen Chanyeol'ün kulakları harika işitiyordu.

"Çinliyim."

"Bu havalı. Buralarda tanıdığım birkaç Çinli daha var." Chanyeol yüksek seste bağırdı. "Neden buradasın?"

Yixing başının döndüğünü düşündü.

"Birine bakmak istemiştim."

"İstersen bana söyle. Sık gelen biriyse bilmek zor olmaz." Yixing heyecanlandı ve ona doğru eğilen barmene eğilip kulağına bağırdı. Chanyeol onun bu davranışına kahkaha attı. Ama isim tanıdıktı.

"Sehun mu? Wu Sehun mu? Buralara gelir evet hatta geldiğine eminim. Fakat gözden kayboldu. Ned-- Ah, bak Kris orada!" Chanyeol çenesiyle içeriye giren uzun sarışın adamı gösterdiğinde Yixing oraya baktı. Onun da buraya gelebileceğini düşünmemişti. Aklı yalnızca Sehun'a odaklıydı çünkü.

"Bu arada sormayı unuttum. Neden Wu Sehun'u arıyorsun? Yoksa," Chanyeol bir an söyleyip söylememek arasında kaldı. "Yoksa seni de mi ararım deyip aramadı? Bak tatlım, Wu Sehun seninle eğlenmiş. Bilirsin bu işler böyle ve artık yoluna bakmalısın." Chanyeol bir anne edasıyla konuşuyordu.

"N-Ne?"

"Tek gecelik anlarsın ya?" Chanyeol şaşkın çocuğa hala açıklama yapıyordu. "Wu Sehun böyledir. Seninle işi yatağa attıktan sonra biter. Şansın varsa belki iki gün."

"Gerçekten öyle biri mi?" Chanyeol başını salladı.

"Sehun, tek gecelik ilişkilerin adamı. Bir de ona aşık oldum, benimle çıkacak diye etrafında dolanıyorsan vay haline. Tatlım, ben seni uyarıyorum. Sakın beni yanlış anlama ama bu herif böyle. 7'sinde böyleydi 70'inde de bu şekil olur. Elinden kaç kişi geçti bir bilsen." Chanyeol görüntüsünün aksine hayli dedikoducu ve sevimliydi.

"Aşık olmaz mı?"

"Olmaz tabi ki. Ama şimdi günahını almayayım birkaç kişiyle çıktığı olmuştu. Onlar da yatakta iyi olanlardı be balım. İnan bana bir becerdiğini ertesi gün unutuyor. Al, bir tek Tao işte." Chanyeol içeriye başka kapıdan giren iki çocuğu gösterdiğinde Yixing oraya bakmış ve Wu Sehun'u görmüştü. Gerçek Wu Sehun'u.

"Tao kim?" Yixing içinde bir yerde büyük bir kalp kırıklığı yaşıyordu ayrıca Sehun'un yanındaki uzun boylu esmer çocuğu kıskanıyordu. Kendisi, onun yanında bir hiçti.

"Wu Sehun'un en yakın arkadaşı. Arkadaş demeli miyim bilmiyorum ama birbirlerinin ihtiyaçlarını karşılayan iki yakın arkadaşlar olduğunu net açıklarım. Tao da Çinli, 3 yıl önce geldi. Duyduklarım ne kadar doğru bilmiyorum ancak Tao ve Sehun çok önceden tanışıyorlarmış zaten. Hatta Tao'nun Sehun için Kore'ye gelmiş olabileceğini de kaptım."

"O çok güzel." Yixing farkında olmadan söyledi.

"Hakkını yiyemem Tao cidden çok güzel ama Sehun için yeterli olmadığı kesin. Aşık olmak için yani." Yixing, başını bir köşeye oturan Sehun'dan çekerek Chanyeol'e baktı.

"Aşık olmadığını söylemiştin."

"Kısmen öyle. Daha bilmediğin çok şey var be tatlım. Sana söyleyebileceğim kesin bir şey varsa Sehun aşık olmak istediği insanları bile kaçırır." Chanyeol, karşısındaki çocuğun kafasının karıştığının farkındaydı. "Wu Sehun hayatına asla birilerini sokmaz, bu uzun zamandır böyledir. Tao onun hayatının öncesinde var mıydı bilmiyorum lakin bakıldığında Sehun'u en çok tanıyan o. Ve Sehun'u yatakta da en iyi o tanıyor. Herkesle seviştiğine bakma, hangisiyle bir kere daha sevişir ki? Demeye çalıştığım, Wu Sehun'a yakınlaşmak isteyen bir insan ilk önce onun altından geçmeli. Eğer iyiysen Wu Sehun seni yanında tutar, kötüysen sana tekmeyi basar."

Yixing, bu kez Chanyeol'ün anlatmaya çalıştığı şeyi anlamıştı. Yixing'in, Luhan'ın arkadaşı olmasının hiçbir önemi yoktu. Yixing, eğer Wu Sehun'a yakınlaşmak istiyorsa onun altına yatmalıydı. Ve o seks için yeterli düzeyde ise Wu Sehun onu yanında tutardı. Tıpkı Tao gibi.

"Sen, tatlım. Sen nasıl ağına düştün bu çapkının?" Yixing sorunun kendisine sorulmasıyla başını sağa sola salladı.

"Ben onunla birlikte olmadım. Sadece bir tanıdığım. Arkadaşımın kardeşi."

"Hadi canım! Kris'in senin gibi bir arkadaşı olduğunu bilmiyordum." Chanyeol kısa süreliğine işinin başına döndüğünde Yixing vakit kaybetmeden Sehun'un oturduğu o yöne başını çevirmişti. Aslında Chanyeol denen barmene Kris'in arkadaşı olmadığını söyleyecekti fakat barmen hızlı davranıp kendisinden uzaklaşmıştı. Wu Sehun orada oturuyor, yanındaki insanlarla içerek eğleniyordu. Yixing kendisini görmediğini biliyordu ama boş verilmek hoşuna gitmemişti.

"İçmeye devam edecek misin?" Chanyeol büyük bir bonkörlükle doldurmaya devam ederken sordu. Yixing içiyordu, açıkçası şimdi Wu Sehun'un yanına gitmek onun için zordu. Belki içip o denilen cesaretin kendine de uğrayacağını düşünmüştü ama tek yaptığı Wu Sehun'un, bir erkeği ateşli bir şekilde öpüşünü izlemekti.

"Yixing lütfen bana burada uyuklayacağını söyleme!" Chanyeol bağırdığında başı düşen çocuğu izliyordu. Bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu lakin duyabileceği kadar yüksek değildi. "Kris'i çağırmalı mıyım? Ama onun da birini becerdiğine eminim ve çağırmamdan hiç hoşlanmaz." Yixing başını daha çok gömdü ancak birden bire parlayarak kaldırdı.

"Neden Wu ailesi bu kadar sorunlu? Bütün kardeşler birilerini mi beceriyor yani!?" Yixing'in tepkisine kahkaha attı Chanyeol.

"Sanırım. Kris de Sehun gibidir. İnsanlar gerçekten onların ateşli olduğunu düşünüyorsa muhtemelen Sehun da Kris de çok iyidir. Yatakta." Chanyeol bir yandan endişelense bile koca çenesini açmayı sürdürüyordu. "Belki Kris çok daha iyidir. Benden duymuş olma ama onun için kavga ettiklerini bile işittim."

Yixing yüzünü buruşturdu. Böyle bir şey beklemiyordu. Luhan kardeşinin ilişkiye girdiğini söylediğinde bunu kabullenmişti lakin gerçekten de Luhan'ın dediği gibi kötü görünüyordu fakat bu öğrendikleri Yixing, Sehun'u itici bulmak yerine daha fazla istemesine sebep olmuştu.

"Pekala, seninle uğraşamam. Kris'i arayacağım."

Kris... Yixing başını kaldırdı ve etrafına baktı. Sehun'u o yerde görmemişti. Chanyeol yanından gitmişti. Şimdi yalnızdı. Neden gelmişti ki? Kendini kötü hissetmişti. Etrafındaki insanları inceledi. Hiçbiri gibi görünmüyordu. O çok farklıydı. Saf ve belki de salak. Kendisine bunu söyleyebilirdi, çünkü kendine göre gerçekler buydu.

Yerinden kalkmak istedi. Başı döndüğünden adımını nereye attığını bile görememişti. O kadar vakit kaybetmişti ki farkında değildi. Bir kere daha denedi, ayağı ters dönüp neredeyse düşecekti ancak koluna sarılan el buna engel oldu. Başı sertçe bir göğüse isabet etti. Başını kaldırıp bakamadı, berbat hissediyordu. Midesi bulanıyordu.

"Burada ne işin var? Ve kepçe kulaklı aptal, sana beni rahatsız etme demedim mi!?" Yifan ona bakan insanlara rağmen bağırdı. Birkaç kişi de ona dönüp bakmıştı fakat umurunda değildi. Yixing'i izledi. Küçük çocuk göğsüne yatmış kıpırdanıyordu. Bu çocuk nereden onun arkadaşı oluyordu ya?

"Arkadaşın olduğunu söyledi." Chanyeol sakin bir tonda cevap verdi. Yifan ona kötü baksa bile bu bakışlara alışıktı o.

Yifan iç çekti ve ince ellerin tişörtünü çekiştirmesiyle çocuğa baktı. Israrla asılıyordu. Sabır dileyecek kimsesi yoktu. Arkadaşı olmadığını söyleyip gitmeliydi ama çocuk ona bu kadar yapışmışken olamazdı -tabi bu kendini kandırma yöntemiydi.

"Aptal. Aptalsınız. Neden etrafımda hep aptallar oluyor?" Sinirle çocuğu tuttu ve el çabukluğuyla onu çıkışa yönlendirdi. Çıkarken Minseok'un ona gülüşünü gördü, yumruk atmak istediği bir sırıtışı vardı.

Ellerinde çıkışa götürdüğü çocuk temiz havayla kendisinden ayrılırken bir kenara çıkıp kusmaya başlamıştı. Yifan yüzünü buruşturdu ve çocuk midesindekileri çıkarana kadar kenarda bekledi.

"Luhan nerede?" Çocuk daha olduğunda sordu.

"Y-Yok." Yixing en büyük oğuldan korkuyordu. Sorusunu bekletmedi, onu uğraştırdığı için mahcup ve gergin hissediyordu.

"Neden arkadaşım olduğun konusunda yalan söyledin?" Yifan kaşlarını kaldırıp yerde oturan çocuğa baktı.

"Söylemedim. Çocuk yanlış anladı." Yifan'ın bunu tahmin etmesi gerekirdi.

"Şimdi kalk ve evine git. Bir daha da uğraşamayacağın mekanlarda dolaşma." Yixing gözlerini buluşturmadığı çocuğu görebilmek için başını kaldırdı. Beyni hala pelteydi, ayrıca gözleri yaşarmıştı. Dilinde söylemek istediği çok şey vardı. Göz doluluğunu Yifan görebilmişti.

"Wu çocukları neden bu kadar karmaşık ve zor?" Yifan bunu beklemiyordu. Küçük çocuk iç çekiyordu ve Yifan bir an için ne diyeceğini bilemedi. "Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Ben iyi bile değilim."

"N-Ne?" Yifan'a göre çocuk çok beklenmedik konuşuyordu. İlk defa kekelemiş ve bu kadar çok şaşırmıştı.

"Seks tanrısı mısınız sanki? Bu da ne? O zaman ben de Erosum ve seni okumla vuracağım." Yixing hala sarhoştu ve parmakları bir yayı geriyormuş gibi hareket ediyordu. Oku Yifan'a uzattı ve hedef onun kalbiydi.

"Ne saçmalıyorsun velet. İnsan sarhoş olur da bu kadar dağılabilir mi?" Yifan zayıfça söyledi ve kırılan sesini saklamak için hafifçe gülümsedi.

Yixing kaldırımda uyuya kaldığında Yifan lanet ederek çocuğa yaklaştı ve ağzı açık bir şekilde uyuyan çocuğu izledi. Berbat görünüyordu ancak Yifan yine de onu kucağına ve arabasına almıştı. Ağzını şapırdatan çocuk onu bugün sinir etse bile şaşkınlığa uğrattığı da bilinen bir gerçekti.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tek tek yayımlamak yoruyormuş

Kusmuk.

Yixing'in uyandığında ilk hissettiği şey buydu. Kusmuk kokuyordu. Burnundan soluduğu hava sebebiyle mimikleri buruşurken huzursuzca etrafında döndü. Başını yumuşak yastığa bastırması da bir işe yaramamıştı. Koku çok keskindi, sanki kendi üstüne yapıştırılmış gibi. Gözlerini açmak istememişti ama aniden başına giren ağrı onu bozguna uğratmış, hızla gözlerini açmasına sebep olmuştu. İnledi ve yatakta hafifçe sarsıldı. Ağrı büyümüş, küçülmüş en sonunda dayanabilecek raddeye kendini getirmişti. Şimdi daha iyi olsa da midesi ve başı o kadar da iyi sayılmazdı.

"Bu da n--" Lafını kesen onun etrafında bulunan eşyalar olurken kaşları anlayamamanın verdiği saflıkla çatılmıştı. Burası neresiydi hiç bilmiyordu. Buraya nasıl ve ne zaman getirildiğini bilmediği gibi. Hafızasını yokladı lakin başındaki ağrı buna engel oldu.

Üstüne baktı. Üstündeki tişörtü yoktu, yarı çıplaktı ve yorgan bacaklarının arasına girmişti. Elleri çıplak göğsünde gezindi. O gerçekten neredeydi? Kaçırılmış mıydı? Neden giyinik değildi? Ve en önemlisi, sarhoşken cidden bunu yapmış olabilir miydi?

Yixing yüzünün utançtan ve korkudan kıpkırmızı olduğunu hissetti. Gözleri yanıyordu, alt tarafı içmek istemişti ama bunu beklemiyordu.

"Demek uyandın!" Yixing içeriye doluşan o sevimli sesi duyduğunda yerinden zıpladı ve yorganı çıplak göğsünü kapatmak için kullandı. Gözleri direk kapının önündeki kısa boylu çocuğa bakıyordu. Gülüşü temiz görünebilirdi, hatta yakışıklı da görünebilirdi ancak bu Yixing için bir anlam ifade etmiyordu. Yani, kısmen.

"Ben de seni uyandırmaya gelecektim fakat madem kalktın bana gerek yok. Her neyse, istersen banyoya gir ve sonrasında kahvaltı için aşağıya gel." Kısa boylu çocuk her şeyi hızlıca anlatırken Yixing aptalca sadece izlemekle kalıyordu. Çocuk odanın içindeki banyonun kapısını açıp kendisine istekle çevrildiğinde Yixing alt dudağını ısırdı.

O kimdi?

Burası onun evi mi?

Ve ben onunla mı yaptım?

Yixing sertçe yutkundu. Yatağın içinde küçüldüğünü düşündü. Arkasında hiçbir acı hissetmiyordu. Acaba üstte kendisi mi olmuştu? Bu sorular aklını meşgul ederken yanına gelen yabancı çocuğu fark etmemiş bu yüzden de o burnunun ucunda bitince aklı başından gitmişti. Nefesi kesilerek arkaya kaçmaya çalışırken yanlışlıkla yataktan düşmüş ve kalçası acımasızca sert parkenin hedefi olmuştu. Acı şimdi kalçasındaydı.

"Tanrım iyi misin?" Kısa çocuk korkuyla yataktan inip Yixing'in yanına geldi. Yixing yerde dolu gözlerle yarı çıplak bir şekilde yatıyordu. Kısa boylu çocuktan korksa ve çekinse dahi onun yardımını kabul etmişti. "Korkutacağımı tahmin etmemiştim." Endişe gözlerinde okunuyordu. Yixing, çocuğun kendisiyle ilgilenmesine razıydı.

"Neler oluyor?" Kapının arasından giren üçüncü bir ses odadaki iki çocuğun da oraya bakmasına sebebiyet vermişti. Yixing kapıdaki Wu ailesinin en büyük oğlunu gördüğünde şaşkınlıkla gözlerini büyüttü.

"Yifan." Fısıldadı ancak sesi ona kadar gitmemişti. Yanındaki kırmızı saçlı çocuk duymuştu ama.

"İkinizin yerde ne işi var? Kahvaltıya gelin, on saat bekleyemem." Huysuz sesi iki çocuğun da başını sallaması için yeterliydi. Yifan odadan çıktığında Yixing kendine gelmek için düşüncelerini susturmaya çalıştı. Çünkü düşündükçe aklı farklı çalışıyor ve olmayacak şeyler düşünüyordu.

Lakin neden Yifan buradaydı?

"Sana tişört vereceğim. Birkaç büyük tişörtüm var ayrıca sen de benden büyük değilsin. Ya da sana Yifan'ın tişörtlerinden mi getirsem?" Kısa çocuk odada bir o yana bir bu yana gezerken Yixing ayağa kalkmıştı. Kısa boylu çocuk odadaki dolaptan bir tişört çıkarmıştı. "Bak bu Yifan'ın, büyük ve rahat. Bunu giyebilirsin."

Yixing ona uzatılan tişörtü çocuğun elinden aldı. Burnu artık kusmuk kokusuna alışmış olsa bile o koku etrafta mevcuttu. Kendi tişörtünü bir köşede atılmış şekilde gördüğünde o kokunun nedenini anlamıştı. Kusmuş olmalıydı. Çünkü tişörtünden lekeleri seçebiliyordu. "Sen Yifan'a bakma. İstersen banyoya girebilirsin."

Kısa boylu çocuk, Yixing'e gülümseyip odadan çıkarken hatırlattı. Yixing, kötü hissediyordu. En son hatırladıkları bara gitmesi, barmen ve içeceklerden ibaretti. Ah bir de konuşmalar. Wu Sehun ile ilgili olanlarından. Yixing iç çekerek kapısı açık banyoya girip kapadı. Normalde tanımadığı yerde yapmazdı ancak şimdi kusmuk kokmaktansa banyo yapabilmeyi tercih ediyordu.

Banyosu kısa ve hızlıydı. Tişörtü dışında her şeyini tekrar üstüne geçirirken büyük tişörtü de giyinmişti. Evet, gerçekten büyüktü ancak neyse ki hiçbir yeri görünmüyor ya da yakası aşağıya inip onu rahatsız etmiyordu. Buna sevinebilirdi. Saçlarını kurulamadan banyodan ve odadan çıkıp aşağıdaki sesleri takip etti. Mutfağa girdiğinde onu fark eden yine kısa boylu çocuk olmuştu. Yifan'ın sırtı kendisine dönüktü. Onu görmüyordu ama kısa boylu çocuk bağırdıktan sonra geldiğini elbette anlamıştı.

"Hey, gel buraya otur. Sana çay mı koymalıyım yoksa ayılmak için kahve mi istersin?" Kırmızı saçlı konuşmaya devam etti, Yixing utangaçça ona gösterilen sandalyeye oturdu ve başını eğdi. Kırmızı saçlı çocuğa cevap vermese de o zaten kendi kafasına göre ayarlıyordu. Yixing utanıyordu.

Gerçekten hiçbir şey hatırlamıyor gibi görünüyordu. Bir miktar hatırladığı şeyler vardı. Mesela şu anda kustuğu anı ya da öncesinde Yifan'ın kendisini çıkardığını hatırlamıştı. Ne kadar utanç verici! Umarım Luhan'a söylemez.

Luhan!?

Yixing hatırladığı en yakın arkadaşıyla sertçe yutkundu. Ya haberi olup da kendisine hesap sorarsa? Ne diyecekti? Küçük kardeşine aşık oldum, bana söylediğin mekana gidip onun hakkında bir takım şeyler öğrendim ancak sonrasında sarhoş olup abinin benimle uğraşmasına sebep oldum mu?

Luhan yüzüne tükürmeliydi.

Yixing eğdiği başını kaldırıp en azından ona bakmayı denedi. Denedi, çünkü Yifan'a baktığı an onun kendisini izlediğini görünce bu düşüncesiyle kendisini öldürmek istedi. Onun bakışları sert ama anlamadığı türden rahat görünüyordu. Gözleri Yixing'den ayrılmıyordu fakat Yixing onun gözlerinin aşağıya kayıp üstündeki tişörtü incelediğini görmüştü.

"Al bakalım. Kahve senin için." Kırmızı saçlı çocuk önüne bir kupa kahve bıraktığında Yixing ağzının içinden küçük bir teşekkür mırıldandı. Kimseyle yatmamıştı? Kimse ona dokunmamıştı? Ve o hala bakirdi, değil mi?

"Ben..." Kahvesini yavaş yavaş yudumlarken sessiz olan kahvaltı masasında konuşma ihtiyacı hissetmişti Yixing. Yifan'a bakıyordu fakat o başını kaldırıp kendisine baktığında bir an duraksamıştı. "Özür dilerim. Sıkıntı vermiş olmalıyım." Sözlerinde samimiydi lakin Yifan hala ona dik dik bakıyordu.

"Yifan, o gerçekten çok tatlı." Kırmızı saçlı çocuk kıkırdayarak sessizliği bölerken Yixing utanarak ısınan yanaklarını kontrol altına almaya çalıştı. "Bu arada tanışamadık, değil mi? Ben Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Yixing ona uzatılan eli tutup sıktı. "Zhang Yixing."

"İlk başta fark etmemiştim ama Çinlisin galiba?" Yixing başını salladı. Onay cümlesiyle birlikte bir şeyler aklına gelmişti. Barmen Chanyeol ve Yifan ile arkadaş olması mesela. Yifan ile arkadaş değildi. Chanyeol yanlış anlamıştı ve yanlış anladığı için kendisini alsın diye Yifan gelmişti.

"Bünyen zayıf olmalı. Cidden dün gece onun için çok zorluydu." Baekhyun, Yifan ile alay etti. Küçük dili iki dudağının arasında kısılmıştı. Doğal hissettirdiğini düşünüyordu Yixing.

"Tekrar özür dilerim."

"Her nasılsa." Yifan, Yixing'i geçiştirdi ama gözleri onu dikkatle izliyordu. Çocuk yavaşça kahvesini yudumluyor, Baekhyun olmasa ağzına lokma sokmuyordu. Kahvaltı yalnızca o ikisinin konuşmaları ile geçmişti. Çoğunlukla Baekhyun sorular soruyor Yixing cevaplıyordu.

Çocuk hakkında bir takım şeyler öğrenmişti şimdiden. İstemeden aklına kazınıyordu. Çin'den neden geldiği, ailesinin neden orada olduğu, en yakın arkadaşı -ki bu onun erkek kardeşinden başka kimse değil-.

"Yeter Baekhyun. Bu kadar. Gidelim." Son kelimeyi Yixing'e bakarak söylediğinde yerinden kalktı ve masanın üzerindeki telefonu, arabasının anahtarını ve cüzdanını eline aldı. Yixing, onu kızdırmamak için ona uydu. Kendisiyle yeterince uğraşmışken bir de yavaş hareket etmek istemiyordu.

Yerinden kalktı ve öndeki uzun boylu Wu çocuğunu takip etti. "Biraz daha kalabilirdiniz Yifan. Bu kadar acele niye?" Baekhyun arkalarından huysuzlanarak geliyordu. Yifan kapının önünde ceketini giymeden önce arkaya baktı. Fark etmeden mesafesizce kendisine yaklaşan çocuğu gördüğünde şaşkındı. Çocuğun başı sertçe kendi göğsüne çarpmıştı. Onun ağzından özür mırıldandığını duydu ancak görebildiği tek şey ıslak saçlardı. Onun saçları hala ıslak duruyordu. Göz devirdi ve ceketini çocuğa uzattı.

"Saçların ıslak." Gelişigüzel bir açıklama yaptı ve Baekhyun'a cevap vermeden kapıyı açıp çıktı. Yixing elindeki cekete bakıyordu. Yifan kapıyı çarpması onu kendine getirmişti. Minnetle ceketi üstüne giydi, Baekhyun onun yerine kapıyı açtı ve gitmeden önce ona sarıldı.

Bu samimiyet Yixing'i şaşırtsa bile ona karşılık verdi. "Tekrar gel Yixing. Seninle uzun uzun konuşmak istiyorum." Yixing ağzını açamadan gürültülü korna sesi aralarına girerken o, Baekhyun'un Yifan'a küfür ettiğini duydu ancak ona yalnızca gülümsedi ve çekinerek Yifan'ın arabasına yürüdü. Arka koltuğa geçmek istemişti lakin Yifan arka kapıları kilitlemişti. Yixing, gerçekten büyük oğlandan utanıyordu ama yolcu koltuğunun bulunduğu cama yaklaştı. Yine ağzını açamadan Yifan konuşmuştu.

"Öne otur. Uğraşamam açmakla." Yixing açmanın bu kadar zor olmadığına bahse girse bile yine de Yifan'ın yanındaki yolcu koltuğuna oturdu. Yifan, Yixing'in dışarıdan fark etmediği evden uzaklaşırken sessizdi. Aslında yol boyunca da sessizdi. Ne bir radyo sesi ne de bir müzik sesi vardı. Yixing nefes sesleri dışında hiçbir ses duyamıyordu.

Yifan'ın kendisini nereye götürdüğünü bilmiyordu. Ama evine giden yoldan çıkıp kendi evlerine giden yola girdiğinde Yixing fark etmişti. Açıkçası gergindi çünkü Yifan büyük ihtimalle Luhan'a neler olduğunu söyleyecekti ve Yixing ağzını açıp kendini bile savunamayacaktı. Midesi korkuyla tekrar kasılmışken Yifan'a baktı. Yola odaklı olması gerekirken boş sokağa sürerken kendisini izliyordu. Eve çok az kalmıştı ve Yixing korkmaya devam ediyordu.

"Yifan-ssi..." Yixing onun kaş çattığını gördüğünde sinirlendiğini düşündü. Kendisine çok kötü bakıyordu.

"Evet?" Yifan onun gerildiğini anlamıştı.

"Şey... Acaba... Imm..." Yixing iki kelimeyi bir araya getiremezken başını utançla eğmişti. Yifan'ın gülüşü silikti ancak bunun için endişe etmesine de lüzum yoktu. O kendisine bakmıyordu.

"Endişelenme. Kimseye söylemeyeceğim. Ancak bir şartla." Yifan evine giden son sokaktan döndü. Luhan'ın ve Sehun'un evde olduğunu biliyordu. Çocuğun derdinin de ne olduğunu biliyordu. Yixing başını kaldırıp yolu izleyen sarışına baktı.

"N-Ne?"

"Duyduğun gibi. Dün gece seninle uğraşmak gerçekten çok zordu ve bence bunu hak ediyorum. Ben orada olduğum için şanslıydın."

"Teşekkür ederim." Yixing utangaçça mırıldandı.

"Geldik. İlk sen git, bu arada," Yifan arabayı evin garajında durdurdu. Eli pantolonunun cebine hızla gitti ve Yixing'in telefonunu çıkararak ona uzattı. "dün Luhan seni merak ederek aradı ancak cevaplamadım. Bu yüzden buradasın. Hadi."

Yixing, telefonunu eline alıp daha fazla konuşamadan aradan indi. Yifan'ın kendisinden ne isteyeceğini bilmiyordu fakat şimdi olanları düşününce cidden ona borçlandığını anlıyordu. Seri adımlarla eve yürüdü ve zili çaldı. Hizmetli kadın kendisini tanıyarak gülümsedi ve onu içeriye aldı.

"Ben Bay Luhan'ı çağıracağım lütfen siz de salona geçin." Yixing kadına başını salladı ve telefonunu kontrol ederek salona geçti. Telefondaki aramaların hepsi Luhan'a aitti. Mesajlara baktı. Dün Luhan, kendisine gelip evde onu bulamadığından merak ederek aramış ve mesaj atmıştı. Yixing kendini kötü hissetti ayrıca suçlu da.

O, en yakın arkadaşının kardeşine aşık olmuş ve ağzından laf alarak kardeşinin takıldığı bara gitmişti. Bu durumda Yixing baya suçlu görünüyordu.

"Bay Zhang?" Hizmetli kadın kendisine seslendiğinde Yixing başını kaldırıp kadına baktı. "Bay Wu, banyoda. Birazdan geleceğini söyledi. Sizi odasına çıkarmamı rica etti."

Yixing kadına minnet etti ancak ona kendi başına odaya çıkabileceğini söyledi. Kadın ikna olup başka bir koridora girerken Yixing merdivenlere yöneliyordu ama dış kapının sesi kulağına dolarken duraksamıştı. Yifan, gelmişti. Kendisine bir şeyler söyleyeceğini düşünüyordu. Belki o dediği bir şey hakkındaydı ancak Yifan onu görmezden gelip önünden geçerek merdivenleri çıkmıştı. Yixing, şaşkındı ama aslında umurunda da değildi.

Hızla o da merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı ve Luhan'ın odasını bulmaya çalıştı. Birkaç kere gelse bile hala ev onun için büyüktü.

"Yixing?" İsmini seslenen bir diğer kişiye döndüğünde Yixing şaşkındı. Sehun'un evde olabileceğini tahmin etmezdi ancak kabul edersek onu şaşırtan evde olması değil, onunla konuşmasıydı.

"Sehun-ah." Sesi canlı ve gür çıkıyordu. Mahmurluk yoktu ya da dün gece sarhoş olmanın getirdiği o sersemliği de yoktu.

"Luhan'ı görmeye mi geldin?" Sehun, Yixing'in kendisini izleyen gözleriyle ukalaca gülerken söyledi. Arka bahçedeki havuza gireceği için üstü çıplaktı, omzundaki havlu biraz kapatsa dahi beyaz ve pürüzsüz teni parlıyordu. Yixing sertçe yutkundu ve gözlerini kaçırdı.

"Evet." Diyebilmişti yalnızca. Yanakları kızarmıştı. Wu Sehun'un yarı çıplak olması midesinin tekrar bulanmasına hatta dilinin ve damağının kurumasına sebebiyet vermişti. Alışagelmedik bir his vücudunda geziyordu. Wu Sehun cidden etkileyiciydi, ve Yixing ondan etkileniyordu.

"Güzel." Sehun gözleri hilal şeklini alacak şekilde gülümsedi ve kendinden kısa çocuğu izledi. Fena değil. İlk başta düşündüğü gibiydi. "Baksana Yixing, ne diyeceğim?" Kendisi için fena olmayan bu çocuğu biraz kullansa mıydı? "Yarın arkadaşım evinde parti veriyor. Sen de gelmek ister misin? Benim davetlim olarak? Hm?"

Kapısının önünden geçerek Yixing'e yaklaşmıştı. Ona yukarıdan bakıyordu. Yixing'in kendisine bakmasını istediğinden parmakları kısa çocuğun çenesine sarılmış ve oradan tutup yukarıya kaldırmıştı.

Yixing kalbinin yerinden çıkacağına emindi, öyle ki kalbini artık fazla hızlı atmaktan hissedemiyordu. Sehun'un ona dokunmasıyla hareketleri sınırlı kalmış, neredeyse nefes almayı unutmuştu. Onun gözlerine baktığında bu devam etmişti. Onun kalbinin sesini duyacağından endişeleniyordu.

"Gelecek misin?" Yixing ne cevap vereceğini bilemiyordu. Sehun gerçekten ona soruyor muydu? Bu hayal falan mıydı? O hala Baekhyun denen çocuğun evinde uyuyor olabilirdi!

"B-Ben b-bilmem." Heyecandan beyni pelte olmuştu.

"Seni görmeyi isterim Yixing. Seninle daha fazla takılmak da isterim." Sehun'un eli Yixing'in çenesinden yanağına uzanmış ve okşamıştı. Yixing gözlerini kapamamak için kendini sıkıyordu. Birinin hele de Luhan'ın onu görebilme ihtimali aklına gelmiyordu.

"T-Tamam." Sürekli kekelediği için içinden kendine kızıyordu. Neden tek kelime edemiyordu?

"Harika. Telefonun?" Sehun, Yixing'in elindeki telefonu alıp izinsizce telefona numarasına girerken Yixing karşı bile çıkmıyordu. Wu Sehun tarafından büyülenmişti. "Bu benim numaram. Bana mesaj at. Sana yeri söyleyeceğim. Ayrıca Yixing," Yixing hala kendinden küçük çocuğun ona isimle hitap etmesine takmıyordu. Sehun giderken durdu ve kendisine baktı. "Bunu Luhan'a söyleme. Eminim eğlenmemize izin vermeyecektir."

Yixing başını salladı fakat Luhan'dan saklayacağı sırlar arttıkça kendini kötü hissetmeye de devam ediyordu. Bu his Wu Sehun ona gülümseyip beynini ve kalbini kontrol altına alana kadar sürmüştü. Aklında hiçbir şey yoktu. Ne Luhan, ne dün gece barmenin tekinden öğrendikleri.

O Wu Sehun'a delicesine aşık olmuştu.

"Güzel tişört ve ceket Yixing."


	4. Chapter 4

Yixing, çok kararsızdı ayrıca fazlasıyla hayal ürünü olduğunu düşünüyordu. O Wu Sehun ile konuşuyordu öyle değil mi? Gerçi Wu Sehun mesajlarına çok, fazlasıyla çok kısa yanıtlar veriyor olsa bile en azından kendisiyle iletişime geçiyordu ve bir gece geçene kadar Yixing, Sehun'dan kendisine 'güzelsin, tatlısın' kelimelerini kazanarak kalbinin ritimlerini çoktan bozdurmuştu. Okuldan sonra eve gelmişti ve yanında Luhan'da vardı. Şu an kararsız olmasının sebebi de burada ortaya çıkıyordu; o Luhan'ın arkasından iş çeviriyormuş gibi olup Sehun'un söylediği o partiye gitmemeli miydi yoksa Luhan'ı atlatıp o partiye gitmeli miydi?

Artı ve eksi yönlerini tartışmayı düşündü. Luhan'ın yanında kalırsa kazanabileceği tek şey, vicdanıydı, bir de Luhan'ın güveniydi. Ama ya gittiğinden Luhan'ın haberi olmazsa? İşte, şeytani tarafı ona fısıldadığında Yixing bunun cennete gitmekten daha zor olduğunu düşündü. Ama Yixing cennete gidemeyeceğini biliyordu, artı olarak Wu Sehun, Luhan evindeki mutfağını kullanmak için gittiğinde gelen mesaj ona bunu doğrulatmıştı. Eğer Luhan, Yixing'in şu halini görseydi, onun gözlerine bir perde indiğini düşünebilirdi. Ancak Luhan'ın hiçbir şeyden haberi yoktu, tamamen hiçbir şeyden.

''Xingxing, evinde hiçbir şey kalmamış. Bir ara birlikte alışverişe gidebiliriz?'' Luhan mutfaktan kalan son kola şişesiyle geldiğinde koltukta oturup boşluğu izleyerek duran arkadaşına seslendi. Yixing, titreyerek kendine geldi ve Luhan'a baktı. Neyden bahsettiğini kaçırmıştı lakin başını salladı.

''O-Olabilir.''

''Yo, sen iyi misin?'' Luhan, biraz alaya alarak Yixing'e durumunu sordu. Son zamanlarda onun değişen tavırları elbette en yakın arkadaşı tarafından fark ediliyordu bu yüzden Luhan, bir şeylerden şüphelenmeli miydi emin değildi fakat Yixing'in iyi olmasını istediğini biliyordu.

''Evet, tabi ki iyiyim. Nasıl kötü olabilirim ki?'' Yixing gülümsemeye çalıştı, elinde titreyen telefonu ona bir şey hatırlatmak istermiş gibiydi. ''Aslında Lu, kendimi biraz kötü hissediyorum.'' Bu Yixing'in dilinde açıkça 'yalnız kalmak istiyorum'du ve Luhan, uzun zamandır -Yixing'in dilini çözecek kadar- onun en yakın arkadaşıydı.

''Ah, pekala. İyi olacak mısın Yixing? İstersen doktora gidebiliriz?'' Yixing ısrarla başını salladı. Yüzünü buruşturdu ve Luhan'ın onun oyununa kanmasını bekledi. Bu iyi görünüyordu çünkü Luhan gerçekten onun hasta olduğuna ikna olmuş gibi bakıyordu. Endişe yüzündeydi ve Yixing bir pislik dahi olduğunu düşünmüştü. Şu an her şeyi ona söylemeli miydi? Belki Luhan onu anlayabilir ve Sehun'un dediği gibi eğlencelerini mahvetmeye çalışmazdı? ''O zaman bugün seni yalnız bırakıyorum. İyice dinlen. Ödev konusunda tasalanma, nasılsa çoğunlukla beraberiz.'' Luhan, koltuğun üzerindeki ceketini aldı ve giyinip gitmeden önce Yixing'e eğilerek onun alnından öptü. Tatlı ve arkadaşı için ne kadar endişe dolu olduğunu gösteren bir öpücüktü. Yixing küçüldüğünü hissetti. Luhan kapıyı açıp giderken arkasından bile bakamamıştı.

Gidip gitmemeyi tekrar düşündü. Dün akşam neyse ki Luhan ona çok soru sormamış, sadece kendisi hakkında endişelendiğini söylemişti. Yixing ona eve geç geldiğini, telefonunun kapandığını, uyuduğu için aramalarına dönmediğini eklemişti. Sehun'un dünkü laf attığı ceket ve tişörtü ise görmezden gelmişti -belki de gerçekten görmemişti? Yixing bilmiyordu fakat dün olaysız geçmesine sevinmişti.

Telefonu bir kez daha titredi ve Yixing'in aklının dağılması için yeterli bir kuvvetti. Başını eğdi ve mesaja baktı. ''Geliyor musun :)'' İstemsizce bir gülüşün dudaklarını kaplamasını izledi. Karnı kasılmış, parmak uçlarına kadar kan onun damarlarında akmıştı, hızlı ve nefes kesiciydi. Sehun onu böyle hissettirmeye devam edecekse bu çok zor olacaktı. Onun yanında nasıl soğukkanlı olabilirdi ki?

Ona onay cümlesini yazıp gönderdikten sonra telefonunu koltuğa bırakarak odasına gitmiş ve dolabından dün gece ayarladığı kıyafetleri çıkarmıştı. Bir partiydi, bir üniversite partisiydi, -büyük ihtimalle IQ seviyesi 5 yaşındaki çocukları geçmeyen gençlerin birlikte olup eğlendikleri sıradan partilerdendi- bu yüzden Yixing sadeydi ancak bu onun plan yapmayacağı, hoş görünmek istemediği anlamına gelmiyordu. Banyoya girmeden üstündekileri değiştirdi, dar siyah pantolonu bacağından geçirmesi kolay olmamıştı lakin sonunda ulaşılan o güzellik -bu Yixing'e göreydi tabi- paha biçilemez derecede iyiydi.

Chanyeol -barmen- ile konuşmasını birebir hatırlıyordu. Yixing, kendi gözleriyle görmüş olmasa Wu Sehun'un öyle biri olabileceğine ihtimal vermezdi ama o, tam olarak öyle çocuklardandı. Yixing ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Kafasının karışmasının bir diğer sebebi bu olabilir miydi? Chanyeol, Sehun'un kimse için uğraşmadığını söylemişti, lakin kendisi Sehun'un kollarına gitmemişti. Kendisiyle konuşan Sehundu. Bu onu diğerlerinden farklı yapar mıydı? O Tao denen çocuk kadar güzel miydi?

Yixing aynada kendisine baktı. Kısa boyu ve beyaz teniyle oluru yok gibi görünüyordu. O çocuğun yüz ifadeleri, vücudu, hal ve hareketleri bile Yixing'i sollardı. Ancak Sehun ona aşık değildi? En azından Chanyeol'ün dediklerinden bunu kavrıyordu Yixing? Luhan'dan sonra eve gelip yatağına uzandığında tıpkı şimdiki gibi bunları düşünüp durmuştu. O, Wu Sehun ile takılabilir miydi?

Wu Sehun istedikten sonra evet, o onunla takılabilirdi.

Aynaya bakmaktan vazgeçip sakin olmak için içinden saydı. Hiçbir şey unutmadığına emin olduktan sonra aşağıya indi ve koltukta bıraktığı telefonunu cebine koydu. Adres aklındaydı, nasıl unutabilirdi ki? Dünden beri aynı mesajları okuyup durmuştu. Hastalıklı bir platonik gibi duruyordu ve Yixing, düşününce emin olmuştu ki eğer bu hallerini ve düşündüklerini Luhan'a söylemiş olsaydı o, kendisinin gerçekten hastalıklı olabileceğini söylerdi. Başını iki yana salladı. Bu gece en yakın arkadaşını düşünmek istemiyordu. Yoksa hemen, şu dakikada vazgeçmekten korkuyordu.

Evden çıktığında saat kararmıştı, saat 10'a geliyordu. Yixing bu partilere gitmezdi, gittiğinde de yanında Luhan olurdu. Çekemeyeceğinden ya da ona göre ortamlar olmayacağından değildi, bu biraz alışkınlık biraz da Luhan'ın savunmasıydı. Luhan'a göre bu partiler, hiç güvenilir ve eğlenceli değildi. Yixing, Sehun'un ne demek istediğini anlıyordu.

Yürümek yerinde geçen yaptığı gibi bir taksiye bindi ve önceki gibi huzursuz olmayacağı bir şoför onun içini rahatlatmıştı. Adresi söyledi ve yolculuğu onun kendi kendini düşünmekten oluşan karın ağrısıyla gerçekleşti. Bara gittiği gibi uzun bir yolculuk değildi, o kadar kısa sürmüştü ki Yixing birden afalladı. Hazır değilmiş gibi hissediyordu. Sehun oradaydı ve ne yapacaktı? Ama şoför yoluna bakmak ve parasını almak isterken başka çaresi yoktu. Parayı ödedi, arabadan indi ve büyük evin gürültülü bir müzikle sokağı neşelendirmesini dinledi. Zenginler hep böyle miydi?

Yixing geniş bahçenin ön kapısından içeriye girdi. Ön bahçede de insanlar olmasına rağmen emindi ve görebiliyordu ki arka bahçe daha kalabalıktı. Böyle partiler elbette kalabalık olmalıydı, bedava içki, oynaşmak için en iyi, uygun bir zaman başka ne zaman olabilirdi ki? Yixing, aceleyle içeriye girdi. Evdeki insan sayısı daha fazlaydı ve Yixing, eve girerken üzerine öpüşerek gelen iki kızdan kaçmak için hızlı hareket etmek zorunda kalmıştı. Gülümsedi, açıkçası dışarıdan böyle davranmaları komik görünüyordu.

İlgisi Sehun'a kaydı, gözleri onu bulana kadar aradı. Onu evin köşesinde birkaç arkadaşıyla otururken gördüğünde gülümsemesi büyüdü. İlk başta kendisini fark etmemişti, yanında Tao denen çocuk olmasına rağmen arkadaşlarının anlattığı şeye gülen Sehun onun aklını başından alıyordu. Ama Sehun onu fark etmişti. Birkaç dakika sonra, o aptalca ayakta dikilirken kendisine doğru bakmış ve gözleri mümkünmüş gibi biraz daha parlamıştı. Pembe dudaklarını, minik diliyle ıslamasını izlemişti Yixing, o kendisini süzdüğü süre boyunca. Sertçe yutkundu ve onun yerinden kalkıp arkadaşları ona ne olduğunu sorduğu halde cevap vermeyerek yanına gelişine baktı.

Biri onu arkadan itene kadar yürümeye niyeti yok gibiydi. Wu Sehun, ona uzaktan can alıcı bir gülüş daha atıp ortada onu bulana kadar yürüdü. Yixing, başını biraz yukarıya kaldırmıştı. Birkaç kişi ve Sehun'un arkadaşları kesinlikle onları izliyordu. Bu kadar göz onu germişti, fakat bunu gelirken neyse ki düşünebilmişti. Oldukça sakin kalmaya kendini zorladı. Doğal bir olaymış gibi bakmak istiyordu.

''Selam.'' Wu Sehun ona selam verdiğinde Yixing, tebessüm etti. Yanağındaki gamzeyi belli edecek derecede büyük ve sevimliydi. Sehun, onu kendisine çekerek kolunu omzuna attı. Büyük olması hala umurunda değildi. Gelmesi hoşuna gitmişti. ''Yakın olmamda sorun var mı? Burası çok dar ve seni korumak istiyorum.'' Yixing, kulağının hemen arkasına çarpan nefes ile kızardı. Kendisi nefesini tutmuş ve birden Wu Sehun onu kendisine çektiğinden dolayı elleri onun tişörtünün uçlarına asılmıştı. Sertçe tutuyordu ve bırakmaya da niyeti yoktu.

Sehun onu yürüterek arkadaşlarının bulunduğu yere getirdi. Herkes onun tam gözlerine bakıyordu ve Yixing o an çok fazla kırmızı olmamayı umut etti. Birkaç kişinin yüzünden merak okunuyor olsa bile umursamaz olan da vardı. Yixing, ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. ''Çocuklar bu Yixing. Merhaba deyin.'' Sehun rahat bir şekilde eski yerine oturdu ve Yixing'i yanında çekmek için elinden tuttu. Yixing oturduğunda bakan herkes kendisine gülüyordu.

''Selam bebeğim,'' Biri Yixing'e yaklaştığında Sehun ağzının içinden kaba bir ses çıkardı ve onu omzundan itip Yixing'den uzaklaştırdı. Yixing, şaşırmıştı; çocuk çok samimi davranmıştı, Sehun fazla sinirli görünüyordu ve kendisini savunmuştu. Vay canına! Bir gün daha ne kadar mükemmel olabilirdi, Yixing için?

''Siktir git Jongin!'' Esmer çocuk, Sehun'un bakışlarından etkilenmeyerek Yixing'e göz kırptıktan sonra eski oturduğu yere kaydı. Yixing, o çocuğa fazla bakmamaya çalıştı. Bazıları sadece başını sallayıp önüne dönmüştü, bazıları ciddi anlamda tanışmıştı. Ve Tao.

Yixing, onu hangisine koyabileceğini bilmiyordu. Dik dik kendisine bakan, şiddetle burada olduğu için rahatsız olduğunu gösterebilen, ancak kendisiyle tanışma girişiminde bulunmayan birini hangisine koyabilirdi ki?

''Eğleniyor musun?'' Yixing açıkçası hiçbir şey yapmıyordu. Sehun oturmuş, onunla konuşan arkadaşlarıyla eğlenebiliyordu. Yixing ise etrafına bakıp onu delici gözleriyle izleyen çocuktan bakışlarını kaçırıyordu. Huzurlu hissettiği zamanlarda Sehun omzuna sarılı kolunu kendine çekip Yixing'in başını kendi göğsüne düşürüyordu. Bu çok harikaydı. Yixing, kalbinin hala yerinde olup olmadığını bilmek istiyordu. Artık hissedemiyordu bile.

Yixing soru için yalnızca başını salladı. Sehun eğilerek ona elindeki alkol olan bardağı uzatmıştı. Gözleri onu izliyordu. Yixing biraz tereddüt etmişti ancak iki gün önce tecrübesine bakılırsa aslında içmek konusunda o kadar kötü sayılmazdı. Kötü olduğu tek şey, midesindekileri orada tutmak ve aynı şekilde zihnini. Geriye kalanları görürsek iyiydi. Ve barmenin ona verdiği gibi Sehun da ona bira vermişti. Tattı, yüzünü buruşturmamak için denedi ve başardı da. Alt dudağı bu işten zevk alıyormuş gibi kıvrılırken Wu Sehun'un ona güldüğünü gördüğünde yine canlı bir gülümseme verdi.

''Beğendin mi?'' Wu Sehun'a olumlu yanıt veremeden o çoktan önlerindeki masadan tekila bardağına konulmuş içkiyi uzatmıştı. Yixing, gergin görünmek istemiyordu fakat birkaç saniyeliğine gözlerinden bütün duygular akıp gitmişti; biliyordu çünkü Tao ile kesişen gözleri bunu ona inandırmıştı. ''O zaman bu daha çok hoşuna gidecek. İnan bana.''

Yixing kısa bir göz ucuyla etrafına baktı. Tao ve bir iki kişi onlara bakıyorken bu içeceği reddetmek kendisi için zor olacaktı. Kaldı ki o bu içeceği Wu Sehun uzattığı içinde reddetmezdi. Bardağı kavradı, daha önce hiç içmemişti fakat bu işin nasıl yapılacağını iyi biliyordu. Biradan daha ağır olacağını düşünüyordu.

Sehun şahin edasıyla gözlerini üzerinde tutarken Yixing gelen bir cesaretle bardağı başına dikmiş ve bu kez yüzünü buruşturmadan edememişti. Ancak bu o kadar takıldığı nokta değildi. Biradan sonra tekila içmek tamamen delilikti. Boğazını yakan içkiye tepki olarak biraz ses çıkardı lakin müzik dolu evde hemen yutulmuştu.

''Vay canına çok iyisin Yixing.'' Sehun, sol elini kaldırıp parmaklarıyla yanındaki çocuğun alnına düşen saçları ayırmaya çalışırken Yixing kaskatı bir şekilde ona bakıyordu. Sehun, çocuğun elindeki bardağı alıp masaya koymuşken bir diğer eli ona hala temas halindeydi. Aslında oldukça eğleniyordu. Yixing'in ona hiçbir şekilde laf etmemesi, her dediğine evet demesi, kendini buraya aitmiş gibi hissettirmeye çalışması onu eğlendiriyordu işte.

Wu Sehun tamamıyla bir pezevenk olabilirdi.

Geceye yaklaşan saatler Sehun'un Yixing'i içirmesi ve ona gülümseyerek ya da dokunarak etkisi altına almasıyla devam etmişti. Yixing'in kesinlikle kafası güzeldi ve şu saatten sonra dünya umurunda değildi. Gözleri Wu Sehun dışında kimseyi görmüyordu. Ahlaksız düşüncelerinin bu noktada onu işgal etmesi onu güldürüyordu. Aslında bu bir refleks olabilirdi. Acaba Wu Sehun'un dudaklarının tadı nasıldı?

Yixing içinde bunun isteğiyle dolup taşmıştı. Lakin Wu Sehun ona izin vermezdi. Henüz değil.

Onu herkesin dans ettiği salonun ortasına çekerken Yixing yalpalamamak için zor duruyordu. Neyse ki Sehun onun beline kolunu dolayıp onu yürütüyordu çünkü Yixing onu bıraktığı an düşeceğinden emindi. Gürültülü müzik kulağına gelse bile hareket etmesini sağlayan en önemli etken kesinlikle Sehundu.

Kulağının arkasındaki nefes, ona sürtünen beden Yixing'e nasıl bu kadar çabuk bu noktaya gelebildiğini düşündürüyordu ama umursadığı yoktu. Oldukça hoşuna gidiyordu ve o an için Luhan ya da herhangi bir şey aklında yoktu. Ancak emindi ki Luhan onu kardeşiyle bu şekilde görse kesin olarak arkadaşlığını bitirirdi.

Yixing, sarhoşken dans etmekten bu kadar çekinmediğini anladı çünkü hızla kendini Sehun'dan ayırıp ortada çılgınca dans ederken insanlar bir tarafında bile değildi. Karşıdaki Sehun ona gülüyordu ve gözlerini ayırmadan yalnızca kendisine bakıyordu. Fakat bunun da sonu vardı, Wu Sehun kendisini yakalayıp çekerken Yixing minik bir çığlık atıp onun göğsüne yaslanmıştı. Bu harika hissettiriyordu.

Şimdi iş biraz daha ahlaksız bir boyuta ulaşmıştı. Yixing bunun farkındaydı, açıkçası herkes farkındaydı. Sehun eğilerek onun boynunu burnuyla üzerinden gittiğinde Yixing farkında olmadan boynunu ona açmıştı. Bu apaçık bir davetti ve Wu Sehun asla duracak biri değildi.

Belini saran kollar onu yürütmeye çalışırken Yixing nereye gittiklerinden emin değildi lakin salondan çıktıklarını anlamıştı. Kollarını onun boynuna dolarken zihninde çakan cümleler midesine takla attırmışa benziyordu.

'Sehun, tek gecelik ilişkilerin adamı.'

'Wu Sehun hayatına asla birilerini sokmaz'

'Eğer iyiysen Wu Sehun seni yanında tutar, kötüysen sana tekmeyi basar.'

Başı dönmeye başlamışken Sehun'un onun boynunu emmesiyle sanki gerçeklik bir anda gözlerinin önüne düşüvermişti. Wu Sehun onu altına almak istiyordu. Yixing, Sehun'u arzuluyordu lakin onun unutacağı biri olmak istemiyordu. Hiçbir şey bilmeyen bir salak değildi o. Hiçbir deneyimi olmayan bir salaktı sadece.

Boynundaki kollar aşağıya inip onun göğsünü bulmuş ve ittirmeye çalışmıştı. Sehun gitmemiş aksine bunun hoşuna gittiğini düşünerek devam etmeye çalışmıştı. Yixing nasıl kurtulacaktı? Onu istemiyor değildi, onu istiyordu. Tanrı aşkına onu gerçekten istiyordu ama bu şekilde değil. Sonun ne olacağını bile bile değildi.

Sehun'un bacak arasına girmesi ve kendisini bastırmasıyla daha fazla dayanamadı Yixing. Acilen kurtulmalıydı yoksa Sehun onun ne kadar beceriksiz biri olduğunu anlayacaktı. Ama takdirde iterse de onun bu işi bilmediğini, istemediğini düşünerek onu küçük düşürecek ve yüzünü dahi bakmayacaktı.

Bir kez daha itmeyi denedi, o kadar güçlü değildi ve sarhoş olduğu için tüm gücünü kaybetmiş gibi hissederken şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Wu Sehun üzerinden çekilmişti. Ne zaman kapadığını bilmediği gözlerini açmış ve karşısındaki çocuğa bakmıştı. Sinirli görünüyordu ancak kendisine değildi.

''Kris!'' Sehun yüksek sese rağmen resmen kükremişti. Abisini itmeye çalıştı fakat gücü hafife alınmazdı. ''Bu ne sikim? Rahat bırak beni.'' Sürekli onu itmeye çalışıyorken Yifan elini çekmiş fakat bu sefer de duvara yapışmış Yixing'in bileğinden kavrayıp kendine çekmişti. Sehun'un sesini duyup bakan insanlar ve kısılan müzik büyük bir dedikodu malzemesi hissi veriyordu.

''Gel buraya.'' Yifan, Sehun'a cevap vermeden Yixing'i bileğinden tutarak çekiştirirken küçük kardeş sinirlenmiş ve o ikisini durdurmuştu.

''Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun? Ne haltıma işimi bölebilirsin!?'' Etraftaki insanlar fısıltıyla önlerindeki malzemeyi izlerken Yixing neler olduğu hakkında en ufak bir bilgisi bile yoktu ancak gözleri az ileride Baekhyun denen çocuğu gördüğünde işin ciddi olduğunu anlamıştı. Ama beyni gerçekten pelteydi.

''Bırak Sehun. Bu çocuğa dokunamazsın.''

''Sen kimsin de dokunacağım insanlara karışıyorsun? Bırak onu. Git kendine başka bir delik bul.''

Kalp kırıklığı. Yixing'in bu sözlerden sonra söyleyecek sözü olmalı mıydı? Wu Sehun onu becerecek biri olarak görüyordu sadece. Ne kadar acıydı! Ama daha acı olanı da aşık olduğu kişi Wu Sehun'du ve yine de ona gitmek istiyordu. Bu ne halttı böyle?

''Bulmayacağım Sehun ve sen,'' Yifan kaşlarını çattı ve ona karşı gelen kardeşi bile olsa korkusuzca bir adım attı. ''Benim olana asla dokunma.''


	5. Chapter 5

Yixing için her şey çok hızlı gerçekleşmişti. Ciddi anlamda şu an elinde bir kupa kahveyle yine aynı kişinin mutfağında zihninin açılmasını bekleyerek geçirdiğine inanamıyordu. Partiden en büyük oğul ile çıkarıldığından bu yana hiç ağzını açmamıştı ama açsa bir dolu konuşacak şeyi vardı. Neler olup bittiğini bilmiyordu. En büyük Wu oğlunun nerede olduğunu bile bilmiyordu. O üçü birlikte Baekhyun'un evine geldiklerinde kendisi bir yere gitmişti. Baekhyun ise Yixing'e yine tatlı bir güler yüzlülükle ona kahve yapıp vermişti.

''Şimdi daha iyi misin?'' Yixing gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve ellerini çenesine koyup onu izleyen çocuğa baktı. Kahvenin yarısını içmişti, midesi biraz bulansa da idare ederdi bu yüzden usulca başını salladı. Açıkçası biraz üşüdüğünü ve yorgun olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ama yabancı bir kimseden bunlar için bir şey isteyemeyecek kadar utangaçtı.

''Aslında senin için çok endişelendim.'' Yixing şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve onu izlemeye devam eden çocuğun duygu dolu yoğun kahvelerine baktı. ''Özür dilerim ancak Yifan'ı çağıran bendim. Ben de o partideydim.'' Baekhyun gergince gülümsedi çünkü çocuğun buna kızıp kızmayacağını bilemiyordu.

''N-Ne? Neden?'' Yixing bu çocuğun neden işin içine Yifan'ı davet ettiğini anlamıyordu. Tanrı aşkına neden hiçbir haltı anlamıyordu? Yifan'ın aslında gelip kendini Sehun'dan kurtarmasına minnettardı çünkü bakireliğini bu şekilde vermek istememişti. İstiyordu, gerçekten istiyordu ama bırakılma korkusu öyle büyüktü ki aşık olduğu insandan da korkutuyordu kendisini.

''Bak Yixing, neler düşünüyorsun bilmiyorum ama senin iyi olduğuna inanıyorum. Lakin bu ortamlar ve Wu Sehun sana göre değil.'' Baekhyun şimdi tatlılıktan uzaktı, samimiyet sesine yansıyordu fakat yüzü ve mimikleri işin ciddiyetini gösteriyordu. ''Seni orada ilk gördüğüm an Yifan'ı aradım çünkü buna ihtiyacın olduğunu hissettim.''

''Hala anlamıyorum ama.''

''Belli ki bu tür ortamlarda bulunmak istiyorsun Yixing, eğer istiyorsan seni engelleyemem fakat buralar senin gibi çocukların takılabileceği yerler değil. Wu Sehun senin taşıyabileceğin bir erkek değil. O taşınabilir bile değil. Açıkçası bana kızdığını düşün—''

''O tür ortamlarda olmak istemiyorum. Beni tamamen yanlış anlamışsın Baekhyun-ssi.'' Yixing, karşısındaki adama kaşlarını çatmış bakarken kendini açıklama gereği duymuştu. Yixing oldukça sabırlı ve iyimser biri olabilirdi fakat karşısındaki adam onun istediklerini tamamen yanlış anlayıp kendince kahramanlık yapmıştı. Bir şekilde Yifan'ı çağırıp Yixing'in kendisini kurtarmış olabilirdi fakat bu hayatına müdahale etmediği anlamına gelmiyordu. ''Lütfen bundan sonra hayatıma müdahale etme.'' Yixing'in cümlesi kesin ve istediğini almak istercesine akıcıydı.

''Kızdığını görebiliyorum Yixing ama keşke sen de benim gördüklerimi görebilseydin.'' Yixing kaşlarını daha da çatmışken Baekhyun devam etti. ''Orada Sehun sana dokunurken oldukça rahatsız görünüyordun. Seni öpmeye ya da dokunmaya çalışırken bile değil, eve girdiğin ilk andan beri kendini kasışını seni tanımayan bir insan bile görebilirdi. Kendimi affettirmeye çalışmıyorum lakin yaptığım şeyin doğru olduğunu düşünüyorum Yixing.''

Yixing söylenilenleri hazmetmeye çalışırken Baekhyun konuşmakta kararlıydı.

''Bu işlerde acemi olduğunda fark ediliyor. Belli ki Sehun seninle dalga geçmek istemiş.''

''Onu ne kadar tanıyorsun ki?'' Yixing'in sesi yüksek çıkmıştı, bir an için bu sebeple özür dilemek geçse de içinden o kadar takmamayı düşündü.

''Senin tanıdığından daha fazla. Ve evet, o ortamları da senin bildiğinden daha fazla biliyorum.'' Yixing'in bundan sonra söyleyecek sözü kalmamıştı. Elinde yarı duran ve soğumuş kahveye bakarken düşünceliydi. Hala başı ağrıyordu ve sarhoşluk üzerinden yüzde yüz atılmış değildi. Bu yüzden kafasının içindeki sesleri duyabiliyordu. İşin kötü tarafı bu sesler sarhoş olmadığında da onu rahat bırakmıyordu.

'Sehun, tek gecelik ilişkilerin adamı.'

'Wu Sehun hayatına asla birilerini sokmaz'

'Eğer iyiysen Wu Sehun seni yanında tutar, kötüysen sana tekmeyi basar.'

Bunlar kafasında hep dolaşan cümlelerdi. Sürekli içindeki ses bu cümleleri tekrarlıyordu, şimdi ise daha yenileri de eklenmişti.

'Bu işlerde acemi olduğunda fark ediliyor'

'Belli ki Sehun seninle dalga geçmek istemiş'

'O ortamları da senin bildiğinden daha fazla biliyorum'

Yixing gözlerinin bir sebepten yaşardığını anladı. O sebep çok basitti: çevresinde tanımaya başladığı herkes oraya aitti. O ortamı biliyorlardı, Wu Sehun'u ve karakterini tanıyorlardı. Büyük ihtimalle deneyimlememiş Yixing'in yaptıklarından daha fazlasını yapmışlardı bile. Yixing ise Yixingdi. Bakir ve umutsuz çocuk. Wu Sehun'un elinde oyuncak olabilecek bir oyun.

'Kris de Sehun gibidir'

'Yatakta'

'Belki Kris çok daha iyidir'

Yixing, barmenin söylediği bir diğer şeyleri daha hatırladığında huzursuzca yerinde kıpırdandı. O an, barmen bunları söylerken Yifan hakkında hiç düşünmemişti çünkü aklı hep Sehundaydı. Ama Sehun yatakta iyiyse Yifan da öyleydi. Tanrım, bu Wu kardeşleri gerçekten bir seks tanrısı mıydı? Luhan dışında tabi. (Bundan da o kadar emin değildi.) Bu Yixing'in bilmediği şeylerdi. Wu kardeşler bir arkadaş olsun ya da sevdiği bir kişi olsun epey zor insanlardı.

''Y-Yifan,'' Dedi Yixing, gözlerini tekrar çocuğa kilitlerken. ''O da mı öyle birisi? Bu tür yerlerde takılıp insanlarla gönül eğlendiren?'' Baekhyun ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu fakat istemsizce yüzünde bir gülüş oluşmuştu.

''Evet.'' Başını salladı. ''Yifan da öyle biri. Herkesle gönül eğlendirir. Ama inan bana Sehun'dan daha iyi birisi. Benden duymuş olma fakat Sehun'a her şeyi öğreten Yifandı ancak acımasız olan her zaman Sehun oldu. Kolay kolay herkese yardım etmez ancak sanırım biz özeliz, ha?'' Baekhyun bu kez tatlı bir kıkırtı ağzından kaçırdığında Yixing alt dudağını aşağıya düşürdü.

''Nasıl yani?''

''Normalde Yifan da hiç kimseye yardım etmeyen duyarsız biridir. Tabi bu yabancı insanlara karşı böyle. Ama hiçbir zaman beni kırmaz, açıkçası bana bir arkadaş olarak değer verdiğini görebiliyorum. Şanslısın ki seni de öyle görüyor olmalı. Çünkü ben istemiş olsam bile kimse için bunu yapmazdı. Seni arkadaşı olarak görüyor.'' Baekhyun gülümsemeye devam ederken konuşmasını sonlandırdı.

Yixing boğazının kuruduğunu hissetti, yutkunuşları işe yaramıyordu ve soğuk kahveyi tercih edesi yoktu. Baekhyun ile göz kontağını bozmadı ve söylediklerini düşünmeye çalıştı. Yifan onu arkadaşı olarak mı görüyordu? Gerçekten mi?

''Ben sanmıyorum.'' Yixing kupayı masaya bıraktı ve başını dikleştirdi, aynı zamanda omuzlarını da. Bu mümkün değildi. Büyük oğlanı hiç görmüyordu ve o da kendisini görmüyordu. Neden kendisini arkadaş olarak görsündü ki?

''Neden?'' Baekhyun güldü. ''İnan bana Yifan'ı aşağı yukarı 5 yıldır tanıyorum. Minseok ve ben dışında hiç kimseye insan muamelesi yapmaz o. Bazen bize bile yapmıyor. Neden sana böyle davranıyor bilmiyorum ama seni önemsediği kesin. Muhtemelen bizim gibi senin istediğin her şeyi de yapar o. İnsanların gerçek Yifan'ı görememesi ne acı.'' Baekhyun'un gülüşü hüzünlü bir hal alsa da Yixing dudak ısırdı.

İnanmalı mıydı? Pek şaka yapıyor gibi durmuyordu. Ama Yixing bu duruma mantık bulamıyordu.

''Oh,'' Sadece bunu söyleyebildi ve daha fazla ağzını açmadan sessizliğe gömüldü. Baekhyun ile birkaç dakika sessizlikle mutfakta geçerken gelen ayak sesleri iki başı da yerinden kaldırmıştı. İkisi de kapıda gözüken sarışın uzun boylu çocuğu izliyordu.

''Baek,'' Yifan gözlerini yalnızca arkadaşına dikerek diğerini görmezden gelmişti. Bu gece düşünmek istemeden geri kalan zamanını huzur içinde geçirmek istiyordu. ''Onu odasına çıkar. Sen de çok yoruldun. Dinlenelim.''

''Sen?'' Demişti Baekhyun, arkadaşı mutfaktan çıkmadan önce.

''Sorun değil. Salonda uyuyabilirim.''

''Hayır. Olmaz, neden orada uyuyorsun? Hem bacakların koltuğuma sığmıyor Yifan. Odada uyu. O yatak çift kişilik.'' Baekhyun yine o ışıltılı gülümsemesini sürdürürken Yifan gözlerini kısa süreliğine beyaz tenli çocuğa dikti. Ona bakan gözleri anında yere inmiş ancak cevap istediğini anladığından yine kısa sürede yukarıya çıkmıştı.

''Sorun değil.'' Yixing, kendisi yüzünden kimsenin salonda yatmasını istemezdi. ''Ben salonda yatabilirim. Zaten yeterince sıkıntı verdim.''

''Tanrım derdiniz ne çocuklar? Boş verin salondaki koltuğumu. İkiniz de o odada uyuyun. Dediğim gibi ikinizin yatabileceği kadar geniş. Ben hatta hazırlamaya gidiyorum. Yifan duydun mu?'' Baekhyun son kez arkadaşına bakarken cevap alamadan hızla yukarıya çıkmıştı. Yixing ise büyük Wu oğluyla salonda kalırken ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu.

'Teşekkürler?'

'Zahmet ettin?'

'Keşke kardeşine öyle davranmasaydın?'

'Hey, şu sahiplik meselesinden bahsetsene biraz?'

''Salak mısın?'' Kendi kendine sinirle mırıldandığında sarışın olan sırtını yasladığı kapıdan dikilip ellerini üzerini geldikten sonra değiştirmiş olduğu eşofmanın ceplerine koymuştu.

''Ne dedin?'' Yixing şaşkınlıkla gözlerini büyüttü. Sesli düşündüğüne inanamıyordu.

''N-Ne? Hayır... Beni yanlış anladın. Sana değildi... Şey...'' Yifan neredeyse kısa çocuğun açıklamasına gülecekti ancak mimiklerini iyi saklayıp yalnızca ona bakmakla yetindi. Yukarıdan onu çağıran Baekhyun olmasa çocuğun kendini açıklamaya çalışması devam edecek gibi görünüyordu. Oldukça utanmış olmalıydı çünkü yüzü şu an kıpkırmızıydı.

Yifan, çocuğa 'gel' komutunu vererek önce ilerlerken onun arkasında mırıldanarak kendine kızdığını duyabiliyordu. Bu onu bu kez gülümsetmişti ancak maalesef ki Yixing bunu görememişti. İkisi de kapının önünde onu bekleyen Baekhyun'un yanına gitmişlerdi. Baekhyun o ikisine gülümsedi.

''Şimdi içeriye geçin bakalım. Ayrıca Yixing üstündekilerle rahat edemezsin diye senin için yatağın üstüne kıyafet bıraktım.'' Baekhyun kendi odasına gidene kadar onlara bakıp gülmeye devam etti. Aklında hiç olmayacak, Yifan'ın bunu bildiğinde onu dövmek isteyeceği, Minseok'un ise onunla dalga geçeceği şeyleri düşünüyordu. Yine de bu gece için daha fazla söz söylemeden Yifan'ın odanın kapısını açıp ilk önce Yixing'e izin vermesiyle gönül rahatlığıyla salonuna inmişti.

Yifan, önden giden kısa çocuğun ensesini dikizlerken istemsizce gözleri onu arkadan süzmüştü. Kaşları çatılmış, çocuğun dar kotunu, üzerindeki tişörtünden görünen beyaz tenini (ceketini eve girdikten sonra Baekhyun çıkartmıştı), koyu kahverengi saçlarını dikizlerken alt dudağını gerçekten istemsizce dişlemişti. Baekhyun'un onu düşündüğünü biliyordu fakat içindeki bir ses bu çocuğun kendisiyle uyuyup uyuyamayacağını düşünüyordu.

''İstersen ben gidebilirim. Sen Baekhyun'a bakma. O hep böyle—''

''Sorun değil.'' Yixing odaya girdikleri an ikisinin de ayakta olup birbirleri dışında her yere bakmalarını can sıkıcı bulmuştu. Aslında kendisinin düşündüğü de buydu: büyük Wu oğlu onunla uyumak ister miydi? Kimsenin huzurunu bozmak istemiyordu. Yatağın ucundaki büyük tişört ve eşofman altını gördü. Baekhyun bunları kendisi için koymuştu fakat bunlar Yifan'ındı. O giymek için izin veriyor muydu? Yixing'in bedeni hareket etmek için fazla katıydı. Eklemleri adeta donmuştu.

''Giyinebilirsin.'' Yifan bu sessizlik ve ortama hakim olan utangaçlık seviyesinden sıkılarak kendini yatağa attı. Zaten kendisi banyo yapıp üzerini değiştirmişti ve büyük bedeni yatağın diğer yarısını çoktan kaplamışken Yixing çekinerek kıyafetleri eline aldı. Tişört iyi görünüyordu, -bir önceki gibi- fakat eşofman onun beline olmazdı yine de başka şansı yok gibiydi. Yifan ilgili olmayarak telefonunu çıkardı ve yatağın diğer yanında ayakta üzerini değiştirmek isteyen çocuğa bakmadı.

Yixing bundan güç alabilirdi, Luhan'ın yanında soyunabiliyordu bu yüzden başka bir erkeğin yanında da soyunabilirdi. O kişi en yakın arkadaşının abisi olsa dahi! Utanmasına gerek yoktu, kaldı ki zihni ona bağırıp duruyordu.

'En yakın arkadaşının erkek kardeşine aşıksın ama abisinin önünde üzerini değiştirmekten mi çekiniyorsun? Yeme beni Xing!'

Yixing düşüncelerini dağıtmak için hafifçe öksürdü ve ilk önce pantolonunu çıkarmak için elini düğmesine götürdü. Üzerindeki tişörtü önünü biraz kapattığı sürece kendini rahat hissediyordu. O an aklında sürekli barmenin söyledikleri vardı ve bu yüzden gözlerini sürekli bir kolunu başının altına alıp telefonuyla ilgilenen Yifan'a çeviriyordu.

'Lanet olsun!

Neden kendime güvenim yok?

Neden deneyimli değilim?

Neden Wu çocukları seksi bu kadar seviyor?'

Yixing, dikkatini üzerine çekmişken onu izleyen büyük oğlandan haberi yoktu. Yifan, telefonu elinde olsa dahi bir anlık göz ucuyla baktığı çocuğun beyaz bacaklarından kendini alamamıştı. Sertçe yutkundu ve kendine hatırlattı. 'O kardeşinin en yakın arkadaşı!'. Bu çocuk ciddi anlamda güzelliğinin farkında olmalıydı çünkü Yifan'ın baktığı vücut kesinlikle muazzamdı.

Yifan sertçe bir daha yutkundu ve onu dikizlemekten utanmadan bunu sürdürdü. Ayrıca doğruyu söylemek gerekirse o normalde de böyle şeylerden utanmazdı. Eğer bu çocuk kardeşinin en yakın arkadaşı olmasaydı bu yatağa sadece yatmak için gelemezdi, bu bir gerçekti. Ama Yifan'ın seks için sadece tek bir kuralı var gibiydi. Kardeşinin sevdiği ve tanıyıp umursadığı hiç kimse olmazdı!

Yixing eşofmanı altına çekti. Tahmin ettiği gibi eşofman ona bol gelmişti ve neredeyse düşecekti. Tişörtünü çıkarmadan önce eşofmanın belini bağlamaya çalıştı ama bu da bir işe yaramamıştı. Omuz silkti ve hala fark etmediği gözlerin önünde tişörtünü çıkarıp odada bulunan koltuğun sırtına tişörtü koyup büyük beden tişörtü giydi. Büyük bir tişörtte aslında bakılırsa onun her yerini örtmeye yetiyordu lakin Yixing burada evdeki gibi rahat olamayacağını da biliyordu.

''Işı—'' Yixing, giyindikten sonra yatakta yatan çocuğa baktığında kendisini izlediğini gördü. Onu görmüş müydü? Ah, tanrım, bu berbattı! Utanç yanaklarını ele geçirirken umursamamaya çalıştı. O her şeye bu kadar tepki koyarken nasıl Wu Sehun ile olabilirdi ki zaten? Ama şimdi düşününce büyük Wu oğlundan daha çok çekiniyor ve bu sebeple ondan iki katı bir durumla utanıyordu. ''Işığı kapayacağım?''

Yifan onun sorusunu omuz silkti ve kısa boylu çocuğun ışığı kapayıp yatağa gelmesini izledi. Hareketleri tereddütlüydü fakat yine de yatağa yatıp yorganın altına girmişti. Yifan yorganı hareket ettirmekte zorlandığını anladığında kalktı ve kendisi de yorganın altına girdi. Nedendir bilinmez ama uykusu yoktu. Yanındaki beden elleriyle yorganı kavrayıp kendisi gibi tavanı izliyordu. Bu garip hissettiriyordu lakin Yifan ağzını açıp tek kelime etmedi.

Bir yere kadar.

''Neden o partideydin?'' Açıkçası cevabını çok iyi biliyordu.

''Sehun,'' Yixing konuşup konuşmamak konusunda tereddüt etti ancak sonrasında onun en azından kendisini kurtaran biri olarak bunu bilmesi gerektiğini düşündü. Ya da onun abisi olarak? ''Beni davet etmişti.'' Yifan sadece olumlu bir mırıltı bıraktı ama düşünceler onu boğuyordu. Yanındaki çocuğun bu tür şeyleri bilmediğini biliyordu. Ve bilmediği tek şey seks dolu bir parti de değildi.

''İşler senin için zorlanacak. Biliyorsun değil mi?'' Yifan şimdiden oluşan dedikoduları görebiliyordu ki arkadaşı Minseok'tan gelen bir mesaj bunu kanıtlıyordu.

'Ne zamandır bir sevgiliye sahipsin?' diyen mesaja 'bilmiyorum' yazamazdı ancak geçiştirmek için 'sonra konuşalım' yazabilirdi.

''N-Neden?'' Yixing kekelemeden duramadı ve başını tavanı izleyen Yifan'a çevirdi fakat Yifan çocuğun ona döndüğünü anladığı an o da ona bakmıştı.

''Eğer o partiye gittiysen bunu anlaman ve her şeyi bilmen gerekiyordu.'' Sadece içindeki ona yardım eden dürtüye son vermesi gerekiyordu Yifan'ın. Şimdiden çocuğa iki yardım yapmıştı, fazladan muhabbete girmişti ama ona bakan kahverengilikler, konuştuğunda ara sıra çıkan çukur –ve Yifan çocuğun bir iki kere güldüğüne şahit olduğundan o gamzenin derinliğini biliyordu-, ıslak duran pembe dudak Yifan'ın gözlerini alamadığı bir hediye gibi duruyordu.

Neden Luhan ile arkadaştı ki?

''Üzgünüm.'' Yixing fısıldadı. Onun kaşları çatık, sert bakışları kendisini korkutuyordu lakin ondan kaçmayacak kadar da cesurdu. Wu Sehun'un yanında bunu hissedemiyordu çünkü Sehun'un ne istediğini bilen zihni, bedenini geriyordu. Wu Sehun'u sevmediğinden değildi, zaten Yifan'a değil ona aşıktı, değil mi? ''Ama cidden bilmiyorum. Sence Sehun sana bir şey mi yapar?'' Yixing, hiçbir şey düşünemiyordu. Keşke Yifan onu gelip almasaydı. Böylelikle en azından kendisi sadece rezil olmakla kalırdı.

Yifan gelen soruyla şaşkınca çocuğa baktı. O gerçekten böyle bir soruyu sorabilmişti? Yifan bu çocuğun saf olup olmadığını bulmak istiyordu. Her şeyi Sehun'a o öğretmişti, çevresi onun sayesinde oluşmuştu ve hiçbir kuvvet –bu kendi kardeşi olsa dahi- Yifan'a fiziksel bir acı bir yana dursun hiçbir problem teşkil edemezdi. Sehun kendisine kılını bile kıpırdatamazdı.

''Sence zarar gelecek olan ben miyim? Seni oradan çıkarırken ne dediğim pek duymadın galiba?'' Yifan alayla güldü ancak aklında o sahne belirdiğinde bir titreme vücudunu sardı. 'Benim olana asla dokunma': Bu cümle onun aklında dönüp duruyordu. Neden çocuğu sadece Sehun'dan ayırıp çıkarmamıştı da artı olarak bunu söylemişti bilmiyordu.

''D-duydum.'' Yixing hatırladığıyla tekrar kekeledi. Yifan onu bir nevi sahiplenmişti fakat Yixing bunu Yifan'ın oradan çıkarmak için dediği bir cümle olduğundan fazla düşünmek istememişti. Doğruyu söylersek bu yalandı. Yixing sadece düşünmek istememişti.

''O zaman üzgünüm. Başına geleceklerden bundan sonra sen sorumlusun.'' Yifan fazla ciddi duruyordu.

''Neyden bahsediyorsun?''

''Benim kim olduğumu bilmiyorsun. Bak, sadece şunu söylüyorum. Bizi izleyen tüm o insanlar artık kim olduğunu biliyor ve bildikleri şey tamamen bir yalan dahi olsa da artık okul hayatın ya da standart hayatın daha zor olacak. Kardeşimin eline yine o şekilde düşmeni istemem ama bu da oldukça zor.''

''Hala anlamıyorum.''

''Hiçbir tecrüben yok değil mi?'' Yifan emin olmak için sordu ve saniyesinde çocuğun kaçırdığı bakışlar bunu doğruladı. ''Benim kim olduğumu biliyor musun? Şu anda bu yatakta yalnızca uyumak için bulunan tek kişi olduğunu söylesem ne derdin? Evet, aynen bu şekilde.'' Yifan çocuğun şaşkın bakışlarına güldü ama devam etti. Onun aralık ağzı veyahut büyümüş gözleri ilgisini fazlasıyla çekiyordu. ''Senin yaşından daha çok seks tecrübem olduğuma yemin edebilirim. Bugün o gittiğin parti, ya da Sehun'un bulunduğu bar ve daha nicelerinde adımın geçmesinin de bir nedeni var. Bana Wu erkeklerinin seks tanrısı olup olmadığını sormuştun. Aptal bakir kardeşim ya da kötü çocuk havalarında takılan kardeşlerimi bilemem ama,'' Yifan, onu izleyen çocuğa yaklaştı ve sıcak nefesi ona çarptı. Yixing kaskatı kesilerek, elleri yorganı daha sıkı sarmıştı. ''Ben seks tanrısının ta kendisiyim güzelim.''

Yifan'ın bakışları kısa süreliğine o pembe ince dudaklara indi. Deneyimsiz ya da deneyimli, Yifan bunu takmazdı lakin o dudakları denemek isterdi –bunu kabul ediyordu-.

''Hala bunun ne demek olduğunu ve sana ne anlattığımı merak ediyorsan,'' Bedeni, yorganın altında kalmış minik bedene yaklaşırken gözleri hipnoz olmuş gibi o iki ince pembeliğe bakıyordu. ''Benim diye sahiplendiğim kişilerin insanların ilgisini çektiğini, herkesin seni tatmak ve altına almak istediğini söylesem çok mu kaba olurum? En çok da ilk defa böyle bir hareket yaptığımı bilerek seni daha çok arzulayan ama hiçbir şey yapamadığını öğrendiği an seninle vakit kaybedip sinirlenerek senin hayatını cehenneme çevirecek olan kardeşimin?''


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arkadaş ben buna bu kadar yazmış mıyım? helal olsun

''Hayır, hayır, hayır...'' Yixing aklından devam ettiriyordu fakat Yifan'ın ona yaklaştığını görmesiyle başını salladı.

''Yani herkes derken... Ve... Tatmak?'' Yixing aptal değildi kesinlikle, bu konuda tecrübesi hiç olmamış olsa dahi hepsini anlıyordu ama böyle bir olaya dahil olmak onun için yeni ve sürprizdi. Hiç böyle bir şey düşünmemişti. Bu da nereden çıkmıştı ki? Yifan'ın da Sehun gibi olduğunu hatta fazlası olduğunu öğrenmişti fakat onun bir 'benim' lafının kendisini bu şekilde bir yola sürüklediğini bilmiyordu. Sadece inanılır gibi gelmiyordu.

Yifan başını salladı. ''Hmm... Tatmak. Büyük ihtimalle seni neden sahiplenip, sen de ne bulacağımı merak edecekler. Nasıl öpüştüğünü, nasıl dokunduğunu, ağzını nasıl açtığını, yataktaki hareketlerini...'' Yifan saymaya devam ederken Yixing kulaklarının utançtan uğuldadığını hissediyordu. Bu gerçek miydi yoksa rüya mıydı? Birazdan kendi odasında uyanıp aşağıdan Luhan'ın ziline basmasıyla bu rüyanın yarım kalmış olmasıyla mı kendine gelecekti? Öyle olmasını isterdi.

''Hayır!'' Dedi hipnozik bir şekilde boşluğa bakarken. Yifan ise kısa çocuğu izliyordu. Dışarıdan gelen ışık, gece lambasının yanışı onun kırmızı yanaklarını gözler önüne seriyordu zaten. ''Bu... Bunu istemiyorum. Tanrım!''

''Sakin ol.'' Yifan onun omuzlarına dokundu ve Yixing bakışlarını Wu oğluna çevirerek kaşlarını çattı. Sinirliydi! Bu halta hiç bulaşmamalıydı! Lanet olsun hepsi Baekhyun denen çocuğun suçuydu, ya da Yifan'ın.

Benim!

Kendini suçluyordu. ''Ne demek sakin ol? Kimsenin beni taciz etmesini istemiyorum.''

''Korkma, kimse sana dokunamayacak.'' Yifan'ın sözleri onu yumuşatıyordu lakin bu hala içindeki sıkıntıyı gizlemiyordu. ''Benim olduğunu söylediğim an bu yalnızca çoğu kişi için merak olarak kalacak. Kimse beni karşısına almak istemez, inan bana.''

''Ama kardeşin değil, öyle mi?'' Yixing'in zekası bu kez daha hızlıydı. Sehun asla abisini dinlemeyecekti. Hem Yifan onu sahiplendiği için hem de Sehun'un elinden kendisini aldığı için. Ve Yixing ona nasıl karşı koyabileceğini de bilmiyordu çünkü tamamen ona kapılmıştı, onu kendisi de istiyordu çünkü onu öptüğü ya da ilerledikleri an bundan korksa dahi bundan nasıl bir zevk aldığını da hatırlıyordu. Büyük ihtimalle kendisini tekrar bir yere çekip dudaklarına yapışsa ona karşı koyabilecek bir gücü de bulamazdı.

''Ne yapmamı istiyorsun?'' Yifan karşısındaki korkudan ve içindeki sinirden sabırsızca yatakta hareket eden çocuğa bakmayı sürdürdü. Onu tecrübe etmek isterdi Yifan. Gerçekten onu öpmek ve onun kendisine ait olmasına bu kadar hak edip etmediğini öğrenmek isterdi fakat zihninde onu hatırlatma yapan bir alarm var gibiydi. 'O kardeşinin en yakın arkadaşı.'

Siktir dedi içinden, eğer bu çocuğu öper ve beğenirse kardeşini siklemezdi belki de? Çünkü bu çocuğu gördüğü an –Luhan'ın odasında gözlerini kapalı ve hafifçe sandalyede geriye yaslandığından beri- bu çocuğun zaten çok güzel olduğunu düşünüyordu. Yifan kendi içinde cidden dürüsttü. Çocuk inanılmaz güzeldi ve böyle bir çocuğun daha önce hiçbir tecrübe etmemesi onu şaşırtıyordu lakin bu durumu sevmediği de söylenemezdi.

''Herkese gidip benim olmadığını söyle!'' Yixing heyecanla Wu oğluna döndü.

''Sence bu işe yarar mı? Yine de insanlar neden o an senin benim olduğunu merak eder. Seni korumak istediğimi söylersem de senin tecrübesiz olduğunu anlarlar. Olan bana olmaz yani.'' Yifan keyifle gülümsedi, neyse ki çocuk düşünceli olduğundan gülüşünü görmemişti. Bu çocuğun deneyimsiz olmasıyla ilgili bir problemi olduğunu anlayalı çok oluyordu, bu yüzden Yifan emindi ki o asla gidip kimseye tecrübesiz olduğunu söyleyemezdi hele de duygu beslediği kardeşine asla. Kompleksler, diyerek içinden tekrar etti Yifan.

''Yani bunun bir çıkışı yok mu?'' Yifan dudak büzerek omuz silkti ve bakışlarını yakınındaki çocuğa rağmen tavana çevirdi.

''Kardeşimin gözüne görünmeyeceğin sürece bu zor olmayacaktır. Yalnızca o sana dokunmaya çalışacaktır ama istersen,'' Yifan bir an düşündüğü şeyin ağzından çıkacak olmasıyla dilini ısırdı. Ne saçmalayacaktı öyle? Kendi kendine kızdı, bakışları sertleşmişti fakat yanındaki Yixing'in onu net duyduğunu anlayabiliyordu.

''Ama istersem?'' Yixing merak yattığı yerden doğruldu ve büyük Wu oğlunun onu görebileceği şekilde yatakta oturdu. Yifan'ın gözleri tavandan kendisine dönerken içinde ona olan korkuya rağmen bu kadar olaydan sonra onu korumuş olup üstüne tecrübesizliğini bilmesine karşılık daha rahattı da.

''Ama istersen,'' diyerek devam ettirdi Yifan. Aklındakileri ona söylerse bu büyük bir tufan olur gibi geliyordu. Her zaman olduğu gibi aklından onun kardeşinin en yakın arkadaşı olduğunu söyledi fakat çocuğa bakarken yüzünü tekrar izledi. Aklına kıyafetlerinin altındaki bedeni gelirken derince iç çekti. Kıyafetleri. Kendi kıyafetleri. Tanrı aşkına aynı yatakta, onun kıyafetleriyle burada bu çocukla yatmak nasıl bir kar işiydi? ''Seni korurum. Sehun'dan ya da bir başka kimseden. Kardeşim inatçı biridir. İstediğini alana kadar durmaz ancak eğer benim yanımda durursan sana dokunmasını engellerim. Lakin onun sana dokunmasını sorun etmesen bile kimseye deneyimsiz olduğunu göstermek istemiyorsun değil mi?''

Yixing tekrar yanaklarına kan hücum ettiğini hissettiğinde kuru boğazından sıkı bir yutkunma geçirdi. Hiçbir işe yaramamıştı, başını aşağıya yukarı salladı. Yifan bu hareketten sonra yattığı yerde Yixing gibi kalkıp onun karşısında oturmuştu. Çocukla birlikte otursa bile boyu uzun oldukça ona yukarıdan bakıyordu.

''Ne kadar direnirsen diren, ne kadar hayır dersen de sana dokunmak isteyecek, onu durduracak çok az şey var. Deneyimsiz olduğunu göstermek istemiyorsan sana yardım edebilirim.'' Yixing kirpiklerinin ardından uzun çocuğa baktı.

''N-ne?'' Aklı kıt değildi, az önceki konuşmalar her şeyi ona anlatıyordu, Yifan'ın ne demek istediğini de aslında anlıyordu fakat bunu anlamak istemiyor gibi de duruyordu bu yüzden o net olmalıydı.

Yifan, kısa çocuğa yaklaştı ve ondan izin almadan bir elini onun yanağına koyarak başparmağıyla dudaklarına dokundu. Yumuşaklardı. Yifan bu dudaklara dokunduğu anda tekrar bir titreme vücudunu ele geçirmişti, neyse ki o kadar belirgin değildi. Okşamaya devam ederken elinin altındaki nefesin sıklaştığını fark etti.

''Ben sana yardım edebilirim. Sana istediğin o deneyimi sunabilirim.'' Kelimeler Yifan'ın dudaklarının arasından çıktığı an Yixing'in kalbi hiç olmadığı kadar hızlı atmaya başlamıştı. Yanağındaki el, dudağını okşayan parmak, arzuyla ve öpme isteğiyle dolup taşan bir çift bakış Yixing için ne anlam ifade edebilirdi ki?

''B-Ben,''

''Kardeşime duygular beslediğini biliyorum ama onun bir piç olduğu konusunda seni uyarmama gerek yoktur umarım.'' Yifan birini seks için nasıl kandırabileceğini iyi bilen biriydi ve Yixing asla bir istisna olamazdı. Mükemmel kelimeler, gereken bir arzu, ihtiyaçlar tamamen insanın mantıklı düşünmesini engelleyip dikkat dağıtıyordu. ''Onun avcuna düştüğün an seni mahveder. Oysa benim öğrettiklerimden sonra onu kazanmanın daha kolay olabileceğini sen de biliyorsun. O benim kardeşim Yixing ve ona her şeyi ben öğrettim. Onu kazanmanı sağlayabilirim.''

Yifan neden bu konuda böyle bir istekle çocuğa yalvardığını anlayamıyordu. Normalde olsa hiçbir yerine takmaz, umursamadan hayatına devam ederdi ama sanki şu an öpmek istediği dudaklar yasaklı elmaydı ve bilirsiniz, yasak ne kadar kötü denirse densin denenmek isteniyordu.

''Sadece izin ver.'' Yixing üzerindeki baskıyla gözlerini kapattı. Yifan'ın eli Yixing'in yanağını severken başını çocuğa eğmiş ve dudaklarını o ince dudaklara az bir mesafe kala bırakmıştı. Sınırda oturan çocuğun düşmemesi için diğer kolunu onun beline sarıp kendine çekerken Yixing'in dudakları artık Yifan'ın dudaklarına değerken zonkluyordu.

Rahat nefes alamıyordu ve ona sunulan bu teklifi düşünmeden duramıyordu. Chanyeol –barmen- ile konuşmaları bir bir aklına geliyor, ayriyeten bugün yaşadıkları da üstüne binerken akıl almaz bir karmaşıklık önüne çıkıyordu.

Yifan gözleri kapalı çocuğa gülümsedi ve dudaklarını, onun pembe dudaklarına sürttü. Titreşen dudaklar, azıcık kurumaya başlarken Yifan iradesizce dilini o ince dudaklarda gezdirdi. Kısa çocuğun titrediğini elini altında hissedebiliyordu. ''Şimdi seni öpeceğim.'' Aslında bunun için bir izne yoktu, asılmaya başlasa bile çocuk onun eline düşebilirdi fakat ona bunu mantıklıymış gibi göstermek istiyordu.

Dayanamayarak dudaklarını aralık dudaklara yerleştirdi ve yumuşak dudakları kendi dudakları arasında hissederken gözlerini kapamamak için zor durdu. Kısa çocuk şimdilik karşılık vermese de Yifan onun dudaklarını hissetmeyi sevmişti. Alt dudağını ısırıp Yixing'in karşılık vermesi için yanağındaki eliyle yüzünü kendine yapıştırırken o kadar geç kalmayarak kıpırdatmaya başlamıştı. Açıkçası hareketleri hala korku doluydu ama Yifan karşılık vermesine sevinmişti.

Bu tamamıyla teslimiyet demekti.

Yifan, Yixing'e cesaret vermek için öpücüğü derinleştirdi ve minik bir sesle mırıldandı. Yixing ellerini büyük oğlun göğsüne koyarken ağzını biraz daha aralayarak onun üst dudağını taciz etti. Eti dişlerinin arasında çekiştirirken Yifan bir kez daha mırıldandı fakat bir tık daha yüksek sesliydi. Belindeki elini çekmeden önce çocuğu ayağının altına dolanmış yorgana rağmen çevirip sırtını yatak başlığına dayadı ve elini belini okşayıp kendi tişörtünden içeriye girdi. Dudakları kadar teninin de yumuşak olduğunu fark etti. Bu inanılmazdı.

Yifan dilini çocuğun ağzına yollarken tereddüt etmedi, dili onun dilini taciz ederken eli de bel oyuntusunu gezip duruyordu. Dudaklarının hareketi artmışken Yixing ona yetişmeye çalışıyordu, Yifan'ın şimdiye kadar çekilmemesi ve yaptığı hareketlere minik mırıldanmalar ile eşlik etmesi Yixing'in bu konuda çok da kötü olmadığını, idare edebildiğini gösteriyordu.

Wu Yifan kesinlikle ne yaptığını bilen biriydi.

Yixing, yatakta geriye kaydığını bu kez de sırtının yumuşak yatakla temas ettiğini hissetti ama aynı şekilde aklını öpüşmek çekiyordu, Yifan'ın onun üstüne çıktığını umursamadı –veya fark etmedi. Yifan ikisi de nefessiz kalana kadar devam etti, Yixing artan hızla birlikte inanılmaz bir adrenaline sahipti, sürekli Yifan'ın ağzına iniltiler bırakması Yifan'ı kendinden geçirdiğini bilemiyordu tabii.

Yifan zorla ıslak dudaklardan geri çekildi ve Yixing o sırada soluklanmak için dinlenirken Yifan çoktan onun tişörtünü sıyırmaya başlamıştı. Dudakları, çocuğun karnına konarken Yixing nefesi tutmuş ve istemsizce ellerini Yifan'ın saçlarına dolamıştı. Nereye koyacağını bilemediği eller Yifan'ın fazlasıyla hoşuna gitmişti. Onu kontrol ediyormuş gibi görünüyordu ve Yifan bu hazzı tatmak istediğini bir kez daha anladı.

Beyaz karna öpücükler kondurarak yukarıya çıkmış ve Yixing'in izlemese anlayamayacağı bir hızla çocuğun tişörtünü vücudundan çıkarmıştı. Bembeyaz, pürüzsüz ten gözler önüne serilince Yifan gülümsedi. Sehun'un deneyim isteyen canı cehennemeydi. Bu çocuğa ilk dokunan olmak Yifan'a hiç olmadığı bir zevk veriyordu. Kardeşinden önce ona dokunması daha da cabasıydı.

Çocuğun beyaz boynuna yaklaşıp orayı işgal ettiğinde Yixing yalnızca inlemekle kalıyordu. Fazla sesi çıkmasın diye dudaklarını dişliyordu ama bir işe yaradığı söylenemezdi. Yifan bir elini onun göğüs ucuna getirip ucunda gezdiğinde Yixing büyük bir inleme bıraktı. Bu inanılmaz bir şeydi. Daha önce bir dokunuşla bile böyle hissetmediğine yemin edebilirdi. Yifan onun boynunu emmeye başladığında Yixing inlemelerini sürdürdü. Bacak arasındaki sıcaklık artıyordu, buna elbette yabancı değildi fakat kalçası sanki ondan iradesizdi. Kalçasını kaldırıp Yifan'a sürttüğünde Yifan inledi ve emme işini yarıda kesip koyu gözlerle dudaklarını ısıran çocuğa baktı.

Siktir!

Tam anlamıyla öyle bir görünüşü vardı ki Yifan onunla şimdi sevişse bunu dert etmezdi. Onu zevkten ağlatmanın nasıl olabileceğini düşündü. Kahretsin! Hem ona sürtünen beden, hem de düşündükleri onu çıldırtıyordu lakin şu an yapamazdı. Şu an olmazdı!

''Şunu söyleyeyim güzelim,'' Yifan hırladığında Yixing ona dikkatle baktı. Karşısındaki bedenin göğsü hızla yükselip duruyordu ve gözleri bir ton koyulaşmıştı. ''Bunu yaptığından asla pişman olmayacaksın.'' Yixing öyle umuyordu çünkü kendince başka bir çaresi yokmuş gibi hissediyordu.

Yifan, tekrar öpüşmek için genç olanın dudaklarına eğilirken, Yixing, ellerini onun omuzlarına koydu ve iradesizce sonrasında elleri onun boynuna sarılmıştı. Aslında bunu yapması pek doğru değildi, karnında yanan o his bunu fazlasıyla istediğini söylese de Yifan doğru biri miydi? O aşık olduğu insan değildi, bütün bunlara sebep olan kişilerden biriydi ve ne kadar sevişmek konusunda bir tanrı olsa da bu hiç mantıklı değildi. Gerçekten tek çaresi bu muydu? Böyle mi düşünüyordu? 

Yixing, dudaklarını birbirine bastırmak istedi, altında yanan hisse rağmen yine de kalçalarını döndürmekten vazgeçti, Yifan neler olduğunu bilse bile hareket etmeyi durdurdu ve odada yeten ışıktan altındaki gence baktı. Dudakları hala onunkilere değse de hiçbir şey yapmıyorlardı fakat ikisi de itiraf etmek gerekirse bu öpüşmeden dolayı nefes nefese kalmış bir şekildeydiler. Yixing, yarı çıplak olduğunu unutmak istedi. Ya da dudaklarına değen sıcak ve ıslak dudakları. Onları öpmüştü, değil mi?

'O Luhan'ın abisi'

'Aşık olduğun biri bile değil'

Sürekli zihninde yankılanan cümleler buydu. Kendini şu an çok suçlu hissediyordu, deneyimsiz olması en yakın arkadaşının abisinden seksi öğretmesini istemesi anlamına gelmiyordu. Utanıyordu lakin yine de ifadesiz yüzü bunu iyi saklıyordu ayrıca ikisi arasındaki sıcaklık o kadar fazlaydı ki Yifan umarım kendisinin bu sıcaklıktan dolayı sıcakladığını düşünürdü çünkü bu bir yalanda sayılmazdı.

''Ne oldu?'' Yifan, çocuğun bakışlarındaki korkuyu hala seçebiliyordu. Kendisini hemen kabul etmesini de beklemiyordu. Ne kadar öpüşmüş ve buna karşılık vermiş olsa da Yixing'in her hareketinden tereddüt ettiği seçilebiliyordu. Yifan yine de bu dudakları deneyimlediği için minnettardı.

''Ben,'' Konuşacağı sırada sesi çatlamıştı ve hala üstünde ona bakan büyük Wu oğlunun koyu gözleri ondan korkmasını sağlamıştı. ''Bunu yapamam. Doğru değil.'' Yixing, kelimelerini soluk alıp verirken serçe söylüyordu. Doğruyu konuşmak gerekirse Yifan bu durumda onu ikna etmek için biraz daha uğraşabilir ve kolaylıkla kabul etmesini sağlayabilirdi. Ancak genç çocuğa yalnızca ince bir tebessüm verdi ve ardından dudakları birbirlerine sürterken 'tamam' diyerek mırıldandı ama yine de onun üstünden inmedi.

''Ben sadece teklif ettim lakin seçme şansı senin.'' Dudakları birbirine çarparken Yifan biraz daha zaman kazandığını kendine itiraf etti. Sehun gerçekten neler kaçırdığını bilmiyordu ve Luhan'ın canı cehennemeydi. Hiçbir adam bu çocuğun yanında onu öpmeden, ona dokunmadan durmak istemezdi. En azından Yifan. Bu yüzden kanını kaynatan bu çocuktan vazgeçmenin de bir aptallık olacağını düşündü.

''Fakat bunun doğru olmasından ziyade ihtiyacın olduğunu düşündüğünde teklifimin hala geçerli olduğunu hatırlayabilirsin.''


	7. Chapter 7

''Yixing?'' Luhan en yakın arkadaşına seslendi. Ders bitmiş, herkes amfiyi terk etmiş, tek nefes kalmamışken, arkadaşı hala yerinde durup bir eli çenesinde boş boş ortaya bakıyordu. Luhan elini onun gözlerinin önünde salladı ve arkadaşı birkaç göz kırpışıyla kendine geldi.

''Ne?'' Dedi hemen sınıfın boşaldığını anlamadan o kısacık zamanda. ''Herkes nerede?''

''O-hoo.'' Luhan arkadaşına güldü ve kolunu onun omzuna attı. ''Bu kadar dalgın olmanın sebebi ne? Aşık mısın sen?'' Luhan kıkırdadı ancak Yixing, gerginlikten kaskatı kesilmişti. Dünden beri –Yifan ile konuştuğundan beri- Yixing hiçbir şekilde odaklanamıyordu. Bu sıkıcı olsa da aklı sürekli meşguldü. Sabah herkesten nasıl kaçacağını şaşırmış, (bu arada Baekhyun'un evinden onlar uyanmadan çıkmış yalnızca masanın üstünde duran kağıda bir teşekkür yazmıştı) kendini direk Luhan'ın yanına atmıştı ama onunla olduğundan beri düşündüğü en önemli şey duyup duymadığıydı. Kendisiyle ciddi değil ve hala şakalaşabiliyorsa bu öğrenmedi demekti?

Öğrenmesinden çok korkuyordu bu yüzden onsuz hiçbir yere gitmek istemiyordu. Gerçi bölüme girdiğinden beri herkes ona bakıyor ve kendisinin rahatsız olup olmamasını umursamadan süzmeye devam ediyorlardı. Luhan'ın duymamasının sebebi büyük ihtimalle Yifan'ın dedikodusu olduğunda Luhan'ın kulaklarını sıkıca kapamasıydı fakat bir kez açarsa Yixing için felaket olacaktı.

Ayrıca bir diğer korkusu, aynı üniversitede okuduğu Wu Sehun'du. Onu seviyordu, onu gerçekten çok seviyordu ama karşısına çıkamazdı. Rezil olmak istemiyordu, seviştikten sonra unutulmak da istemiyordu ancak elindeki koşullara bakılırsa onun karşısına çıkmaması en iyisiydi.

Aynı üniversitede olsalar bile Sehun'u dört haftada yalnızca beş kez falan görmüştü o da biraz onu izlemesinden kaynaklanıyordu. Eğer onu görmeye çalışmazsa o zaman karşısına da çıkmazdı? Peki arkasındaki dedikoduları ne yapacaktı? Luhan'ın duymasını istemiyordu. Ayriyeten onun şaka yaptığını bilse de aşık olmak kesinlikle doğruydu.

''Yine mi hayaller ülkesine daldın sen?'' Luhan gülümsedi ama arkadaşının son günlerde tuhaf davrandığını göz önüne alırsa onun için endişeleniyordu sadece onun anlatmasını ve içini açmasını bekliyordu. Üzülüyordu, çünkü Luhan onun en yakın arkadaşıydı fakat Yixing'in ağzını bıçak açmıyordu.

''Hayır, hadi gidelim.'' Yixing yersiz bir heyecanla yerinden kalktı ve gelişigüzel notlarını toplayarak çantasına attı. Luhan'ın koluna girerken sol omzuna da çantasını asmıştı. Luhan ona dün ne yaptığını anlatırken –babasının koleksiyonundan olan bir vazoyu kırdığından dolayı bütün Seul'da aynı vazoyu aradığını anlatıyordu-, gülümsüyordu ancak gözleri etrafında ona bakan insanlarda dolaşıyordu. Luhan gerçekten bilmiyor muydu yoksa bunu görmezden mi geliyordu?

Görmezden gelmesi imkansızdı çünkü bütün herkes kendisine bakarken nasıl olurda Luhan bunu fark etmezdi ki? Algıları falan mı kapanmıştı bu çocuğun? Yixing korkuyla Luhan'a yaklaştı, arkadaşını dinlemeye çalışsa da yanından geçerken konuşan insanlara kulak kabartmadan edemiyordu. Buradaki insanların Luhan'ın, Yifan'ın kardeşi olup olmadığını bildiğine şüpheliydi, ya da herkes biliyordu? Son günlerde radarlarını açmış biri olarak toplum içindeki dedikodulardan hala yoksundu.

''Bir şey diyeceğim ya,'' Diyerek Yixing'in ona dönmesini sağladı Luhan. Etraftaki sessizliğin, gözlerin elbette farkındaydı, Yixing'in polyanna düşüncesi kadar algı kapalısı değildi Luhan ama doğruyu konuşmak gerekirse Yixing'in tahmin ettiği gibi dedikoduları duymayı reddettiğinden etraftaki o sükunetin sebebini de bilmiyordu ya! ''Neden herkes bize bakıyormuş gibi hissediyorum?''

Sesi bulundukları konuma bakılarak insanlardan uzaktı bu yüzden Yixing etrafta bu soruya cevap verebilecek bir insan olmadığından dolayı derin bir nefes aldı. Omuzları titriyordu fakat onları silkmeyi başarmıştı. ''Bilmem ki.'' Alt dudağını dişledi ve Luhan'ın gözlerine baktı.

''Ben de bilmiyorum ama baksana Xing, hepsi burayı izliyormuş gibi.'' Luhan dudağını büzdüğünde Yixing neredeyse olan her şeyi dudağından kaçırmayı düşünüyordu lakin neyse ki bunu bastırabilmişti, hiç tahmin bile edemeyeceği bir kişi sayesinde.

''Hey Luhan?'' Koridorun ucundan gözüken uzun boylu çocuk Yixing bütün kelimelerini boğazına dizmişti. Siktir! Siktir! Siktir! Gelmişti işte, Luhan her şeyi öğrenecekti. Sehun asla onu yaşatmayacaktı, hem arkadaşını kaybedecek hem de bütün okula rezil olarak yaşayacaktı. Belki de insanlar o kadar üzerine baskı kuracaktı ki bunlara katlanamayarak okulu terk edip Çin'e geri gidecekti.

İstemiyordu! Çin'e gidip ailesini yarı yolda bırakmak istemiyordu.

'Masal üretmeyi kes seni salak!' İç sesi kendisine saldırırken Yixing farkında olmadan iki yanındaki yumruklarını sıktı. Luhan ona doğru gelen kardeşini görüp sinirden gözü dönmeseydi eğer, arkadaşının durumunu fark edebilirdi.

''Senin burada ne işin var?'' Wu Sehun yalnızca bu ters tepkiye gülümsedi ve ikisi de kendinden kısa olan gençlere yukarıdan baktı. Abisine cevap vermeden önce yere bakan ve kaskatı olan bedeni süzdü. Yixing başını kaldırmaya utanıyordu. İç sesi sakin olmasını söylemesine rağmen o gözlerini dolduran şeyleri düşünmeye devam ediyordu. Wu Sehun her şeyi açıklamadan ölme ihtimali kaçtı? Ya da buradan kaçmasının?

''Hiç misafirperver değilsin abi. Kardeşine böyle mi diyorsun?'' Luhan, kardeşine burun kıvırdığında Sehun'un gülüşü büyüdü.

''Abi mi? Yine ne isteyeceksin seni velet? Ben sana burada birbirimizi tanımıyormuşuz gibi davranalım demedim mi?'' Luhan sinirle etrafa tükürükler saçtı. Gerçekten konu kardeşleri olunca sinirleri tepesine geliyordu.

''Neden öyle diyorsun ki? Neden birbirimizi görmezden gelelim, ikimiz de kardeşiz, öyle değil mi?'' Sehun şapşalca gülümsemeye devam ederken Yixing derince nefesler alıyordu. Başını salladı ve saf bir merakla başını kaldırdı. Kaldırdığı anda göz göze geldiği bakışlar şaşkınca büyüdü. Kendisi izleyip gülümsüyordu. Yixing ne yapmalıydı?

''Ah bu arada,'' Sehun elini Yixing'e uzatacağı sırada Luhan ikisinin arasına girmiş ve ne istediğini belli eder bir sesle erkek kardeşine dik dik bakmıştı. ''Ne o abi? Artık elimi sürmemi dahi istemiyor musun? Belki minik arkadaşın,''

''Sakın Sehun. Sakın sevdiklerime dokunma. Duydun mu? Hele de Yixing'e hiç.'' Sehun birkaç saniyeliğine böyle bir tepkiye kaş çattı. Lanet olsun, fena halde sinirliydi fakat bir iki saniye sonra alayla gülüşünü dudaklarına yerleştirdi.

''Gerçekten sizin için değerli olmalı ha?'' Sehun'un bakışları Yixing'i delip geçiyordu. Yixing korkudan milim kıpırdamayıp başını bile eğemezken Sehun'un hem gözlerindeki bakışı hem de sözlerindeki anlamları kavrayabiliyordu. Cidden şu an bir safı oynayamıyordu. Bütün çıplaklık gözlerinin önündeydi. ''Hepiniz onu koruduğunuzda göre.''

Luhan hafifçe kaşlarını çattı, kardeşi ne sayıklıyordu bilmiyordu ama asla kimsenin Yixing'e dokunmasına tenezzül ettiremezdi. Ne Sehun ne de bir başkası. O sevdiği sayılı insanlardan biriydi.

''Seni nasıl etkiledi peki?'' Bu kez Luhan bile bu imayı kaçıramazdı.

''Bana bak pezevenk, ona böyle şeyler söyleyemezsin.'' Yixing olayın git gide kızışacağını anladığı sırada Luhan'ın koluna yapışık onu geriye çekmişti.

''Luhan, lütfen.'' Daha fazla söyleyecek sözü yoktu, gözleri doluyordu. Onu bu imadan korumaya çalışan arkadaşı aslında bu imanın yarı bir gerçek olduğunu öğrense yine de onu korumaya devam eder miydi sanki? Yixing, zor durumdaydı ancak neyse ki Sehun fazla uzatmamıştı.

''Endişelenme abi, burada yalnızca arkadaşıma bakmaya gelmiştim. Bir daha seni rahatsız etmeyeceğimden emin olabilirsin. Ben abi sözü dinleyen iyi bir erkek kardeşim.'' Sehun gülümsemeyi sürdürürken son kez başını eğmiş çocuğa baktı. Luhan'ın bir halt bilmediği ve çocuğun ondan çekindiği belliydi. Yifan'ın altına yatan biri olarak bu hareketi fazla dokunaklıydı (?) Sehun için! Fazla uzatmadan yoluna ilerlerken bunun burada bitmeyeceğine de çocuğa göstermek istiyordu. Koluyla omzunu dürterken Yixing küçük bir elektrik akımına kapılmadan edemedi. Hızla bir iç çekip belli etmeden Luhan'ın önüne geldi.

Arkadaşı derince soluyor ve ağzının içinden erkek kardeşine lanetler ediyordu. Yixing bir kez daha anlamıştı, Wu kardeşleri tam bir karmaşıklıktı ve bir kez içlerine girenin bir daha akıl sağlığını kaybetmeden içeriden çıkması mümkün olmuyordu. Yixing ellerini Luhan'ın omuzlarına koyup sıktı.

''Özür dilerim.'' Diyerek mırıldandığında Luhan gözlerini kırpıştırarak gözlerinin içine dolu dolu bakan arkadaşına baktı.

''Sen neden özür diliyorsun ki? Bütün sorun Sehun.''

'Ama onu isteyen bendim.'

'Buraya gelip seni delirtmesine de sebep olan benim.'

Özür dilerim Luhan, ben gerçekten onun dediği gibi biriyim sanırım.'

''Her neyse o salağı düşünmek istemiyorum. Gel gidelim.'' Luhan gülümseyerek Yixing'i bileğinden kavramış ve onu sıcak bir kahve içmek için okulun yakınındaki bir kafeye götürmüştü. Yixing'in tüm gün boyunca düşünceli olup kendisine mesafesi Luhan'ı kırsa bile o hala bütün bunların sorumlusunun kendi kardeşi Wu Sehun olduğunu düşünüyordu.

-

Her şey bir hafta boyunca sadece uzaktan izlemeler ve dedikodulardan ibaretti ancak bir Cuma öğlesi Yixing kendini okulda bir grup genç ile kapana kısılmış hissetmişti kaldı ki bu bir histen daha fazlasıydı. Etrafını saran genç gruba korkuyla bakarken Luhan'ın nerede olduğunu merak ediyordu. Kendisi biraz geç kalacağını söylemişti, bu yüzden Yixing kafeteryadan aldığı sıcak bir kahve sonrasında yine bölüme ilerlerken birden birkaç kişi tarafından itilip kakılarak boş bir amfiye sokulmuştu. Etrafta onlar dışında birileri yoktu. Belki karşılarındaki çocuklar yalnızca konuşacaktı kim bilir? Gerçi onları tanıdığını da sanmıyordu.

''Demek Kris'in yeni oyuncağı sensin?'' Oyuncak? O kimsenin oyuncağı falan değildi hele ki büyük Wu oğlunun. Kaşlarını çattı ancak dudakları mühürlü gibi birbirine bastırılmıştı. İçlerinden birisi öne bir adım attığında Yixing istemsizce geriye bir adım attı. ''Bir haftadır onun yanında değildin biz de düşündük ki demek ki yeni oyuncak atılmış olabilir?''

Tanrım, neden kendisine oyuncak olarak hitap ediyorlardı? O oyuncak değildi işte. O Zhang Yixing'di. Fakat bu karşısındaki çocukların umurunda değilmiş gibiydi.

''Korkma bebeğim, biz kötü değiliz. En azından Wu Kris kadar.'' Yixing, öne çıkan çocuğun daha fazla neler saçmalayacağını bilmeden geriye dönüp koştu. Amfinin diğer çıkışını kullanırken kapıyı açtığı anda gördüğü iki çocuk duraklamasına neden olmuştu. Bu da neydi böyle? Bu herifler haydut muydu?

Aklına birden Yifan'ın dedikleri geldi. Kimsenin kendisine dokunmasını istemiyordu, bunun için kimseye verecek bir izni de yoktu üstelik fakat kimse onu dinleyecek gibi de durmuyordu. İki çocuk kendisine dönerken Yixing yine de şansını deneyerek oradan sıvışmaya çalıştı. Ancak omzuna dokunan bir el onu geriye döndürdü. Sırtı duvara çarparken önünü kapatan yine o çocuktu. Korkuyla yutkunduğunda ellerini yumruk yaptı. Bu gerildiğinde yaptığı bir şeydi ki çocuk onun bu titrek haline alayla güldü.

''Sadece birazcık eğlenmek istiyoruz. Hem Kris sende ne bulmuş, bize de keşfetmek düşer.'' Yixing hızla başını sağa sola salladı.

''Hayır, istemiyorum.'' Bu kadar korkmaya konuşurken kekelemediği için mutluydu ama bu mutluluğu kısa sürdü. Çenesine dolanan el onu bir uçurumun içine itiyormuş gibiydi. ''Yi—'' Kelimelerini yuttu ancak aklı hızlı çalışıyordu. ''Kris bana dokunursanız sizi mahveder.'' Bu aldığı cesaret Yifan'ın kendisini korumasını söylemesinden dolayıydı. Bunu unutmayıp aklını kullandığından korkusu biraz daha azalmış sayılırdı.

''Kris mi?'' Önündeki çocuk sanki bu ismi ilk defa duyuyormuş gibi bir tepkiyle gözlerini büyüttü. ''Bir haftadır seni aramayıp sormayan çocuk mu? Geçen gece altında birileriyle yine birlikte olan, seni çoktan salmış çocuktan bahsediyorsan eğer, o nerede?'' Yixing içinden sessizce lanet etti. Pantolonundaki cep telefonunu çıkarmalıydı. Eğer çıkarırsa Luhan'ı arayıp buradan kurtulabilirdi.

''Bana dokunamazsın.'' Yixing yine de kararlı bir sesle tekrar ettiğinde çocuk kahkaha atarak bir iki adım geri çekildi. Yixing üzerindeki baskının gerilemesiyle derin bir nefes aldı.

''Pekala, engelle o halde.'' Çocuk son hızla Yixing'e yapışırken büyük salonda onun sesi duyulmuştu. Çocuktan kurtulmaya çalışırken tekmeleniyor ya da ona yaklaşmaya çalışan dudaklardan bir bir hakaret işitiyordu. Hırpalanmasını geçersek ona yardım eden diğerleri kötü hissetmesini sağlıyordu. Yixing bir erkekti, en azından karşısındaki çocuğa hakkın vermeliydi ama kılını kıpırdatamıyordu ki!

Önündeki çocuk sertçe geriye çekilip yere atıldığında Yixing, rahat bir nefes aldı. Diğer herkes gelen kişiyle Yixing, gelen küçük Wu oğluyla, bakıştı. Yere sere serpe atılmış vücut tepesinde Wu Sehun'u gördüğünde sinirle güldü.

''Abinin çöplerini mi topluyorsun?'' Sehun ona laf yetiştiren çocuğun göğsüne ayakkabısıyla bastırdı.

''Abimin çöplerini siz, sizin leşlerinizi ben topluyorum olacak o.'' Sehun çok bariz belli olan bir kahkaha attığında diğer herkes Yixing'den geri çekildi. ''Ne o? Kris'in artıklarına göz mü koyuyorsunuz artık?'' Sehun konuşmaya devam ettiğinde gözlerini kısa süreliğine çocuğa çevirdi.

''Söz konusu sadece bir çöp değil Wu, söz konusu olan çocuk sahiplenilen bir çocuk.'' Sehun ayağının altında ezilen çocuğa kaşlarını çattı. Yixing karşısındaki görüntüyü göz kırpmadan izliyordu. Neler olduğunun az çok bilincindeydi, hepsi zaten Yifan'ın ona 'benim' diye hitap etmesinden dolayı herkes kendisinin peşindeydi. O kendine göre, özel biri değildi, iyi bir partner de değildi yalnızca Wu Yifan –onlar için Kris- onu sahiplenmişti. Şimdi etraftaki aç köpekler ilgi çekici bu taze etin peşindeydiler.

''Seni,'' Sehun yerdeki çocuğun yakasına yapışıp yukarıya çekmeden önce bu karmaşık ortama giren biriyle durdurulmuştu.

''Kesin şunu salak herifler!'' Ağzındaki lolipopu çıkarırken Minseok ortamdaki herkesi süzüp göz devirdi. Üzerindeki deri ceketi –biraz eskimiş belli ki-, altındaki siyah kotu ve çekik gözlerindeki o bakış Yixing'in değil herkesin ondan çekinmesine sebep oluyordu. ''Burada olanların Kris'in kulağına gitmeyeceğini mi düşünüyorsunuz?'' Adımları yavaştı, Sehun yakasına yapıştığı çocuğu geri bırakıp onun kalkmasını izledi. Minseok ise çoktan Yixing'in yanına gelip çocuğun koluna girerek onu kendisine yaslamıştı.

''Xiu—''

''Söz konusu ettiğiniz şeyi bilirken aç köpekler gibi Azrail'iniz olabilecek adamın sahiplendiği çocuğa karşı ulumak sizce ölüme yürümek değil mi?'' Minseok korkutucu bir şekilde gülümsediğinde çocukların hepsi –buna Wu Sehun da dahil- herkesin tüyleri diken diken olmuştu. Sehun ve diğerleri bile Minseok ne kadar deli bir herif olduğunu bilirlerdi. Bu yüzden ona uymamak en iyisiydi.

Minseok daha fazla bir şey söylemeden kendisine çektiği Yixing'in elindeki çantasını kendisi alarak omzuna asmış ve Yixing'in bileğinden tutarak onu amfiden dışarıya çekmişti. Diğer hiç kimse buna karşı gelmemiş, gelememişti. Yixing onu çıkaran çocuğa baktı, kim bilmiyordu ama Yifan tanıdığı belliydi. Ayriyeten yüzü çok tanıdık geliyordu, kesinlikle onu bir yerlerde görmüştü.

''Beni nereye götürüyorsun?'' Yixing, çocuğun onu okulun otoparkına götürmesine izin verirken merakla sordu. Minseok ise gülümsemiş ve ona korkakça bakan çocuğu izlerken deli ruh haliyle dudaklarını kıvırmıştı. Arabasının kapısını onun için açıp göstermişti.

''Seni sahibine götürüyorum, bebek.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minseok da çok seksüymüş aman aman


	8. Chapter 8

''Acaba sizi daha önce görmüş müydüm?'' Yixing, gergince yolcu koltuğunda otururken hiç kendince olmayan bir soruyu yanında lolipopunu emen çocuğa sordu. Kendisinden küçük görünse de açıkçası ne kadar çatlak olsa da büyük olduğunu iç sesi mırıldanıp duruyordu. Merak ettiği şeyler vardı ve bir yerden başlamalıydı.

''Yifan'ın evindeyken seni ilk görüşümdü.'' Ah, evet, Yixing şimdi hatırlamıştı. Bu çocuğu o zaman görmüştü, ama üzerinde o kadar süre geçmişti ki ilk başta tanıyamamıştı. Neyse, en azından yanındakine bir nebze güvenebilirdi çünkü o Yifan'ın arkadaşıydı ve Baekhyun denen çocuğun Minseok dediği bu çocuk hakkında konuştuğunu az buçuk anımsıyordu. Çok değil bir hafta önceydi.

''Beni kurtardınız. Teşekkür ederim.'' Yixing ona dönen delici bakışlarla sertçe yutkundu lakin çocuk kendisine gülümsedi.

''Biliyor musun,'' Minseok gidecekleri yere yaklaşmadan önce kalan zamanda çocuğu tanımaya çalışıyordu. Baekhyun ve Yifan kendilerinden bu çocuğu sır gibi tutmaya çalışıyorlardı. Nedenini bilemezdi tabi ancak Yifan'ın bu çocuğu kendisine izletmesi merak duygusunu aşılıyordu. ''Çok bile dayandın, dayandılar. İlk geceden beri ne kadar çok insan seni istedi tahmin bile edemezsin.''

''Bu korkutucu.'' Yixing ağzının içinden bunu kaçırdığında Minseok daha çok gülümsedi.

''Öyle. Ama endişelenme Yif—yani Kris sana dokunmasına izin vermeyecektir.'' Yixing, ona inanıyordu. Yifan'da bunu söylemişti lakin bugün okulda olanlar bunu bir kez daha düşündürmüştü. Sonuçta Yifan ile takılmıyordu bu yüzden o çocuklar kendisini saldıklarını düşünmüştü. Kaldı ki kendisi sahipli de değildi. Gerçekten! Sahiplenilmek hoşuna gitmiyordu, Yifan onu Sehun'un elinden kurtarmak için bunu söylemişti ama bu tamamen bir yalandı. O çocuklar bunu öğrenirlerse üstüne geleceklerinin farkındaydı. O çocuğa Yifan'ın onu mahvedeceğini söylediğinde dahi çocuk durmamış, üstüne gelmişti.

Yifan'ın koruması sadece lafta mıydı?

Gerçi Yixing çok şey beklememeliydi. Sonuçta onun hiçbir şeyiydi, onun tarafından sahiplenilse bile. Yalnızca korumuştu ve salmıştı kendisini. (Kendi kendisini salan Yixing olsa da o böyle düşünüyordu.)

''O çocuk,'' Diyerek devam ettirdi sohbeti Yixing.

''İcabına bakılır, sen tasalanma.''

''Ne yapılacak ki?'' Minseok, Yixing'in bu sorusuna cevap vermedi ve arabayı dar bir sokağın kaldırımına park etti. Evet, kaldırımına park etmişti. Yixing bunun doğru olmadığını söylememişti, Minseok arabadan inerken onu takip etti. Aklında şu an hiçbir şey yoktu. Sessizdeki telefonuna baksa Luhan'ın yüzlerce kez aradığını fark edebilirdi ancak olanlar yalnızca kendi canını düşünmesine itmişti. Bir noktada Luhan aklından çıkmıştı.

''Burası neresi?'' Yixing, kendinden kısa ama korkunç olan çocuğu izlerken etrafına baktı. Seul'un en kötü mahallesi, en pis mahallesindeydi, ve hayır, bu suç olarak bakılmaksızın böyleydi. Minseok'un burada yaşama sebebi, para kabul etmeyen lanet gururundan dolayıydı. Oysa Baekhyun onunla yaşamayı teklif etmiş, Yifan olmadı ona borç para vermek istemişti lakin Minseok inatçı bir adamdı. Hiçbir şey onu bu eski püskü mahalleden alamıyordu.

''Benim evim.'' Minseok, apartmanın içine girdiğinde Yixing de onu izledi.

''Yifan burada mı?'' Minseok asansörü olmayan bu apartmanın merdivenlerinde aniden durup Yixing'in yanlışlıkla ona çarpmasına yol acırken omzunun üstünden şaşkın çocuğu izlemişti.

''Ona gerçek ismiyle mi sesleniyorsun?'' Yixing bunun bir sorun olup olmadığını düşündü. Ama o Yifan'ın kendisine de böyle seslenmişti bu yüzden Minseok'a başını aşağıya yukarı sallayıp onay verirken alt dudağını dişliyordu. ''Sen gerçekten,'' Yixing cümlenin gerisini duymadan Minseok adımlarıyla cümlesini kesti. Merak etmişti lakin Yixing sormadı da.

''Ve evet, Yifan burada. Seni getirmemi istemişti.''

''Neden ki?'' Minseok kapısının önünde durup cebindeki yedek anahtarı çıkarırken omuz silkti.

''Bilmem, kendisine sorarsın.'' Minseok, çocuğun ilk önce geçmesi için önünü açarken Yixing kararsızca bir adım atmıştı. Evin küçük olduğu belliydi ve koltukta eski basketbol maçını seyreden sarışın çocuğu görmek, o kendisini fark etmemiş bile olsa kendisini germişti. Minseok onu sırtından itip tamamen içeriye soktuğunda sertçe kapıyı kendi de girdikten sonra kapamıştı. Yifan gelen sesle gözlerini maçtan çekerek koridorda görünen Minseok'a çevirdi.

''Geldiniz mi?''

''Hayır.'' Diyerek huysuz bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi Minseok. Elinde evin anahtarını çeviriyordu. ''Ben uzaydan geliyorum ve bu adamın vücudunu ele geçirdim.'' Yifan ona göz devirdi.

''O zaman o bedeni kullanmaya devam et, ucuz şakalarla birlikte. O nerede?'' Yixing, kendinden bahsettiğini anladığında korkuyla nefes aldı. Yumruklarını yine sıkıyordu ancak sonsuza kadar bu görünmeyen koridorda kalamazdı. Minik bir adım atıp sarışın çocuğu tekrar görüş alanına aldı. Yifan kendisine boş boş bakıyordu ama yine de onu ufak bir el hareketiyle yanına çağırdı.

Minseok bir oda bir salon evinde odasına yol alırken Yixing minik adımlarla küçük salona girdi. Yifan bu süre zarfında hep çocuğu izliyordu. Yifan'ın ona koltuğu işaret etmesiyle tek kişilik eski koltuğa oturdu. Açıkçası evdeki çoğu şey eski ve yarı hasarlıydı.

''İstediğin bir şey var mı? Emin ol boğazını evden daha çok düşünür.''

''Seni duydum orospu çocuğu.'' Yifan istemsizce gülerken Yixing, büyük Wu çocuğunun gülüşünde takılı kalmıştı. Onu gülerken çok, çok az görmüştü. Hatta belki hiç görmemiş de olabilirdi, aslında onun nasıl gülümseyeceğini merak ederek aklında birkaç poz belirmişti. Bu yüzden şaşkınca büyük oğlu izledi.

''Her neyse.'' Deyip kestirip attı Yifan. Gözleri yine çocuğa dönerken ifadesiz suratı geri dönmüştü. Yixing gerginlikle otururken dizini sallıyordu. Basit bir konuşma girişi düşündü ama Yifan'la nasıl bir giriş düşünülürdü ki? Ayriyeten istemsizce çocuğun dudaklarına bakıp duruyordu bu sebeple o yakalamasın diye başını eğiyordu. O teklifi unutmamıştı.

''Eee,'' Diyerek bir giriş yaptı Yifan. ''Sana teklifimi düşündün mü?'' Yixing kaşlarını çattı, şaşkındı ve başını ona çevirdi.

''Teklif?'' Yifan başını salladı.

''1 hafta yeterli değil miydi?'' Yixing aptal değildi, onun teklif diyerek neyden bahsettiğini anlıyordu lakin bunun zorunlu bir teklif olmadığını sanıyordu. Ona teklif ediyorum, düşün demişti, yalnızca sormuş Yixing de kabul etmemişti; birazcık öpüştükten ve dokunuştan sonra tabi ki.

''O geceki soru bir teklif miydi?'' Yifan sakinlikle başını salladı. Aslında hayır, değildi. Bu çocuğun kendi ayağına geleceğini düşünmüştü fakat öyle olmamıştı, dün geceki ateşli devam etmesi beklenilen seksten sonra Yifan bunun öncekiler kadar iyi olmadığını düşünmüştü. Çünkü tam seksin ortasında seviştiği kişinin bu çocuk olduğunu düşünmesi onun aklının bir oyunuydu. Bu yüzden kendisi vazgeçmiş, bu çocuğu kazanması gerektiğini düşünmüştü. İstediği duygusal bir birliktelik değildi, Yixing'e evet yardım etmek istemişti, ama kesinlikle içinde kendi art niyetleri vardı.

Bu sebeple Yixing'i getirtmişti.

''Cevabımı verdiğimi sanıyordum.'' Yixing yanıt verdi lakin büyük Wu oğlunun bakışları kendisini çırılçıplak hissetmesine neden oluyordu. Gözlerini gözlerine kilitledi.

''Hala inat mı edeceksin yani? Sanırım kardeşim hala sana tam olarak yapışmamış.'' Yixing, bütün bir hafta boyunca Wu Sehun'un gözlemlerine maruz kaldığını, sırf varlığını belli etmek için kafeteryada onunla göz göze geldiğini, kendi bölümünde onu arkadaşlarıyla gördüğünü, en basitinden bu takip etmelerinin sonucunda onu bugünkü çocuklardan kurtardığını elbette söylemeyecekti. Yixing, Sehun'un ona tam olarak yapıştığını söyleyemezdi ama bir zaman kolladığına iç sesi o kadar emindi ki! Luhan ile takılmasaydı bu an çabuk gelirdi, bugünkü gibi.

''Ben—başımın çaresine bakabiliyorum.'' Wu Yifan'ın keskin bakışları bir an için duraklamasına sebep oldu. ''Seni kırmak istemem ama cevabım hala hayır. Ve bir sonrakini de teklif olarak saymanı istemem.'' Yifan dudaklarına ince bir tebessüm çektiğinde Yixing sırtındaki tüylerin havaya dikildiğini hissetti. Bu ortam onu geriyordu, Yifan ile ilgili her şey onu geriyordu.

''O halde seni salmam gerekecek ha?'' Yixing, bunun ne anlama geldiğini sormadan önce Yifan konuşmayı sürdürdü. ''Sana gerçekten yardım etmek istiyordum, Minseok beni arayıp seni sıkıştırdıklarını söylediğinde bunu gerçekten istedim ama hala lanet bir gururun var öyle mi? Kardeşimi isterken neden bu kadar gururlu davranmıyorsun?'' Yifan sebepsizce sinirlendiğini biliyordu, çocuğun hiçbir suçu yoktu üstelik. Bu konuşma sonunda onu tamamen kaybetmemeyi umarak bir iki derin nefesle kendine gelmeye çalıştı. Bütün siniri aslında kendineydi. Bu çocuğu düşünen aklında, zihnindeydi.

''Ben kardeşine aşığım.'' Yixing sinirle söylediğinde Yifan durup çocuğa baktı.

''Ama o sana aşık değil ve beceriksiz bir partnere de asla aşık olmaz.'' Kısa olanın sinirden göğsü şişerken gerçeklik bir kez daha yüzüne çarpmıştı. Biliyordu, ancak kötü bir seks hayatı olan bu çocuğun, kimseye aşık olmasına engel olamazlardı ya? Ne kadar sevse bile son bir haftadır Wu Sehun'dan uzak durmayı başarmıştı. Tabi derslerde ve evde sürekli onu düşünmesini es geçersek.

Yixing cevap vermedi ancak Yifan'ın burada duracak hali yoktu. Sehun'un kime çektiği belliydi, Sehun'dan daha inatçı ve istediğini koparmaya meyilli bir insan varsa o da Wu Yifan'dı.

''Bak anlamak istemiyorsun sanırım. Seni sahiplenmeyi bıraktığım an daha çok peşine düşerler. Böyle duralım dersen seni umursamadığımı düşünüp tekrar yakana yapışırlar. Bundan kurtuluşun yok. Benim de hoşuma gitmiyor lakin sana seni koruyacağıma söz verdim, değil mi? Kardeşimi istiyor musun?'' Yifan yerinden kalkıp yavaşça koltukta oturan kısa çocuğa yaklaştı. Hafifçe eğildi ve ellerini koltuğun iki yanına koyup sabitledi. Yixing yalnızca karşıya bakıyordu, Yifan'ın göğsü görüş açısındaydı. ''Yixing,'' Yifan ismi usulca söylediğinde Yixing başını kaldırıp onun kahverengiliklerine baktı. ''Kardeşimi hala istiyor musun?''

'Kardeşimi istesen de sorun değil' Yifan iç sesini susturmayı başaramamıştı. Bu çocuğu istediğini inkar edemezdi. Yixing'in ufak baş sallaması onu bilinmezliğe itse bile çocuğa yaklaşarak yine de güven verici bir şekilde fısıldadı. Onun karşısında çocuğun tutuklu kalması, gözlerini kaçırmaya çalışması, ve Yifan'dan gelen ataklara utanması kendisini çıldırtıyordu.

''O zaman bana izin ver. Onu nasıl elde edeceğini sana göstereyim.'' Yifan yavaşça konuştuğunda Yixing cevaben dudaklarını aralayarak 'hayır' diyecekti ama bunu diyemeden yarılanmış dudaklarını emmeye başlayan ıslak dudaklar bunu engellemişti. Yifan yine aynı şeyi yapıyordu, Yixing'in mantıklı düşünmesini engelliyordu.

Yixing ilk başta oldukça kararlıydı, karşılık vermeyecekti lakin ustaca dudakları zaten aralanmış dudaklarını emerken kendini kaybettiğinin bilincindeydi. Minik hareketlerle ona karşılık verirken Yifan bunun elbette farkındaydı. Oturan çocuğu kendine çekmek için beline sarılmışken Yixing'i oturduğu yerden kaldırmıştı da. Beline sarılmış kolların gücüne dayanan Yixing yine de korkuyla onun omuzlarına yerleşmişti. Acemi olduğunu bilmesi bu durumdan biraz daha utanmasına sebep oluyordu. Aslında düşünmek istiyordu fakat Yifan'ın öpücüğü bunu engelliyordu.

Yifan biraz daha hızlandığında Yixing ona yetişememişti bile. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu lakin Yifan tek başına da gayet iyi idare edebiliyordu. Yifan bir elini Yixing'in sırtında gezdiriyordu, yavaşça omuzlarına çıkıp bir anda kalçasına kadar iniyordu eli ama bir an olsun boş durmuyordu. Elini Yixing'in yanağına koyduğunda tek istediği onu istediği gibi hükmedebilmekti. Evet, acemi olduğunu görebiliyordu lakin onunla öpüşmek de Yifan'ın aklını başından alıyordu zaten.

Yixing'in yanağını kavrayıp –acıtmadan-, yana eğdiğinde Yifan bu öpücüğü biraz daha derinleştirecek gücü bulmuştu. Islak öpücük sesleri salonu doldururken, televizyondan gelen maç sesi bu ortama ayak uydurmaya çalışırmış gibi gürültülüydü. Yifan ve Yixing nefessiz kalarak birbirinden ayrılırken Yifan alnını kısa olanın alnına yaslayıp koyu gözleriyle ona baktı. İki eli de çocuğun baldırına inerken emir verdi. ''Bacaklarını belime dola.'' Ve kuvvet olarak ona yardım ederken Yixing bacaklarını çoktan uzun olanın beline dolayarak yüzlerinin karşı karşıya olmasını sağlamışlardı.

Yifan öpüşmek için tekrar onu kendisine çekerken yönlendirmek için de bir eli yanağında, diğer eli de kucağındaki yerini kuvvetlendirmek için sırtındaydı. Yixing düşme korkusuyla kollarını onun boynuna dolarken yeni bir öpücük için kendini dizginlemeye çalışıyordu. Bunu beklemiyordu, neden hep istemediği şeyleri yaparken buluyordu ki kendisini? Ama Yifan'ın gerçekten bu işlerden anladığını kabul ediyordu, kendisini kavrayışı bile bir ustalık belirtisi gösteriyordu.

Yifan, Yixing'in alt dudağını emerken onu alçak koltuğa çökertmek yerine –Minseok'un eski püskü mobilyaları sağ olsun-, duvara yaslamayı tercih etti. Ayağına takılan Minseok'un çamaşırlarına içinden saydırarak yaslandığı yerden öpüşmeye devam ederken minik bir iniltiyle kısa olanın dudaklarına karşılık verdi. Kalçalarından kavradığı çocuğu okşarken Yixing'in bundan habersizce zevk alışına gülümsedi Yifan. Bu çocuğa öğretmesi ve kendisini anlatacak çok noktası vardı ama hepsinden önce dokunduğu kalçalar gerçekten mükemmel bir şekilde elinin altındaydı ve Yifan bunun ne kadar harika bir şey olduğunu yeni farkına vardığı için tekrar lanet etti. Bir hafta önce kesinlikle bu kalçalara dokunmalıydı belki de? O zaman bir hafta falan da dayanamazdı.

Yifan çocuğa sürttüğünde ikisinin de inlemesine sebep oldu. Öpüşme yine onların nefeslerinden dolayı bölünürken Yifan çocuğun boynunu emmek için eğilmiş aynı zamanda kendisini çocuğa bastırmayı sürdürüyordu. İkisinin de hoşuna gittiği barizdi, bunu Yixing de inkar edemezdi. Ama kendine güvensizliği son sürat ilerliyordu. Başını geriye atarken Yifan onu destekliyordu ancak ikisi de gözleri kararmış bir şekilde –bu mecaz bile değil- ne yaptıklarının farkında değildi. Eh, haliyle Yifan'ın farkındaydı lakin o bile bir noktada Yixing'in büyüsüne kapılmıştı.

''Şu pezevenk herife bakın, evime laf eder ama duvarımda sinek misali sevişmeye çalışıyor.'' Minseok iğrenç bir yorumda bulunurken Yixing evde bir yabancı birinin varlığıyla korkuyla kendisini düzeltmeye çalışırken Yifan bir kere daha lanet ederek arkadaşına baktı. Onun da aklından çıkmıştı evde Minseok'un olduğu.

Oysa Minseok o ikisini bozduğu için pek bir memnundu. Keskin gözleri en yakın arkadaşını keserken boynundaki havluya sarılarak Yifan'a öpücük atmıştı. Yixing ellerinden kayarken ona el hareketi çekmeyi unutmadı. Önünde üstünü düzelten çocuğa bakıp iç çekti. Belki de iyi olmuştu çünkü amacından şaşıp çocuğu burada bile altına alabilirdi. Oysa Yifan'ın istediği süreli bir anlaşma, istekle gelen bir seksti. Yixing'i elde edecekti, ona her şeyi öğretecek, sonrasında yollarını ayıracaklardı. Böylelikle herkes istediğini almış olacaktı. Yifan iyi bir seks arkadaşını, Yixing ise Sehun'u. Mükemmel bir plandı, Yifan'a göre.

''Kes sesini!'' Yifan, kısa boylu çocuğun çekindiğini anladığında sinirle dişlerini sıktı. Çocuğun koltukta bıraktığı çantasını alırken o hala gözlerinden kendini kaçırarak duvarın önünde duruyordu. Kendi cüzdanı, araba anahtarını ve telefonu da alıp elinden bir kaza çıkmadan Yixing'in bileğinden kavradı.

''Biz gidiyoruz.''

''Tekrar gelin.'' Minseok dalga geçer gibi söylediğinde Yifan dişlerinin arasından tısladı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anneeee bu minseok'a düşüyorum


	9. Chapter 9

Luhan sinirle arabasını gelişigüzel kaldırıma park edip arabadan indi ve etrafını kontrol etme gereği bile duymadan binaya girdi. Hızlı hızlı bildiği kata çıkarken içinden onu gördüğünde neler diyeceğini düşünüyordu, istediği tek şey en yakın arkadaşını alıp gitmekti. Okula geldiğinde Yixing'i aramış ama o telefona bakma nezaketi bile göstermemişti. Luhan haliyle sinirlenmişti, koca binada onu arayamayacağına göre göz ucuyla ilk kafeteryaya bakmış ardından telefonunu kontrol ede ede bölümüne girmişti. Dersin başlamasına çok az vardı ve Yixing'in etrafta olmaması Luhan'ı deli ediyordu. Onun gibi biri sevdiğini korurdu ve oldukça sahipleniciydi. Bu sebeple çoğu kişinin bile ilk başta Luhan'ı Yixing'in sevgilisi zannetmesi olasıydı ancak Luhan için Yixing kardeş gibiydi, olmasını istediği kardeş gibiydi.

Sıkıntıyla etrafa bakarken, amfide yalnızca tanımadık yüzleri görüyordu. Hepsi kendi grubu etrafına dedikodu yapıyordu, arada kendisine bakan erkek ve kızları da görse de gözleri hep kapının girişindeydi. Utanmadan bir kez daha aradı ve boş yanıttan sonra kaşlarını çattı. Neredeydi bu çocuk? Kendisinden önce okula gelmişti.

''Haberleri duydunuz mu?'' Bir çocuk içeriye girerken Luhan başını telefonundan kaldırdı. Maalesef üniversite öğrencileri olmaları insanların ilkokul ve lisedeki gibi her şeyi dedikodu malzemesi yapmasına engel değildi, hele de dedikodu malzemesi Wu Yifan ve onun en yakın arkadaşları ise.

Çocuk, Luhan'ı fark etmeden arkadaş grubunun yanına geldi ama heyecandan sesi çok yüksek çıkıp içerideki herkesin kendisini dinlemesine sebep oluyordu. ''Park Taeil, bizim bölümden bir çocuğa dokunmaya çalışmış.'' Herkesin gözünde anlaşılmış bir parıltı geçerken Luhan bilgisizce kaşlarını çatmıştı.

''Açıkçası şaşırtıcı değil, bir arkadaşım onların grubunda ve o çocuğu merak edip duruyordu. Sadece okulda yapacaklarını tahmin etmezdim. Ya da o kişiye karşılarını alacak cesaretleri olduğuna.'' Bir başka çocuk konuştuğunda diğerleri başını salladı ancak kısa olan konuşmayı sürdürdü.

''Tek olan o değil ki, sonrasında işin içine Wu Sehun'da girmiş.'' Herkesten bir nida artarken çocuk, gülümsemiş ve kalan bombayı patlatmak için tekrar ilginin üzerine çekilmesini beklemişti. ''Ve asıl bombayı duymadınız, Sehun ve Taeil atışırken içine Xiumin dahil olmuş.'' Luhan duyduğu şeyle gruba bakarken birkaç gözün kendisine değindiğini tekrar fark etti. Açıkçası normalde bundan hoşlanmazdı fakat şimdi umurunda değilmiş gibi yapacaktı.

''Yalan söyleme.'' Diyerek uzun boylu olan, dedikoduyu söyleyen çocuğun omzuna vurduğunda diğerleri sadece onlara bakmakla yetiniyordu. Bu ikisi Luhan'ı fark etmese dahi o grupta Luhan'a bakan insanlar hala vardı. Kim Minseok denilince, ya da bilinen adıyla Xiumin, akla ilk gelen kişinin Luhan olduğunu çoğunluğu biliyordu. ''Xiumin neden olaya dahil olsun? Adam arkadaşı kavga ettiğinde bile kenarda oturup bekliyor.'' İnsanların ağzından kıkırtı çıktığında Luhan gerginlikle elindeki telefonu sıktırdı.

''İnan ki, yalan söylemiyorum. İstersen bir başkasına sor. Çocuğu amfiden çıkarıp almış, bazıları onları otoparkta, Xiumin'in arabasına binerken görmüş.'' Kısa çocuk heyecanla konuştuğunda, diğerleri kendi arasında konuşup karmaşık bir ses çıkarırken Luhan neler olup bittiğini bile bilmiyordu. Normalde bu tür dedikoduları pek dinlemezdi, sebebi belliydi. Bir süre önce bütün konuştukları kendisi ve o iken şimdi o yüzsüzler gibi bir başka dedikoduları dinlemek istemiyordu. Ama her kulağına Minseok ile ilgili bir şey çalındığında dikkat kesilmeden edemiyordu. Kendisinden bu yüzden nefret ediyordu ama elinde değildi.

Takmamak için direndi ve elindeki telefonu salarak tekrar Yixing'e ulaşmaya çalıştı. Ne kadar ararsa arasın telefon açılmıyordu, sinirliydi ve kabul etmek istemese de Minseok'u düşünüyordu. Yixing'in aklını dağıtmasına ihtiyacı vardı, o buradaki tek arkadaşıydı.

''Peki o çocuk cidden ona mı ait?'' Luhan kulaklarını tıkamak için her şeyini verirdi. Zira dedikoduları dinlemeyi durduramıyordu. ''Bana hep masum gelirdi.'' Luhan tekrar üstündeki gözleri hissetti ancak başını telefondan kaldırmadı.

''Sence masum olma şansı var mı? Belki de bu onun yataktaki tekniğidir?'' Birkaç gülüşme sesi gelirken kızların çoğunluğu yüzünü buruşturuyordu. Luhan ne olup bittiğini bilmiyordu ama artık emindi, bu dedikodular ya kendisini ya da birisini hedef alıyordu, sevdiği birisini. Aslında onu başından beri şüphelendiren şeyler vardı, en başında Sehun geliyordu. Şimdi ise böyle bir dedikodunun altına kalıp dinlemek onu pelte ediyordu.

Okulda Wu Yifan'ı bilmeyen yoktu, o da bu okuldaydı, geçen yıl mezun olmuştu. Ve bu yılın son üç senesindeki öğrencilerin çoğu onun adını bile muhakkak duymuş olurdu. Duymayanlar ise kafasını ders kitaplarına gömmüş, hiçbir sosyal çevresi olmayan, bir tek arkadaşla vakit geçirebilecek çocuklardı; Yixing gibi. Ve son üç yılın öğrencilerinin bazıları, bunlar da bu grupla eğlenen kişilerdi, Luhan ile Yifan'ın kardeş olduğunu bir zamanlar bu üç kişinin birlikte takıldığını da bilirdi. Ama artık kimse Luhan'ı umursamıyordu, (Luhan'ın bununla bir sorunu yoktu.) Yifan ve Minseok, ikisi birlikteydi. Oysa bu üçlü eskiden herkesin gıpta ettiği bir gruptu. Ne yazık ki işler her zaman onlar için iyi gitmemişti. Hele de Minseok ve Luhan arasında.

''Neydi şu çocuğun adı? Yixing mi, evet, Yixing. Her nasılsa,'' Uzun boylu çocuk konuşurken Luhan duyduğu isimle başını kaldırmış ve gruba tekrar bakmıştı. Gözleri şaşkınlıktan büyürken bu kez o grubun hepsi de şaşkın Luhan'a dönmüştü.

''Ne dedin sen?'' Demişti Luhan, gözlerini kısarak. Çenesi seğirmiş ve boynundaki damar ortaya çıkmıştı. Hala neler olup bittiğini tam olarak bilmiyordu ama demek bu dedikoduların hepsi Yixing hakkındaydı. Onun en yakın arkadaşı!

''Ne?'' Diye cevap verdi uzun boylu olan küstahça. Açık konuşmak gerekirse herkes bunun Luhan'ın duyması için konuşulduğunu biliyordu. Üniversitede her şey kartlar yarı kapalı şekilde oynanırdı, bunu herkes bilirdi. ''Duydun işte. Arkadaşın diye bize burada kabadayılık taslamayacaksın herhalde? Biz sadece olanları konuşuyoruz.''

Luhan cidden bir şey anlamıyordu, neler olup bittiği konusunda. Tek anladıkları; Minseok bir çocuğu kolundan tutup çıkarmıştı, onun arabasına binmişlerdi, nereye gittikleri konusunda bir fikir yoktu (ya da vardı), ve bütün o arkasında dönen dedikoduların kaynağı Yixing'di. Yixing. O Minseok'laydı.

Luhan kimseyi dinlemeden ayağa kalktı, içeriye giren hocayı umursamadan dışarıya çıktı ve hızla otoparka tekrar indi. Arabasına binerken de bir elinde telefonunu tutuyordu.

Şimdi ise buradaydı. Tam olarak adı gibi bildiği kapıyla karşı karşıyaydı. Bu eve az girip çıkmazdı, kaldı ki burada aylarca kaldığı bile olurdu oysa şimdi bu mahallenin yanından bile geçmezdi. Sinir vücudunu ele geçirirken sertçe kapıyı tekmeledi, yumruk attı ve bağırdı. ''Minseok! Kapıyı aç. Yixing!?''

Luhan, en yakın arkadaşının burada olma ihtimaliyle deliriyordu, ne yaparsa yapsın onu buradan çıkaracaktı. Onu dinleyecek, her şeyi ondan öğrenecekti. Gözleri sinirle dolarken kendini teselli etmeye çalıştı çünkü onun karşısında ağlamak istemiyordu. Yine de yumrukları eski kapıyı dövüyordu, eğer biraz daha sert olsa kapının kesinlikle yerinden çıkıp kırılacağına da emindi. O aptal çocuk bu pislikte yaşamak hep inatçı olmuştu zaten.

''Minseok! Yixing içeride misin? Seni lanet olası moron, kapıyı aç. Şerefsiz, arkadaşım nerede? Min—'' Kapıyı birden açılıp Luhan yumruklarını durduramadan sertçe çıplak ve ıslak göğse vurduğunda sertçe yutkundu fakat kendisini hızlı toparlayarak geri çekildi. İşte buradaydı, bir zamanlar çoğu kez geldiği evin kapısının önünde şimdi yabancı gibi onunla bakışıyordu. Kaşlarını çattı, onu umursamadan iteledi –bu arada elleri onun çıplak ve ıslak kol kaslarına değmişti yine- ve salona girdi. Zaten ev küçüktü ve aradığını kolayca bulabilirdi. Kapının kapandığını belli eden gıcırtı ve pes sesten sonra tekrar yutkundu ama gözleri hedef aramaya devam etti.

''O nerede?'' Dedi Luhan hızla. Burada çok kalmak istemiyordu. Bir yandan sinirden gözlerini kırpıştırıp duruyordu çünkü ağlamak istemiyordu. Nasıl olursa buradaki her şey lanet olası bir şekilde aynı olabilirdi? Şaşıyordu, ciddi anlamda her şey aynıydı, değişen tek şey kendileri miydi yani?

''Burada değil.''

''Yalan söyleme!'' Diye çıkıştı Luhan. İstediğini alana kadar durmayacaktı. Arkasına döndü, ıslak saçları çıplak omuzlarını ıslatan Minseok'a döndüğünde onun vücuduna dikkat etmemeye çalıştı. Bu çocuk neden yarı çıplak kapıyı açıyordu? Herkese mi böyle yapıyordu? Kıskanmıyordu, ya da... Bilmiyordu işte. Düşünmemek istiyordu, uzun zamandır düşünmemek için savaşırken şimdi kaybetmek istemiyordu.

''Yalan söylemiyorum Luhan,'' İsmini onun ağzından duymayalı uzun zaman olmuştu ve Luhan istemsizce iç çekti. ''İstersen evi gez. Odamı biliyorsun, değil mi?'' Minseok omzunu yasladığı duvardan çarpıkça ona sırıttı. Hiç ahlak düşünmeden karşısındaki çocuğu süzerken bunun onu deli ettiğinin de bilincindeydi. Çocuğun gözleri büyümüş ve muhtemelen kımıldayan dudakları kendisine küfür ediyordu.

''Saygısızlık yapma.'' Luhan sertçe söyledi.

''Saygısızlık mı? Ne dedim ki?'' Masum numarasını sürdüren Minseok, Luhan'ın bir şey demeden yanından geçerek bildiği kendi odasına girmesine izin verdi. Arkasından giderken de kalçalarını kontrol etmedi derse büyük ihtimalle yalan söylemiş olurdu. Alaycı gülüşü halen de yüzündeydi. ''Emin ol o minik çocuğu tuvalet ya da banyoma da saklamış olamam ama kontrol etmek istersen banyomun buharı hala geçmedi.''

Sırıtışı büyürken Luhan sinirle arkasına dönüp Minseok'a baktı. Nefret ediyordu, nefret. Onun böyle gülmesinden, her şeyi şakaya vurmasından, kendisini yiyecekmiş gibi duran bakışlarından. Ona ait her şeyden nefret ediyordu.

''Seninle uğraşacak değilim, ben yalnızca arkadaşım için buradayım.'' Soğuk bir şekilde söylediğinde Minseok iç çekendi bu kez. Yine de gözlerini çekmeden onu izliyordu. Luhan ise bakışlarını ilk yere eğmişti, sonrasında odanın içindeki o minik banyoya bakma ihtiyacı duymuştu. Oraya ilerlediğinde Minseok'un kendisini izlediğini biliyordu. Kapıyı açtı ve eski banyonun gerçekten de buharlı ve boş olduğunu gördü.

''Söylemiştim.'' Diyerek mırıldandı Minseok. ''O burada değil.''

''Ama buradaydı, değil mi?'' Luhan kaşlarını kaldırdı. ''Onu neden buraya getirdin?'' Minseok, başını sallayıp umursamazca omuz silkmiş ve geri dönerek salonuna girmişti. Amerikan tarzı mutfağa geçerken sinirli bir Luhan onu izliyordu. ''Sana diyorum gerizekalı, tak beni.'' Minseok, yine de onu dinlemeden ısıtıcıyı açmış ve buzdolabının üstündeki kahveyi çekerek kupa aramak için çekmecelere bakmıştı. ''Beni dinle—'' Luhan son birkaç dakikadır kendisini görmezden gelmesine katlanamayarak onun önüne geçmek isterken ısıtıcı kapamış, kupayı kenara çekmiş ve elinde açık kahveyle ayakta bekleyen Minseok'un önüne sonunda geçmişti.

Sürekli kendisine hatırlattığı bir şeyler vardı.

''Ne istiyorsun?''

''Sağır mısın ya?'' Luhan kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. Minseok umursamazca kenara kayacakken Luhan tekrar engel olmak istedi ama bu kez Minseok sinirle onu tezgah ve kendi arasına aldı. Luhan korkmuştu, o Minseok'u elbette iyi tanıyordu, bir kere sinirlendi mi iyi şeyler olmazdı ve kendisine kaş çatarak bakışı durumu hatırlatıyordu fakat Luhan korkusunu gizleme gereği duydu.

''Ne?'' Dedi kendisine dik dik bakan çocuğa bağırarak. ''Neden öyle bakıyorsun salak?'' Minseok ellerini tezgaha sararak Luhan'a yapıştırdı. Çocuğun korktuğunu elbette görebiliyordu, sertçe soluk alış verişleri onun yüzünde patlarken çocuğun korkusunu gizleme isteğine gururlanmadan edememişti. Eskiden böyle değildi.

''Arkadaşının burada olmadığını söyledim.'' Luhan onun sert ve erkeksi sesini yakınında duyduğunda yutkundu, ayrıca tıraş losyonunun kokusunu alabiliyordu. Bu kokuyu severdi, hala severdi bazen kendisi için alışverişe gittiğinde bu losyonu eline alıp kokusunu hatırlamak için kokluyordu. Luhan ve onun ailesine göre ucuz olabilirdi ama koku, Minseok'a fazlasıyla yakışıyor ve erkeksi bir hava katıyordu. ''Ve olanları bana sormak yerine ona sorabilirsin.''

Minseok dişlerinin arasından tısladığında Luhan istemeden onun dudaklarına çevirdi bakışlarını. Saliselik sürmüştü fakat Minseok onu yakalamıştı bile. Karşısındaki çocuk, güçlü görünmeye çalışsa da o hala kendi karşısında güçsüz biriydi. Luhan bilinmedik ama tanıdık bir hisle karnının kasıldığını hissettiğinde dudağını ısırdı, kaşları çatık olsa bile bu onu hiç de korkulacak biri gibi göstermiyordu, en azından Minseok'un gözünde.

Ellerini kaldırdı ve onun tişörtsüz, çıplak göğsüne koyarak itmeye çalıştı Luhan. Ellerinin altındaki ten sıcaktı, bu evde kış ayında donarken bile yanan tek şey Minseok'tu. Luhan bunu hatırladığı için gülümsemek istedi lakin bunu yaparsa absürt olacağından emindi.

''Ç-Çekil.'' Dedi onu itmeye çalışarak. Açıkçası ona güç uygulayamıyordu bile, itmesine itiyordu fakat bu Minseok için gerçekten bir tehdit oluşturmuyordu, hele ki kelimeler hiç! ''Gitmek istiyorum.'' Luhan fısıldadı ve Minseok kaşlarını daha derin çattı.

''Evet, biliyorum.'' Onun önünden çekilirken Luhan şaşkınlıkla Minseok'a baktı. Mırıldandığını duymuştu.

''Ne saçmalıyorsun?'' Ona karşı yine de kabaydı.

''Gitmek istemiyor musun? Git işte, uğraştırma beni. Bundan sonra da buraya gelmeden önce arkadaşının yanına git.''

''Yixing'e ulaşamıyorum.'' Luhan aklına yeniden Yixing'in gelmesiyle bağırmıştı. Minseok ise ılımış suyla yaptığı kahveyi yudumladı önce. Isıtıcısı o kadar iyi ısıtmıyordu artık, ayrıca Luhan ile olan bakışma süresince su daha da soğumuştu. Yine de onun için sorun değildi. Yifan'ın burada oluşundan beri açık olan televizyonun önüne geçerken Luhan yine aynı yerinde bekliyordu.

''Onu Yifan aldı.''

''Yifan mı?'' Luhan tezgahı dolanarak salonun içine girdi ve farkında olmadan Minseok'un yanında dikildi. O, alçak koltukta oturunca daha küçük görünmüştü ama bakışları ve fiziksel gücü Luhan'dan oldukça güçlüydü. ''Onun burada ne işi vardı!?'' Luhan bağırdığında Minseok ona döndü.

''Burada olduğu için sorgulanacak sen olmana rağmen bunu neden soruyorsun?'' Luhan gerçeklik ile sendelerken sinirle dişlerini sıktı.

''Ben arkadaş—''

''O zaman arkadaşının yanına git lanet olası!'' Minseok bağırdığında Luhan yerinde zıpladı. Minseok şimdi yine ayaktaydı ve soğuk bakışları Luhan'dan daha etkiliydi. Sarışın çocuğu korkutmaya devam ettiği bir gerçekti ama ona dokunmak istemesi ayrı bir boyuttu. Minseok'un uzaktan onu izleyerek bilmediği tek şey, Luhan'ın daha da asi oluşuydu.

''Sana bilmediğimi söyledim şerefsiz herif! Onu buraya getiren sendin, neden Yifan aldı! Onun burada ne işi vardı da arkadaşımı alıyor?'' Luhan bağırdığında Minseok üzerine yürüdü ve onun bileğinden tutarak yürüttü. Tanrı biliyordu ya, onu sarılmamak için zor duruyordu.

''Bırak beni, bırak dedim. Hayır, sorum cevap ver. Neden onu kurtardın? Neden? Hiçbir halt yapmayan moron herifin tekisin ama şimdi insanları düşünmeye mi başladın? S-seni... a-aptal.'' Minseok kırılan sesi duyduğunda bakmadığı çocuğun yüzüne döndü ve onun yaşla ıslanan yanaklarını gördü. Bundan nefret ediyordu, karşısında ağlayan insanlardan nefret ediyordu ama bu Luhan olunca katlanılmaz bir acı oluyordu. O sırada nefret ettiği tek şey kendisi oluyordu.

''Ağlama.'' Diye sertçe söyledi. Açık konuşmak gerekirse Luhan bu hissi özlemişti, Minseok aynı Minseok gibi duruyordu ama siniri ona olan özlemini kapatıyordu. ''Sana ağlama diyorum.'' Minseok onu bileğinden kendine çekti ve eliyle yanaklarını silmeye başladı. Luhan onun bu romantik olmayan tarafını bilirdi, Minseok'u Minseok yapan da buydu lakin yaşlarını silmesi daha fazla ağlamasına sebep oldu.

''Senden nefret ediyorum.'' Diye fısıldadı Luhan.

''Biliyorum.'' Diyerek karşılık verdi Minseok.

Buraya geldiğinden beri kabaran özlem duygusunun farkındaydı ikisi de. Luhan iç çekti, gözyaşlarına lanet ediyordu ama dayanamamıştı. Onu görmezden gelmişti, bunu Yixing ile başarmıştı ama aslanın ini gerçekten farklıydı. Bu yüzden Luhan o kadar duygunun içinde Minseok'un kendisini öpmesini isterken Minseok hiç beklemeden bunu gerçekleştirmişti. İkisi de verdikleri yemini unutmuşa benziyorlardı, tıpkı Yifan'ın unuttuğu gibi. Gerçekten de bu ikisi birbirlerini gördükten beri aklının sonunda bile verdikleri söz yoktu.

Hızlı başlayan öpüşmeleri, sonuna kadar devam etmişti. Onlar böyleydi, her zaman deli dolu, romantik değil ve ateşliydi. Yine de birbirlerine oldukça uzaklardı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayol bunlar güzelmiş böyle. ama hikayede neden böyleydiler unuttum. hatırlayacam bekleyin (minişim) pkmeffğkfcşkdf


	10. Chapter 10

Yixing'in hayatının bir dönüm noktası varsa herhalde o da şu an olmalıydı. Yine aynı arabada, aynı kişiyle, aynı yerinde kendi evine giderken düşünmemeyi tercih etmek istiyordu lakin elinden gelen bir şey yoktu. Gergince parmaklarıyla da oynarken sürekli otobüsle geçtiği yerleri beynine kazıyordu, aslında böyle bir zorunluluğu yoktu, ancak Yifan'la konuşmak zordu. O kaşlarını çatmış, odak noktası tamamen yolken laf söylememek için dudağını da aynı derecede ısırıyordu. 

''Nereden gitmeliyim?'' Yifan sorduğunda Yixing, tekrar büyük oğula söyledi. Birkaç defa söylettirdiği yolda Yifan'ın yapmaya çalıştığı iki şey vardı: bu çocukla nasıl konuşulacağını anlamak ve kesinlikle bu işi ona kabul ettirmek. Hala ondaki gerginliği, endişeyi, kaygıları ve kararsızlığı çıplaklıkla görebiliyordu. Kim olsa aynı şey olurdu gerçi, Yifan bunu biliyordu; gerçi çevresine bakıldığında bu durumu kabul etmemek isteyen kişi de çok azdı. Ego sayılmazdı, olan buydu ve bu olan şey Yifan'ın kendine güvenini yükseltiyordu.

''Sağdan girebilirsin.'' Yixing, mırıldandığında Yifan kısa süreliğini başını ön cama uzatmış çocuğa dönüp gülümsedi. Dediğini yaparken içini yiyen bir şeyler olduğundan o da konuşmak istiyordu. Açıkçası bütün endişesi çocuğun kabul edip etmemesiydi. Yixing, Yifan'ın dalgın bir anında zayıfça geldiklerini söylediğinde Yifan hızla arabayı durdu. Bu yanındaki çocuğun hafifçe sırtının koltuktan geri çekilmesine sebep oldu.

Gözleri yandaki evde kaldı. Pekiyi bir ev değildi ama bir öğrenci için, hele de Yixing gibi ailesi yanında olmayıp harçlıklarını evin kirasına vermek zorunda olan bir öğrenci için mükemmel duruyordu. Yifan başını salladı ve gideri olduğunu kabul etti. Sonra başını tekrar çocuğa çevirdi. Yixing de sessizce duruyordu, dürüst olmak gerekirse konuşmayı Yifan'ın başlatmasını umuyordu.

''Yixing?'' Kısa çocuk başını kaldırıp gözlerine baktığında sertçe yutkundu. Sarışının saçları dağınık ve dudakları hala şişikti. Açıkça ona bakmadığından bunu tam olarak fark edememişti. Acaba kendisi nasıl görünüyordu?

Yifan elini direksiyondan çekip çocuğa uzattı. ''Telefonunu ver.'' Yixing, ilk başta anlamayıp kaşlarını çatsa da önünde aşağı yukarı sallanan el ona bunu kavramasına neden olmuştu. Sırtını geriye yasladı ve pantolonundaki telefonu çıkarıp baktı. Yifan'a vermeden önce kontrol etmek için ekranını açtığında gözleriyle şaşkınca açılmıştı.

''Ne oldu?'' Diye sordu Yifan. Kaşlarını havaya kaldırmış, meraklı bir hava etrafında süzülüyordu. Endişelendiği barizdi.

''Şey...'' Utanarak açıklamaya çalışan Yixing, şimdiden bittiğini düşünüyordu. ''Luhan aramış. Birkaç defa. 30 kere falan.'' Gülümsediğinde Yifan gözlerini çocuğun samimiyetten uzak olsa da dudaklarına dikmişti. Dişleri, gerilen dudakları ve gamzeleri mükemmel görünüyordu. Bu çocuk nasıl olurda reddedilirdi ki zaten? Aptal erkek kardeşi bu çocuğun gülümsemesini görüp hiçbir şey hissetmediyse başka laf diyemezdi. Erkek kardeşi tam bir gerzek olabilirdi. Gerçi bu bir ihtimal değildi.

Ama Yifan olayın ciddi bir boyutuna ulaşırken gülümsemeyi kesip çocuğun gözlerine dikti gözlerini. ''Yalan söyleyebilir misin? Çünkü buna ihtiyacın olacak.'' Aklında olan tek şey ikisinin de bu işi Luhan'dan uzak tutmaktı. Luhan öğrenirse ikisi de mahvolurdu.

Yixing, en yakın arkadaşına yalan söylemek istemiyordu fakat başından beri, Wu'ların evine girdiğinden beri yalan söylemeye alışmış gibiydi. O an yalnızca başını salladı ama Luhan'a şu anlık söyleyebileceği bir yalan yoktu. Onun dışında Yifan telefonu elinden alıp bir şeyler yaptı. Sonrasında cebindeki kendi telefonunu çıkarıp aradığı numarayı kaydetti.

''Numaramı kaydettim. Benden haber bekle.'' Soru yoktu. Bir cevap yoktu. Bir istek de yoktu. Yifan birçok şeyi kendi kafasına göre yapıyordu lakin bu da bir aldatma yöntemiydi. Yixing, onun kendisini öpmesine izin vererek, Luhan'a yalan söylemesini isteyerek ya da telefonunu çıkarmasını söylerken bile ona teslim olduğunun farkında değildi. Böyle olmamalıydı belki de ama Yixing bu şeyin bilincinde değildi.

Yifan, koltukta küçülen gence baktı ve emniyet kemerini çıkararak kısa çocuğa eğildi ve parmaklarını çocuğun çenesine nazikçe sardı. ''Yixing, tekrar söylüyorum. Seni koruyacağım ve sana istediğin her şeyi vereceğim. Luhan bunu öğrenmedikçe emin ol bütün bunlar kusursuz gider. Korkma.''

Yixing, güvenmek istedi, sıkıntılı bir nefes verdi ve çenesindeki parmaklara rağmen başını salladı. Gülüşü zorlamaydı yine de dışarıdaki bir insanı büyüleyecek bir gücü vardı, tıpkı Yifan'ı büyülediği gibi. Bu sebeple Yifan, eğildi ve Yixing'i dudaklarından öptü. Hareket yoktu, şehvet ya da cinsel bir arzu yaratacak ateşte değildi sadece oldukça istekli, sade ve masumluk taşıyan bir hissiyata sahipti öpücük. Yifan dudaklarını, gencin dudaklarına sürtüp onun içine titrek bir nefes çektiğinde bu hoşuna gitmişti.

Usulca geri çekilip Yixing'in gözlerine baktı, kısa olan gözlerini kapamış ve öylece duruyordu. Yifan'ın geri çekildiğini hissettiğinde o da gözlerini açmıştı. ''Görüşürüz.'' Yifan sırtını koltuğuna yaslayıp söylediğinde Yixing başını salladı ve kısıkça aynı şekilde mırıldandı. Yifan'dan telefonunu geri almış, emniyet kemerini çözmüş ve arabadan hızla çıkmıştı. Arkasına bakma hissine yenilerek Yifan'a baktı, onu kendisine bakarken gördüğünde gülümsedi ve el salladı. Bu aptal liseli sevgililerin durumunu anlatıyor gibiydi. Yine de Yifan da ona kısa bir el selamı verip sokağından çıktığında Yixing, çığlık ata ata eve girmişti. Bütün beyni ona sinyaller gösterirken delirmek üzereydi.

O sırada yine Luhan aklında çıkmış, her şeyi bir sineye çekmek için kendine çeki düzen vermeye çalışmıştı. Bu arada aklındaki düşünceleri susturmak için de sürekli şarkı mırıldanıp duruyordu. Arada kafasındaki sesler artınca o da şarkı söylerken ki sesini yükseltiyordu. Mantıksız ve çocukçaydı ama kim takardı ki? Yandaki komşuları dışında?

Üzerini değiştirmeden önce duş aldı ve duş alırken de yüksek sesle şarkı söylemesine devam etti. Boğazları biraz acımaya başladığında ise sustu fakat bu hiç istemediği bir şeydi. Şimdi ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Gerçekten. Aslında bu işe olumsuz bakması gerekmez miydi? Yixing ise bu durumun pozitiflerini düşünüyordu daha doğrusu düşünmüyordu.

Aklı o kadar karışıktı ki artık kendini saldığının farkına varmıyordu. Ama doğruyu konuşmak gerekirse bir erkeğin cinsel becerileriyle övünmesine bakılırsa Yixing bunun ortaya bir beceriksizlik olarak çıkmasından korkuyordu. Evet, bu bir fobiydi. Tıpkı palyaçolar ya da örümcekler gibiydi. İlk başta insanın kulağına komik gelebilirdi lakin Yixing'in farkında olmadığı fobisini Yifan biliyor ve bunu kendine karşı kullanıyordu.

Bir şeyler yemek için girdiği mutfağında boş boş masayı incelerken çalan kapı ile kalbi hızla atmaya başlamıştı. Yifan geri gelmişti diye düşünmüştü fakat o an aklında birden Luhan düşmüştü. Alışık olmasa da ağzının içinden küfür mırıldandı. Telefonu da eş zamanlı çalmaya başladığında iyice dibe battığının bilincindeydi.

Lanet olsun!

Telefonu eline aldı ve mutfaktan çıkıp kapıya yürüdü. İçeride olduğunu gösteren telefonu zili Luhan'ın aramasının kapanmasına sebep olmuştu. Luhan sabırsızca kapının arkasında beklerken Yixing kendisine sakin olmasını tembihledi. Ve daha fazla ses yapmadan kapıyı açtı. Sandığı gibi Luhan kaşlarını çatmış, çok sinirli bir şekilde kendisine bakıyordu.

Belki de yalan söylemesinin hiçbir faydası olmazdı çünkü Luhan'ın duymaması imkansızdı. Bütün okul bile her şeyin farkındaydı, Luhan gelmeden önce birinden böyle dedikoduları duymuş olmalı diye tahmin ediyordu Yixing. Oysa Luhan'ın bildiği tek şey Yifan'ın arkadaşını eve bırakmasıydı. Tabi bir de Minseok vardı. Onu düşündükçe delirten çocuk.

''5 saniyen var.'' Kapı açıldıktan sonra Luhan söylemiş ve sinirle içeriye girip kapıyı kapamıştı. Yixing'in ıslak saçlarına bakılırsa onun banyoya girdiğini anlayabiliyordu ama o detay istiyordu. Neler olduğunu bilmek istiyordu. Yixing, ilk önce Luhan'ın neler bildiğini öğrenmeye çalışmalıydı.

''Ne konuda?''

''Gerçekten mi?'' Luhan kaşlarını kaldırdı ve üzerindeki ceketi çıkararak salona yürüdü. ''Bana hangi konuda konuştuğumu mu soruyorsun?'' Luhan oldukça sinirliydi. Aslında Yixing'e bağırmak istemezdi lakin evinden çıktığı adam onu deli etmiş, Luhan buraya gelene kadar kafasında üretip durmuştu. Yine de olanlardan bir haberdardı.

''Minseok seni neden evine götürdü?'' Diye sordu Luhan burun kemerini sıkarak, içinde arkadaşına olan kıskançlığı saklamaya da çalışıyordu.

''Çünkü,'' Bunu düşünmek için çeşitli yollar denemeye çalışıyordu ama bir psikopat olup başını kapısına vurarak kendini komalık etmiyorsa bundan kaçışı yok demekti. ''Birkaç çocuk tarafından kıstırıldım.''

''Ne demek kıstırıldım?'' Luhan kaşlarını çattı.

''Kıstırmak işte. Nasıl açıklayayım ki?'' Utançla kolunu sıvazladı.

''Yixing, insan gibi açıkla şunu. Nasıl kıstırıldın, neden kıstırıldın, neler oldu?'' Daha da sinirlendiğini anladığında Yixing, dudaklarını ilk başta birbirine bastırdı. Bunu yapmayı sevdiğinden değildi ancak Yixing kesinlikle iyi bir yalancıydı.

''Seni beklerken oldu. Kafeteryadan çıkıp bölüme yürüyordum fakat birkaç çocuk önüme çıktı ve beni bir dersliğe soktular. O sırada Minseok geldi işte.'' Yixing, kesinlikle Luhan'ın küfür ettiğini duymuştu.

''Peki Sehun? Onun da olduğu doğru mu?'' Yixing atladığı konuyla alt dudağını ısırdı. Ama başını salladı, pot kırmamak için az konuşmaya çalışıyordu. ''O çocukları öldüreceğim.'' Luhan'ın yanında yürüyüp önünde durdu ve onun koluna dokundu Yixing. Bu işe ciddi anlamda Luhan'ı bulaştırmak istemiyordu, hem kendisine zarar gelmesin istiyordu hem de olanları tamamen öğrenmesini.

''Sen nereden duydun? Bilmiyor muydun?'' Luhan'ın ağzını aradığında bu durumdan nefret etti. Cidden, bu yaptığı iğrençti, Luhan bunları öğrense kesinlikle yüzüne bakmazdı belki de. Vicdanı susacak gibi değildi.

''Sadece bizim bölümdeki çocukların birkaç bir şey dediğin duydum. Minseok ve senin gittiğini, Sehun ve Minseok'un birileriyle konuştuğunu. Açıkçası bir bok anlamadım dediklerinden yalnızca Minseok'a gittim o kadar. Seni almak için.'' Luhan hatırladıklarıyla iç çekmiş ve tüm dikkatini o adama vermişti. İki arkadaşın da kendilerini kaybetme olasılıkları çok basitti. Bu yüzden Yixing oldukça rahat bir şekilde ona bütün detayları anlatırken –Yifan ile olan dedikodusu ve o çocukların neden onu kıstırdıklarını atlayıp- Luhan da onun dediklerine inanmayı tercih ediyordu.

Yixing'i de kahreden buydu ancak günah çok teşvik ediciydi.

''Bundan sonra seni asla yalnız bırakmayacağım,'' dediğinde Yixing, dikkatle arkadaşına baktı. Küçük mutfağında Luhan otururken kendisi de yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlıyordu. ''gerekirse burada kalırım.'' Yixing, elbette Luhan'ın burada kalmasını sorun etmezdi lakin sürekli peşinde olacaksa... Yifan ne olacaktı?

Her şeyin aslında iç içe girip bütün herkesin hayatını boka sürdüğünü bilmiyordu Yixing, en önemlisi de kendi hayatının da bu yola girdiğini, en büyük zararı kendisi yiyeceğini bile fark etmeden.

-

''Seni alacağım, çabuk ol.''

Yixing, sabahın bu saatinde böyle bir mesaj beklemiyordu ama Yifan çok ciddi duruyordu. Yani pek görmemişti evet, ancak Yixing, büyük Wu oğlunu hep ciddi hayal ediyordu. Başında minik bir sorun vardı, Luhan'ı ne yapacaktı? Lakin her şeyden önce fark ettiği bir şey olmuştu.

Seks hocası mı?

Yifan gerçekten kendisini böyle mi kaydetmişti? Bu çocuk deli miydi, pekâlâ, deli olabilirdi. İkisi de akıllı bir insanın yapmayacağı bir şeyle bir araya geliyorlardı ama tanrı aşkına, seks hocalığı da neydi böyle? Dün Yixing telefonuna bakmamıştı, Luhan onu oyalamıştı. Ara sıra Luhan'ın telefonuna öylesine baktığını hatırladı, Luhan'ın, rehberinde abisinin numarasını 'seks hocası' diye kaybetmesini hiç hoş karşılamayacağına emindi. Gerçi Yixing, Luhan'ın abisinin numarasını bilip bilmediğini bile bilmiyordu.

Yixing, Luhan banyodan çıkmadan önce mesajı okumuş, ismini de daha makul bir şekilde 'akıl hocası' olarak değiştirmişti. İsim kullanamazdı, Luhan mutlaka bu numaranın neden var olduğunu sorardı. Dışarıdaki biri için Luhan hayli psikopat görünüyordu ancak Luhan'ın tek istediği kardeşlerinin Yixing ile olmamasıydı; ne yazık ki Yixing'in ise tek istediği kardeşlerle birlikte olmaktı. Sehun'u seviyordu ve Yifan ona yardımcı olmalıydı.

''Hey,'' Yixing birden telefonunu ayak ucuna düşürdüğünde aynı zamanda nefesi de kesilmişti. Hızla çöküp telefonu eline almış ve göğsüne bastırarak karşısındaki şaşkınlıkla kendisine izleyen Luhan'a bakıyordu. ''İyi misin?'' Luhan sorduğunda Yixing başını salladı.

''Kesinlikle! Hiç bu kadar iyi olmamıştım. Sen, sen nasılsın canım arkadaşım?''

Ne?

Aptal!

Canım arkadaşım mı?

Acı verici bir şekilde dilini ısırırken Yixing, pot kırmamak için konuşmuyordu da. Gerçi potu çoktan kırmıştı ona bakılırsa fakat Luhan sadece gülüp Yixing gibi başını sallamıştı. ''İyiyim Yixing. Çok iyiyim hatta. Hadi yemek yiyelim.''

''Ah,'' Yixing mutfağa giden Luhan'ın arkasından boğazını temizledi. Telefon o sıra elinde tekrar titremişti. Kimin attığı aşikardı. ''Ailen merak etmez mi? Tabi kalmanı isterim ama biliyorsun,'' Luhan arkasını dönüp garip bir bakış attığında Yixing sustu. Hayır, böyle yapmamalıydı. Fazla telaş yapıyordu, sakin olmalıydı.

''Hayır, merak etmezler. Ailem hala yurtdışında.'' Luhan buzdolabını açıp bir şeyler çıkarıyordu.

''Bugün bankaya gitmem gerek.'' Dedi birden bire Yixing. Aile mevzusu olunca aklına gelen direk ailesinin aybaşında gönderdiği para oluyor. Gerçi okuyan biri için, hele ki yurtdışında okuyan biri için gerçekten düşüktü. Ama Yixing tasarruflu biriydi ve Luhan'a bu konuda fazlasıyla borçlanmıştı. Luhan, Yixing'de kalıyordu evet, ancak çocuğun neredeyse bütün ihtiyaçlarını da o karşılıyordu. Luhan için hiçbir şey olmasa da Yixing için büyük anlam teşkil ediyordu.

''Öyle mi? Şimdiden para mı gönderdiler?'' Luhan masaya oturmadan önce ikisi içinde kahve yapıyordu.

''Evet, hatta şimdi gitmem gerekiyor.'' Yixing o sırada telefonuna atan kişiye arka sokakta beklemesini söylüyordu. Eğer buraya gelirse Luhan kesinlikle fark ederdi. Bakışlarını Luhan'a çevirdiğinde çocuğun elinde iki kupayla durduğunu gördü.

''Neden?'' Luhan kaşlarını kaldırdı. Aklı bir şeylerden şüphelenmesini istemiyormuş gibi karmakarışıktı. Gerçi Yixing'in ona yalan söyleyemeyeceğine olan güvenci zaten şüphelenmesini engelliyordu. Yixing bu kez rahatladı.

''Ailem parayı geciktirmemi istemiyor biliyorsun. Parasız kalmamı istemiyorlar.''

''Parasız değilsin.''

''Sen bir de onlara söyle.'' Diyerek gülümsedi Yixing. Bu kez yalan değildi işte. Luhan başını salladı ve zaten evi gibi olan Yixing'in mutfağında elindeki tek kupayla masaya oturdu. Yixing odasına çıkıp hızla üzerini değiştirdi. Telefonuyla cüzdanını alırken eli biraz ayağına dolanmıştı. Yine de en kısa zamanda hazırlanıp tekrar mutfak pervazında bitmişti. ''Ben çıkıyorum.''

Luhan yemeklerle boğuşup telefonuyla ilgilenirken ona işaret verdi. Yixing bu odaktan kurtularak yedek ev anahtarını alarak evden çıktı ve arkaya bile bakmadan evden uzaklaştı. Gerçekten de gördüğü araba onu birden gülümsetmişti, ne için gülümsediğini bilmeden.

Derin bir nefes vererek Yifan'ın açık camına yürümüş ve eğilmişti. Karşısına çıkan hazırlıklı bir ifade onu bozguna uğratmamıştı. Yifan onu dikiz aynasından görmüştü, gözlüklerini çıkarmış ve Yixing'e gülümsemişti.

''Hadi,'' demişti başıyla arabasına binmesini işaretederek. ''Gidelim buradan.''


	11. Chapter 11

Yixing hala birtakım şeylerden korkuyordu fakat artık gözlerinde daha kararlı bir ifade vardı; bunun nedeni ya Yifan'ın onu Baekhyun denen çocuğun evine götürmesinden kaynaklanıyordu ya da artık bunu kabullenmesinden. Yixing sanırsam bunu kendi kafasında iki şıkkı da işaretliyordu. İçeriye geçene kadar hiç konuşmamışlardı. Yixing yolu izleyip durmuş, Yifan da bir şarkı mırıldanarak arabayı sürmeye devam etmişti. Çocuğun hareketlerini de izlemekten geri kalmıyordu. Ellerini kucağına koymuş onları sürtüyorlardı, Yifan emindi çocuğun avuçlarının terlediğine ama yine de konuşarak sessizliği bölmek istememişti. Şimdi ise eve girdiğinde daha rahattı. Yixing, beklemeden usulca salona girdiğinde Yifan boş evde rahatça takılarak mutfağa ilerlemiş ve ikisi içinde kahve hazırlamaya başlamıştı.

''Yixing aç mısın?'' Sabahın erken saatlerinde getirdiği çocuğun aç olacağını düşünmüştü fakat Yixing ona hayır dediğinde açıkçası hiçbir şey yapmamak işine gelmişti. Bu yüzden yalnızca kupalarla mutfaktan çıkmıştı. Doğruyu konuşmak gerekirse Yifan da nasıl olaya gireceğini bilmiyordu, konu tereddüt eden bir çocuksa temkinli davranmalıydı fakat öncesinde hiç böyle birine ihtiyacı olmazdı. Şimdi de yoktu gerçi, o yalnızca bu çocukta ona hissettirdiklerini sevmişti; onu arzulamasını sağlayan şeylerdi. Yifan ona bir şeyler öğretip çocuğun kardeşiyle mükemmel bir şekilde birliktelik yaşamasını sağlayacaktı ve bonus olarak kendi zevkini de yaşamış olacaktı.

Emindi ki bu çocukla seviştikten sonra büyük olasılıkla gözünde o kadar istek duyacağı biri olmayacaktı. Eh, Yixing de kendisini istemediğine göre ağlamak, sızlamak ya da bunun gibi Yifan'ın dayanamayacağı ayrılıklar da olmayacaktı. İki durumda karlıydı.

''Baekhyun yok mu?'' Yixing, bu sessizlikten sıkılmıştı ve bir şeyler konuşulmasına ihtiyacı vardı. Ya da konuşmak dışında Yifan'ın nasıl hareket edeceğini düşünmemeye ihtiyacı vardı çünkü kafayı yiyecek gibi oluyordu. Düşündükçe kendini zavallı gibi hissediyordu.

''Yok.'' Yifan kupasını önündeki bardaklığın üzerine bırakmıştı, diğerini de Yixing'e uzatmıştı lakin Yixing de aynı onun gibi bardaklığın üstüne koymuştu. Yixing alt dudağını ısırarak etrafı izliyordu, keşke ne yapacağını bilen biri olabilseydi de Yifan'a muhtaç kalmasaydı. Belki de o zaman bu garip atmosferde bulunmazdı da. Yine de burada olma nedenine tutunmak istiyordu. Yanaklarının kızarmasını engellemek için bir şeyler yapmalıydı.

''Dün akşam zorlandın mı? Luhan evde değildi. Sen de mi kaldı?'' Yifan konuştuğunda Yixing koltukta oturan uzun oğlana baktı. Başını salladıktan sonra iç çekmişti.

''Evet. Endişelenme, Luhan bilmiyor.'' Yixing, gergince parmaklarıyla oynamayı sürdürürken ayağa kalkan Yifan hemen dikkatini çekmişti. Yavaşça kendisine doğru yürümüş ve aynı, sırtı kambur görünecek şekilde yüzüne doğru eğilmişti.

''Rahatla Yixing.'' Nefesi küçük bir meltem gibi yüzüne çarpmıştı Yixing'in. Rahatlamayı kendisi de istiyordu lakin elinde değildi, beceremiyordu. ''Başlamak ister misin?'' Sanki öncesinde bunu çok soruyormuş gibi Yifan ağzından çıkardığında hafifçe gülümsedi. Kısa çocuk kısa bir süre sonra başını sallayıp olumlu yanıt vermişti.

''Pekâlâ, bilmen gereken şeyler var.'' Geriye çekilmiş ve kollarını göğsünde bağlamıştı. ''Sehun'un istediği biri olmak zorundaysan; atılgan, sert, seksi ve bu konularda oldukça bilgili olmalısın.'' Yixing, bunun onu utandırdığını söylese kötü olurdu değil mi? Yifan böyle açık açık, kendisine bakarak konuştuğunda daha fazla utanıyordu.

Erkekleler cinsel anlamda kendine güvenir hikâyesi tamamen yalandı.

En azından Yixing için.

''Sehun tecrübeli insanları sever. Bana bakir biriyle birlikte olup olmadığını sorarsan olmuştur derim ancak hepsi ya iddia uğruna ya da sadece eğlencesineydi. Kardeşimi seviyorsan mutlaka onun hakkında bir şeyler duymuşsundur. Tao'yu biliyor musun?'' Yixing, Chanyeol denen barmenin ona söylediği esmer çocuğu gözünde canlandırdı. O güzel çocuk yerinde olmak isterdi, ona bir kere bakan biri bile ondan fazlaca etkilenirdi. Sehun'un onu yanında tutmasına şaşırmamalıydı ama Yixing, Sehun'un yanındaki kişi olmak istiyordu. Tao'yu değil.

''Evet.'' Diyerek mırıldandığında Yifan dilini damağına koyup şaklattı ve ses evde yankılandı.

''Yixing, seninle konuşan biri varsa onun gözlerine bak ve cevabın ne olursa olsun emin bir şekilde konuş. Sesin duyulsun. Anlaşıldı mı?'' Şaşkınca uzun çocuğa baktıktan sonra başını tekrar sallamış ve o kaşlarını kaldırdığında güçlü bir şekilde 'evet' cevabını yapıştırmıştı. ''Kendine güven problemin var. İnsanlardan çekinme, kardeşimi istiyorsan olman gereken kişi çok farklı.''

''Yani?'' Yixing kaşlarını çatarak sordu. Sesinin anlaşılır bir tonda olmasına dikkat ediyordu. Yifan ise Yixing'e birine evet ya da hayır demesi gerektiğini anlatmak isterdi lakin bu onun ileride kendi kuyusunu kazması demekti, şimdilik bundan vazgeçti. Yixing'e yardım edecekse sanırım bunu baştan aşağı yapması gerekti.

''Seni tamamen değiştireceğiz demek bu Yixing. Aslında hayır, asıl seni ortaya çıkaracağım.'' Yifan, bir şeylerden eminse o da Yixing'in aslında içinde çok farklı biri olduğuydu. Eğer başından beri sevişmek konusunda tereddüdü olsaydı kendini bu kadar bırakmazdı diye düşünüyordu. Yixing'i sözleriyle kandırmış ve zor durumda bırakmış olabilirdi ama bu onda farklı birini gördüğü fikrini değiştirmiyordu. ''Giyim tarzını değiştirmem de sorun yok öyle değil mi?'' Yifan sırıttı ve Yixing'in şaşkınca kendisini izlediğini gördü.

''Şaka yapmıyorsun, değil mi?''

''Ne? Hayır. Son derece ciddiyim. Tao'yu bildiğini söylemiştin, bak kardeşim onunla Çin'de tanıştı. Sonrasında ailecek Çin'e taşındığımızda Tao da birkaç yıl önce buraya geldi. İkisi arkadaşlar ancak arkadaşlıklarının Kai gibi olmadığını söyleyebilirim.''

''Sevişiriyorlar mı?'' Yixing bunu bekliyordu çünkü barmen olan da böyle şeyler sarf etmişti. Yixing gerçekten aptal değildi, görmezden geliyordu, utanıyordu, düşünmek istemiyordu sadece. Ama söylediği kelime kendisini de bozguna uğratmıştı. Yifan karşı sevişmek kelimesini kullanamayacağını düşünüyordu.

Yifan başını sallamıştı. ''Yatak arkadaşlığı. Onu pek tanımıyorum lakin Sehun'un anlattığında göre olman gereken tipte biri.''

''Ama onlar arkadaşlar.'' Yixing konuştuğunda daha fazla devam etmemiş, dudaklarını büzmüştü. Yifan ise bu cümlenin devamında ne olacağını zaten tahmin ediyordu. 'Ben yatak arkadaşı değil, sevgilisi olmak istiyorum.' Keşke ona bazı gerçekleri yüzsüzce açıklayabilseydi. Wu Sehun'u, yani kardeşini onunla seviştirebilirdi lakin bir sevgili olayı ciddi bir boyuttu. Bunu becerebilir miydi emin değildi fakat denemek için güzel bir zamandı.

Yifan koltuktaki çocuğa elini uzattı ve Yixing ona güvenerek elini sıktığında kendisine çekti. ''Seni olman gereken konuma getireceğim Yixing. Merak etme.'' Kısa çocuğun belini sarmıştı. ''Şimdi öğrenmen gereken ilk şey, nasıl öpüşeceğindir. Daha önce kaç kez öpüştün? Ve lütfen yüksek sesle söyle Yixing, utanma.'' Yifan çocuğun kızaran yanaklarına bakarak söyledi.

''Çok değil. Öncesinde 3 kere falan.'' Sertçe yutkunmuş ve büyük Wu oğlunun gözlerine bakmıştı. Onun için imtihandan daha ilerisiydi, bunu anlatacak bir kelime var mıydı?

''Bunu anlamıştım zaten.'' Yifan derin bir nefes çalıp Yixing'e baktı. Onun gözlerinin içine bakmasından hoşlanmıştı, çocuk dediklerini gerçekten uyguluyordu. ''Öpüşmekte kötü değilsin ancak bazen sana dokunduğumda beni öpmeyi unutuyorsun. Nefesini tuttuğun içinde kısa ve senin için oldukça zor sürüyor.'' Yifan çocuğun dudaklarına eğilip dudaklarını onlara sürtmüştü. ''Kollarını boynuma dola.'' Onun dudaklarının üstündeyken mırıldandı ve Yixing ikiletmeden kollarını onun boynuna dolayarak yerini sabitledi. ''Ayrıca elini nereye koyacağını bilmiyorsun. Sana bir erkek şundan hoşlanır demek istemiyorum, sen de erkeksin Yixing ancak kendinden kaçıyorsun. Bil diye söylüyorum erkeklerin hassas noktalarından biri saç dipleridir. Aklında bulunsun.'' Yixing onun gözlerine bakarak başını sallamış ve bu ikisinin de dudaklarının tekrar sürtüşmesine sebep olmuştu. ''Dudaklarını hafifçe arala. Sana anlatmaya çalıştığım bu. Nefesini tutma. Usulca almaya devam et.''

Kısa olan, söylenileni yapmak için dudaklarını hafifçe aralamış ve nefesini tutmaktan vazgeçmişti. Nefesin onu rahatsız edeceğini düşünmüştü lakin Yifan gayet memnun görünüyordu. Açıkçası Wu oğlunun dediği gibiydi, nefesini tutmasını gerektirecek bir durum yoktu ve bu şekilde daha rahattı. Nefes alabildiği için yani.

Yifan, aralanan dudakların arasına girmiş ve dudaklarını biraz daha sürtmüştü. İçini kıpır kıpır eden bu hissin hiç geçmemesini istiyordu. Çocuk, gözlerini kapadığında gülümsemiş ve onun iki dudağına hızla bir buse bırakmış ve aynı mesafede geri çekilmişti.

''Üç öpüşme tekniği vardır. İlki Kelebek Öpücüğü.'' Yixing istemsizce gülmek istedi, hayır, utanıyordu fakat bu olanlar sanki bir ders gibi geliyordu. Dayanamadan sırıttığında Yifan kaşlarını kaldırıp ne olduğunu sormuştu. ''Hey, tabi ki de sana ders veriyorum. Ben senin Seks Hocanım.'' Yixing hatırladığı adla kaşlarını çattı.

''Seks Hocası mı? Delirdin mi sen, beni nasıl öyle kaydedebilirsin?''

''İşte bu. Bu Yixing'i daha çok seviyorum.'' Diyerek heyecanla Yixing'e söyledi Yifan. Hala birbirlerine çok yakınlardı, Yixing kaşlarını çatmış ve Yifan ona gülümsüyordu. ''Bu daha çok sen gibi hissettiriyor.''

''Her neyse. Sakın kendine Seks Hocası deme. Sana Akıl Hocası diyeceğim.'' Bu kez kaşlarını çatan Yifan'dı.

''O ne ya? Seks Hocası daha güzel geliyor kulağa.'' Söylenmişti ama daha fazla konuşmamıştı. ''Madem Akıl Hocanım, o zaman ders gibi dinle Xing.'' İsmini kısaltmasına ikisi de hiçbir laf etmemişti. ''Kelebek Öpücüğü çok basit bir öpücüktür. Yalnızca dudaklar birleşir ve masumca hiçbir hareket olmadan bekletirsin. İkincisi ise,'' Yifan bir kez daha dudaklarını eğmiş ve çocuğun dudaklarını kapamıştı. Aralık dudaklara girmek zor da değildi. Yixing'in alt dudağını iki dudağının arasına almış ve yine yavaşça emiyordu. Yixing de ona söylemeden yardımcı olarak üst dudağını emdiğinde gülümsemişti. Üst dudağını da emdiğinde geri çekilip onun gözlerine bakmıştı. ''Dudak emme.''

Yixing anladığını belli edermiş gibi başını salladığında Yifan üçüncü ve sonuncu tekniği göstermek için yine kısa olanın dudaklarını esir almıştı. Yixing kollarını uzatarak boynuna daha sıkı sarılırken o da kollarıyla ince belini kavrayıp biraz daha kendine çekmişti. Yine aynı şekilde dudaklarını emerken bu kez araya dilde girmişti. Yifan izin istemeden –ki Yixing'in bunu anlaması için zamanı bile yoktu- dilini kullanıp çocuğun damağını emdiğinde Yixing ne yapacağını bilememişti. Yifan'ın dili kendi diline değdiğinde ürpermiş ve doğaçlama yaparak onu aynı şekilde emmeye başlamıştı. Biraz daha hızlıydı. Yifan onun alt dudağını ısırdığında o sırada nefes almıştı.

Yifan tamamıyla ağzını keşfediyordu. Uzun olanın eli belini okşuyordu, ve kendisi yalnızca sıkı sıkıya ona tutunmakla meşguldü. Bir eli kalçasına indiğinde gözlerini sıkı sıkıya kapamış ve Yifan'ın dudaklarına inlemişti. O an neredeyse öpüşmeyi unutacaktı fakat Yifan'ın dedikleri aklına gelmiş ve ona karşılık vermeye devam etmişti. Wu onu kendisine çektiğinde Yixing bir elini boyundan çekip onun sert yanağına dayamıştı. Yifan bundan oldukça memnun bir şekilde ona izin vermiş ve dudaklarına mırıldanmıştı.

Dilleri hala savaşıyordu ve Yifan onda kusur bulmakta zorlanıyordu. Çocuk dediklerini uygulamak için fazla yavaş davransa da onunla öpüşürken o bunu hatırlamayı bile unutuyordu. Nefesleri yetmediği zamanda ikisi de nefes için geri çekilmişti. Ancak birbirlerine yapışık bir şekilde durmayı sürdürüyorlardı. Yifan, küçüğün kızaran dudaklarına minik minik öpücükler bırakıyordu. Bir eli belinde diğeri de onun kalçasına geziyordu. Çocuğun gözleri kapalıydı ve mırıltılar bırakıp ellerinde titriyordu. Yifan emin değildi ama Yixing'in kalçasını sıkıp kendine çektiğinde inlemiş ve başını Yifan onu kaldırdığı için boynuna saklamıştı.

Bunu beklemiyordu.

''Kendin hakkında bilmen gereken çok şey var Yixing.'' Güldüğünde çocuk hiçbir şey anlamamıştı fakat uğraşmamıştı da. Saklandığı boyunda inlemişti. Sonunda ellerini çekip kendini de geriye attığında Yixing boşluğa düşmüş gibi hissetmişti. Yifan ise az önce oturduğu koltuğa oturmuştu. ''Sonuncusu da dişleri, dilleri kullandığın bir öpücük. Fransız Öpücüğü. Anladın mı?'' Yixing başını salladı.

''Harika. Anladıysan şimdi hepsini bana göster. Tabi istediğin kadar üzerimde çalışabileceğini söylememe gerek yoktur umarım.'' Diş etleri tekrar ortaya çıktığında Yixing de kararsızca ona bakıyordu.

''Yani ben mi göstereceğim?'' Dudakları büzülmüş ve kaşları anlayamadığı için çatılmıştı. Yifan da onun gibi başını aşağı yukarı salladığında Yixing, gergince nefes alıp vermişti.

''Korkmanı gerektirecek durum yok. Sana atılgan olmanı söylemiştim. Her zaman karşındaki başlayamaz ki inan bana Sehun, bir adım atmaz. Attığı insanlar da...''

''Evet, evet, iddia için falan.'' Diyerek sözünü kestiğinde Yixing, Yifan bocalamış ancak ondan böyle bir şey beklemediği halde sevinmişti. Onun içinde herkese karşı koyabilecek bir çocuk vardı, neden çıkaramadığını bilmiyordu.

''Biliyorsan, hadi.'' Yifan kucağını patpatlamıştı. ''Bana hepsini göster ve ilerisinde istediğin kadar prova yap. Sehun hangi öpücüğü tercih eder, söylemeli miyim?''

Çok zordu!

''Fransız öpücüğü?''

''Zeki çocuksun, Xing.'' Yixing, kuru boğazıyla yutkunmuş ve kendine güvenmesi gerektiğini söyleyerek koltukta oturan uzun çocuğa yürümüştü. Kendisini dikkatle incelemesi onu geriyordu fakat onun dediklerini yapmayı çok istiyordu. Daha fazla düşünmeden yürümüş ve kararlı bir şekilde dizlerini uzun olanın iki yanına koyup koltuğa bastırmıştı. Elleriyle onun omuzlarına sarılırken Yifan büyük bir yardımla tekrar beline sarılmıştı. Onun kucağına oturduğunda ne yapacaklarını unutmuş olabilirdi, bu onu birkaç saniyeliğine korkuttu ama Yifan elleriyle belini okşayıp onu rahatlattığında Yixing dudaklarını yalayıp Yifan'ın dudaklarına eğilmişti. Onun gösterdiği gibi ilkini gösterdi.

Kelebek öpücük: Basitti, hem de oldukça. Yixing, Sehun'un böyle bir öpücükten hoşlanmasını isterdi, işleri kendi açısından kolaylaşırdı.

Dudak emmeye geldiğinde ise biraz daha korkak sayılırdı, onun alt dudağını emmek isterken yanlışlıkla ısırmıştı fakat Yifan sorun olmadığını söylemişti. Hayır, sorun vardı, o berbattı ancak denemişti. Yifan'ın gösterdiği onun alt dudağını emip bırakmıştı.

Sıra Fransız öpücüğüne geldiğinde beyninin patlayacağından emindi. Yifan'ın omuzlarına parmaklarını bastırıp onun gibi dudaklarına eğilerek öpmüştü, ilk başta dudaklarını emiyordu lakin sonrasında dilini onun ağzına ittiğinde ne yapacağını bilememişti, her şeyi Yifan yaparken bunlar bir tık daha iyi gibiydi. Ama bu kez de Yifan yardım ederek onun gibi dilini oynatmış ve dilini emmişti. Öpücük sesleri evi doldururken Yixing, Yifan'ın alt dudağını ısırmış ve onun inlemesine sebep olmuştu.

Uzun olan onun belini okşayıp vücudunun da hareket etmesi için teşvik ediyordu ama o hala gergindi. Ancak Yixing belini gerip kalçasını ona doğru ittiğinde Yifan titrekçe bir nefes almış ve çocuğun bilmeden yaptığı bu harekette oldukça fazla etkilenmişti. Öpüşmeyi başlatan o olsa dahi kontrol biraz daha Yifan'a kaydığında ikisi de bunu dert etmemişlerdi. Yixing bir kez daha kalçasını hareket ettirdiğinde Yifan, ellerini aşağıya indirip çocuğun tişörtünden içeriye sokmuşlardı.

Yixing, çıplak karnına değen sıcak parmaklarla bir an duraksayıp sarışın çocuğun gözlerine bakmıştı. Yifan bu konuda yemin edebilirdi ki, bu çocuğun aniden korkmayacağını bilse onunla şu anda bile becerebilirdi.

Fakat kimse ona birbirlerini rahatlatamayacağını söylemiyordu, Yifan'ın kendisi bile. Bu yüzden Yixing'i kavrayıp onu koltuğa boylu boyunca yatırmakta hiçbir mahsur görmemişti.

Zhang Yixing altında mükemmel duruyordu ve Yifan bunu kesinlikle biliyordu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bu yazdığım son bölümmüş. aboooo


End file.
